Anécdotas
by Arken Elf
Summary: Todos alguna vez experimentan situaciones que dejan algo que aprender y que contar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Un adios…**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los generos vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

"_**Este capítulo retrata a Kitt como un sparkling al lado de su creador Set Back" **_

……………………….

La noticia finalmente había llegado, Set Back observo la informacion desplegarse en su transmisor con una frecuencia olvidada. Sin embargo, los datos presentados no eran sorpresivos; él esperaba esa llamada desde tiempo atras.

-A veces el mundo es demasiado predecible –Exclamo apagando el comunicador, sus ópticos azulados enfocaron el ventanal de su hogar, divisando la oscuridad que recubría la zona. No existía iluminación alguna en los alrededores, tan solo el terreno vacío y las eternas estrellas del cielo de Cybertron, Pero eso para él no era importante; no mientras ella, el ser que había cambiado por completo su vida estuviese con él.

Set Back fue un guerrero autobot, orgulloso entre los suyos, hasta que la conocio… Una seeker, su enemigo, su rival, su amante.

El Viper había renunciado a todo por Ella, hasta que un ciclo…No supo más… sin aviso alguno, ella se marcho dejando todo atras, para no volver, fue en ese momento que comprendio la realidad. "Debía irse también", sin embargo su necedad o tal vez era esa vieja esperanza la que le mantuvo en ese punto fijo, junto con su creación, ignorando todo, dejando la Guerra pasar de largo.

Pero ese es un concepto que no se olvida, evoluciona y crece, es algo de lo que no se puede escapar.

Ese ciclo él guerrero sabía que debía regresar, aunque siempre era más dificil intentarlo, -Ella volvera- Se dijo una y mil veces, mientras a la distancia las siluetas de esos grandes voladores resaltaba en su ciudad ahora marchita.

-No puedo esperar más- Continuo volviendo su atención hacia su creación, un pequeño sparkling quien reposaba en estado de recarga, un inocente que jamás llevaría una vida normal, todo gracias a su falta de voluntad.

Toda esa vida no había sido mas que un sueño, para él… y tal vez para ella era igual. Una illusion pasajera, una fantasia sin más.

Aún así no se quería marchar,

-Jure que te esperaría, pero no puedo hacerlo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, hay un futuro por delante, tengo un sparkling a quien criar, se que me comprendes, espero alguna vez conocer la razón de tu partida, espero volverte a encontrar- Susurro escribiendo algunas ultimas palabras en un Viejo datapad. Un mensaje para quien sabía donde buscar.

Una serie de explosiones se escuchaban a la distancia, era …tarde; los ataques habían comenzado ya.

El mecha de cromas negros tomo a su sparkling escapando del lugar…

……………………………..

A veces la vida no es como la deseamos, pero hay que aprender para poder continuar…

……………………………..

Kitt admiraba el visor que su padre había colocado en su rostro, al principio le molestaba un poco, afirmando que no le serviría de nada, pero despues de que Set Back activara los sistemas del mismo, infinidad de commandos marcaron las funciones que poseía, maravillando a su creación.

Multitud de gráficos e instrucciones invadieron el campo visual, con las instrucciones precargadas, mapas de la base a la que se dirigían, conductos y túneles de seguridad.

-Wow- Exclamo el pequeño admirando el toque en un espejo cercano. - Me gusta,, es similar al que usan los seerers de vos- rio el chico de manera natural. Set Back suspiro; si tan solo su hijo supiera la verdad, los ópticos rojos no eran bien vistos entre los suyos y su estructura tampoco, había detalles decepticon en ella, la herencia de su creadora, el toque especial. A su espalda, la protoforma presentaba un par de paneles que bien podrían ser alas, pero él se encargaría de ocultar aquello que lo pudiese perjudicar. Amaba a su sparkling, deseaba que tuviera una oportunidad.

-Me alegra que te guste- Replico el Viper finalmente, -Ahora continuemos con la actualizaición de tus sistemas- Prosiguio.

¿Como hacerle entender a un jovencito que Vos y seekers no era un buen tema de conversación en esa region? Más cuando toda tu existencia has sido su vecino.

………………………….

A veces la verdad es más cruel que una mentira piadosa…

………………………………

Set Back logro recuperar su puesto en las fuerzas militares Autobot, habría preferido ser un neutral, pero la guerra ya no permitía esa libertad, optando por la mejor opción para su sparkling, decidio volver a las filas militares.

La mayoría de los jovenes eran enviados a centros especializados para su cuidado, pero no Kitt; él era todo lo que Set poseía de aquella union, no lo perdería, sin importar que…Esa era su única petición.

Muchos mechas se oponían, pero a él no le importaba, la soledad se había convertido en algo común en su vida. Algunas femmes le sonreían, otras le coqueteaban, pero la única que le importaba no estaba a su lado, por lo que prefirio dedicar su tiempo a su trabajo y a su creación.

………………………………..

La realidad siempre acaba con la fantasia…

………………………………..

Poco despues, los mechas de la base ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del pequeño sparkling. Aunque eso no evitaba los murmullos que siempre se ocultaban a su espalda.

Set Back se esforzo por desaparecer todo rastro de decepticon en su creación, pero habían detalles demasiado evidentes, que ni siquiera sus manos fueron capaces de borrar. Sin embargo sabía que lo importante no era la forma externa, si no la interna, y su sparkling era noble.

………………………………….

La inocencia de un niño es inigualable…

…………………………………..

Kitt estaba aburrido de esperar mientras us padre llenaba algunos datapads, la vida en una base military puede ser desesperante para alguien de su edad, muchas veces su creador partía por algunos ciclos, dejándolo a cuidado de su superior, él trataba de no causar problemas, esperando el ansiado regreso de quien lo creo. Todo parecía ser una rutina.

Él sparkling sabía que no debía de andar por ahí a solas, era una de las reglas que tenía con su creador, pero Set Back estaba demasiado ocupado, tenía una mission próxima y por lo tanto había mucho por preparar.

Kitt decidio salir a investigar, necesitaba hacer algo. Los pasillos del lugar eran inmensos, pero el era valiente, al menos eso se decía en su procesador constantemente. En realidad estaba cansado de no salir, sentia un poco de paranoia al estar encerrado en ese lugar.

-¿Porque aqui no hay seekers?- Se pregunto, deseando ver las figuras aladas recorrer el cielo oscuro como lo hacía antes.

-Tal vez si subo a lo alto de la base pueda verlos- Continuo para sí buscando la vía más rápida, ignorante de lo que estaba por pasar.

El pequeño bot negro alcanzo a llegar a la cima, pasando por los túneles que conectaban las habiaciones de la base, ascendiendo como podia, sus pequeñps paneles ahora "alas puerta" se pegaron a su espalda mientras avanzaba, tratando de evitar oponerse en el camino.

Él estaba convencido de que afuera vería a sus heroes alados, desafiando las Alturas una vez más.

Set Back finalizo sus analisis, preparandose para partir, cuando se percato de la ausencia del Sparkling.

-Kitt- Llamo una y otra vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que la alarma se disparo indicando la aparición del enemigo en un margen cercano. Debían movilizarse ya.

-Maldición- Exclamo angustiado, los mechas de la base salieron de sus habitaciones y oficinas, preparandose para el inminente ataque.

Los altavoces marcaron instrucciones, tratando de organizar el caos.

Set Back se encontro con el desorden y la desesperación que por el momento dominaba la base.

-Kitt- Grito nuevamente, pero sabía que sería imposible ubicarlo de ese modo en ese caos.

……………………………

Cuando una illusion se desvanece, solo queda el vacío en su lugar.

……………………………

El joven había llegado a la parte más alta de la base sin ser detectado, los mapas precargados que su padre implanto habían sido útiles, el sparkling ignorando el constante sonido de la alarma se aventuro a salir para admirar el paisaje. Como imagino, las formas imponentes de los Jets enmarcaban los cielos oscuros, pero a diferencia de sus atesorados recuerdos, ellos no volaban para atravezar el cielo, si no para destruir.

La vision fue aterrorizante. Destrucción…Esa era la palabra… Las llamas se elevaban a lo lejos jugando con los reflejos en cada superficie destruida, los fragmentos de muros y calles caían destrozadas a sus alrededores. El sonido de las armas enmarcaba la escena, con ecos mortales, silenciados por los misiles de los voladores. Cimbrando muerte a su paso.

Kitt se quedo impactado, -¿Que esta sucediendo?- Se pregunto confuso tratando de que su joven mente comprendiera le ¿Porque?, la línea de emergencia en su transmisor personal se activo. Su creador estaba buscandolo.

-Kitt- Resono el nombre, ¡Activa tu localizador!, necesito llegar a ti cuanto antes- Prosiguio el Viper, pero el jovencito no le dio respuesta, frente a él estaban los autores de toda esa massacre, una escena que jamás se borraría de su procesador.

Set Back se apresuro a rastrear al pequeño mecha, topandose con la señal que tanto temía encontrar. Su creación no estaba sola, dos firmas enemigas le acompañaban.

-No puede ser, -Susurro dirigiendose a ese punto a toda velocidad.

………………………………..

La mejor lección, es aquella que viene de la experiencia.

………………………………..

Los seekers festejaban su inmienente victoría, habían tomado ese punto desprevenido, ahora sus enemigos enfrentaban las consecuencias por su descuido.

-Perfecto como siempre-Comento el primero, su figura marron y gris se entreperdía con el paisaje que les rodeaba.

A su espalda otro volador de cromas azules sonreía admirando el espectaculo.

-Ya lo creo- Fue la respuesta.

El sparkling se oculto tras un muro, su color negro le ayudaba a camuflajearse levemente. Las alas puerta se pegaron a su espalda revelando el temor que sentía al notar las gigantescas armas que esos mechas cargaban.

-Pero esto se acabará pronto- Prosiguio el mecha azul recorriendo el lugar con su sensor de calor localizando algo.

-Hey jefe, no estamos solos-Exclamo corriendo hacia su objetivo. El sparkling vio a los seekers aproximarse, por lo que intento correr, sin embargo no logro llegar lejos. Cuando un dolor en su espalda indico que ya era tarde para huir.

-¡Mira lo que encontre!, creí que ya no había sparklings enemigos en este lugar- rio el tetrajet sosteniendo al pequeño de las puertas.

Kitt no sabía como reaccionar, por un lado admiraba esas estructuras cybertronianas, toda su existencia se basaba en imitarlas, pero ahora despues de ver lo que hacían tenía miedo, presentía que jamás volvería a ver a su creador.

-¡Dejame, dejame!_ Ordeno valientemente, al menos haría orgulloso a Set Back.

-Calla criatura- Masculló su captor aproximandolo a su rostro. –Tiene un interesante diseño- Comento el atacante admirando la figura del pequeño mecha.

-Sip- Intervino su superior tomando su rostro, -Demsiado familiar- Murmuro.

-¡Bajame!- Repitio la orden el sparkling pero fue silenciado con un golpe. Su pequeña estructura no estaba diseñada para esos tratos, su pecho se fracturo levemente al recibir el impacto, mostrando la debilidad del joven mecha.

-Raro- Reitero el líder seeker arrebatando al sparkling de las manos de su subordinado. Kitt no pudo resistir más el dolor, entre sus puertas y su pecho, era demasiado para alguien tan pequeño, encorbandose para tartar de protegerse lloro levemente.

-Tiene que ser uno de esos asquerosos terrestres, son los únicos que lloran- Exclamo el volador azull, pero su lider le ignoro pasando la mano por el visor dorado que recubría los ópticos del sparkling lentamente, antes de arrancarlo de manera violenta.

Kitt grito revelando los ópticos carmesí,. Ese chico era decepticon.

-¡No puede ser!- Se escucho la afirmación del volador azul, - Es…¿pero como?; esos desgraciados- Continuo maldiciendo aún más a los Autobots.

-Lo que sospechaba- Comento el líder, - Han estropeado a este sparkling- Confirmo, agitando las alas puerta, han acabado con un volador- Finalizo dejando al joven en el piso para apuntarle.

El tetrajetr azul miro a su lider estupefacto. -¿Eliminaras al sparkling?, pero es un de…

-¡No lo digas!- Intervino su jefe, ya no lo es. Le hago un favor al eliminarlo, pues este seeker es ahora terrestre- Finalizo disparando su cañon.

El chico salto tratando de evitar el impacto, pero la distancia fue minima, lanzandolo contra el muro a toda velocidad, la fuerza del impacto era fue para él casi mortal.

Su cuerpo dolía, sus sitemas presentaban infinidad de errores que el desconocía, solo sabía que todo estaba mal.

El energon comenzo a brotar de diversas heridas las cuales se revelaron facilmente con el golpe recibido. Sus puertas cayeron inertes mientras el chico esperaba su final.

-Lo siento tanto- Pensó con desesperación, -Había desobedecido a su creador y ahora estaba pagando el error.

Su vision fallo levemente debido al suceso con el visor, el pequeño mecha ya no queria seguir sufriendo.

El seeker azul observo al sparkling con un poco de dolor, un chico enemigo no era importante para él, pero por alguna razón se sentía mal por el destino del jovencito, pero su líder tenía razón, nadie aceptaría a una criatura que había sido modificada por el enemigo.

¡Era una verdadera aberración!

-Mátalo- Ordeno su superior cruzandose de brazos para admirar el espectaculo.

………………………………..

Un padre haría cualquier cosa por un hijo…

………………………………..

Set Back se detuvo en la salida superior de la base. Su creación reposaba herida en un rincón, mientras los voladores se preparaban para eliminarlo friamente.

El viper conocía a la perfección contra lo que se enfrentaba, consiente de que si no actuaba ahora perdería a su sparkling en una ejecución.

Los sensores de los voladores detectaron la firma Autobot cuando este ataco.

Set disparo su cañon de mano varias veces buscando los puntos débiles de los tetrajets, despues de todo conocía bien la estructura seeker.

El líder evito con facilidad los ataques, pero su subordinado no corrio con la misma suerte cayendo al piso con una herida mortal.

-¿Como supo?- Murmuro con estática, mientras el energón caía, mezclandose con el de Kitt.

-¡Tu!,, moriras hoy- Argumento el líder decepticon abriendo fuego hacia el guerrero, Set Back se vio obligado a retroceder por un instante buscando la oportunidad para rescatar a su creación.

El jet descendio con velocidad tomando por un pie al sparkling nuevamente, -Esto es lo que buscas, ¡Tu fuiste quien creo tal aberración!- Prosiguio con odio; -Corregire las cosas y te eliminare por lo que has hecho- Afirmo lanzando al jovencito hacia el vacío.

Kitt estaba demasiado aterrado para intentar algo, al instante enfoco a su creador desesperado antes de caer para no saber más.

El viper al percatarse de los hechos, se abalanzo contra el Jet empujandolo fuera del camino para lazarse tras su pequeño. El mecha cayó siguiendo los pasos de su creación, llegando a él justo antes de hacer contacto con el suelo. Su espalda se retorcio al impacto, el metal se comprimio y el crystal salio disparado hacia todas direcciones, el daño había sido extremo, pero su hijo parecia haber sobrevivido.

Arriba el seeker continuaba apuntando hacia el par, Set Back no podia levantarse, sentia el calor de su propio energon correr por su espalda lentamente, a pesar de esto, su vista no dejaba de enfrentar a la de su enemigo quien continuaba apuntando. El tetrajet sonrío.

Ese era el fin para esos dos.

Como pudo el deportivo giro sobre si mismo para proteger a Kitt, el esfuerzo había arrancado un grito desesperado de su chispa, pero aún asi no pensaba abandonar a su creación a su suerte.

-No lo permitiré- Se dijo levantando su cañon principal para disparar la carga más fuerte que poseía.

El sparkling entro en línea para observar a su agresor sonriendo mientras su padre abrazandolo trataba de protegerlo.

Cada instante parecía durar una eternidad, mientras el pequeño sufría por el daño que su padre había recibido por salvarlo. A él... Una aberración.

Ambos mechas abrieron fuego, pero bien se dice que la desesperación de un padre es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa.

El disparo desesperado de Set Back alcanzo a dar en el blanco.

…………………………..

El seeker fue herido, pero nada más, sin embargo el apoyo del viper llego en ese instante, un grupo de autobots salio a la azotea disparandole al volador ocasionando que este se alejara sin mirar atras, despues de todo… La ciudad estaba en ruinas. Su mission había terminado.

…………………………………

Dificil es cuando vemos a un padre sufrir, más dificil cuando es un hijo el que ocupa su lugar.

…………………………………..

El Viper reposaba inerthe en la Camilla de reparación, su espalda se mantenia tapada, mientras esperaba al lado de otros oficiales heridos. Kitt en su propio espacio admiraba a su padre pensativo.

-¿Soy una abominación?- Se pregunto tratando de enfocar otra cosa, -¿Por eso mi creadora jamás volvio?- Continuo en su mente.

Las palabras de los seekers continuaban en su exausto procesador.

-Pero su creador nunca le había dicho nada malo, ¿Cierto?- Se dijo, creyendo ciegamente en su c reador.

Set Back volvio en linea para notar la Mirada seria de su creación, el sparkling se mantenia tranquilo a pesar de lo que había pasado, pero sus ópticos revelaban algo más.

-Kitt- Susurro el viper llamando la atención del pequeño, quien de inmediato enfoco su atención en él.

-Lo siento- Respondio el joven mecha de inmediato.

El deportivo negro sonrio al escuchar la disculpa, su pequeño seguía ahí despues de todo.

-No vuelvas a huir así- Comento con amabilidad, si hubiese podido, habria corrido para estar al lado de su pequeño, pero en su condición le era imposible, el dolor seguia presente, pero al menos toda hemorragia había cesado.

-Todos ellos lo vieron-Continuo el sparkling desviando la Mirada.

-¿De que…?- Pregunto en un tono casi imperceptible el viper cuando otro grupo de Autobot entro en la habitación, eran sus superiors.

Un bot medico se llevo al jovencito antes de que alguno de ellos hablara Kitt no se quejo, ahora obedecería a su padre.

-¿Adonde lo llevan?- Pregunto el viper preocupado.

-Es peligroso tener un sparkling en la base Set Back- Inicio su comandante, más si es… bueno diferente, puede causar problemas entre las tropes, tu comprendes- Prosiguio.

-¿De que habla?, Kitt jamas- Quizo irrumpir el deportivo, pero fue ignorado.

-Lo enviaremos a un centro de cuidado, tú estarás asignado a las líneas frontales, pero descuida el sparkling tendra los cuidados adecuados a pesar de su condicion.- DIjo otro, su auxiliary.

-Ustedes no entienden, él puede parecer un enemigo, pero es un autobot de chispa- Confirmo el viper.

Su superior se aproximo tocando su hombro, -Lo sabemos- Confirmo, y es por esto que necesita estar con otros de su edad, cuando vuelvan de su asignación, podras llevarlo a casa- Finalizo.

Set Back no quería separarse de su creación, era su vida, pero el incidente de ese ciclo había dejado algo en claro. No había manera de que su pequeño pudiese seguir a su lado. El peligro acechaba en cada rincón, la Guerra emperoaba, era lo mejor para ambos.

-Lo siento mucho Kitt- Pensó, -Pero descuida, voy a volver por tí y las cosas volveran a ser lo que antes-

Marcharía a esa mission por él, buscaría aquel que quizo matarlo, evitaría que el enemigo supiese sobre su creación, lo protegería y volvería. Sólo por el o acepto, queria darle un nuevo futuro a su creación.

……………………………….

Lo que más duele en una despedida es el adios.

………………………………..

Kitt miro a su padre a travez del nuevo visor, su padre saldría a una nueva misión, demasiado larga como para quedar a cargo de sus uperior, él también partiría. Por lo que el se quedaría en un centro de cuidado, la verdad es que el joven no deseaba separarse de su creador, pero tampoco quería ser una carga. El ultimo incidente había sido su culpa, por lo que entendía las acciones de su padre.

-¿Volveras?- Pregunto, haciendo a un lado el resto.

Desde ese ciclo, había deseado hablar sobre lo que había escuchado, sobre la discussion de los seekers, sobre su creadora, sobre sus dudas, pero el tiempo era limitado y mejor calló.

-El volvera- Se dijo, -Entonces hablaremos al respecto- Razono abrazando a su creador. Su sparkling lo esperaría sin importar el tiempo, justo la misma promesa que su creador había hecho cuando ella se marcho.

Porque él estaba seguro de que eso…solo era un adios.

………………………

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Buscando Redención…**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los géneros vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

_**Este capítulo nos muestra una escena ubicada después de "Terran un Mustang sin Jinete y Ragnarok en uno de los tantos encuentros entre Terran e Impulse"**_

Cuando conocemos nuestro pecado, ¿Cómo encontramos la redención?

……………………………..

Impulse…

¿Qué es lo que miras cuando observas el cielo estrellado?, cuándo crees que nadie está observando, oculto tras esa forma inofensiva y al mismo tiempo imponente, un vehículo antiguo, un pequeño tesoro personal.

La vida de alguien reposa tras las líneas que componen esa estructura recién renovada, su fuerza se imprime en tu paso, su pasión en tu color. Cuanta dedicación para alguien que apenas te conoció.

Entonces me pregunto ¿Por qué tú?, ¿Por qué tú y no alguien más?, ¿Qué cosa te hizo merecedor a ese perdón del que no gozamos los demás?, ¿Qué cosa lo llamo?

……………………………….

La forma de otro viejo auto se rebeló saliendo de las sombras que le ocultaban, su motor rugía con suavidad murmurando el dolor que en realidad sentía, la decepción se escondía tras el azul metálico que enmarcaba su forma actual.

-Se que eres tú- Se escucho la exclamación en esa voz tan juvenil que siempre había sido parte de esa engañosa personalidad.

-Siempre eres tu- Prosiguió el Mustang sin moverse. Ahora estaba sólo en aquel punto, su hermano reposaba en su recarga habitual, mientras él le esperaba, velando su sueño, como su eterno guardián.

Pero el Impala no respondió, no era el momento de hablar, el resentimiento de los hechos continuaba tatuado en esa chispa ahora cercenada.

¿Qué hay afuera para alguien que sólo conoce la soledad?, él se había llevado todo, regreso para llevarse todo, dejándolo atrás.

-Se que no estás aquí para perdonarme, entiendo las razones de tu estancia, pero sólo pido un poco de tiempo… nada mas- Confirmo el auto amarillo con un toque poco común para él. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía ese dolor, la traición fresca como la lluvia que comenzaba a caer recorría sus circuitos agotados, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su eterno rival.

Una lucha personal que ambos mantenían desde su llegada a ese lugar.

El Impala no replico.

…………………………………………….

Impulse…

No puedo negar que a veces siento ese toque de envidia en mi procesador al notar la realidad, el cuidado que él impuso en ti, el amor.

He apreciado el sol ocultarse en el horizonte con tu figura atravesando las carreteras, haciéndolas tuyas, dejando tan sólo la sombra de una fuerza que se imprime y renueva cada vez que ambos corren por aquellas vías.

Apoyo, dedicación, comprensión. Cosas que perdí tiempo atrás.

…………………………………………

Una forma humana, se hizo presente al lado del auto dorado, su figura juvenil atrapada en esas vestimentas pasadas se aproxima lentamente deteniéndose frente a su enemigo, un viejo amigo, un rival.

-Yo prometí cuidarlo, acompañarlo; es un favor que debo pagar. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero es todo lo que deseo hacer, no pienso defraudar a nadie más- Exclamo el ente etéreo, su figura no se veía afectada en absoluto por la lluvia o la tempestad. El viento soplaba con fuerza pero su cabello o ropaje no se inmutaron, revelando falsedad tras esa escena prefabricada.

……………………………………….

Impulse…

Palabras inteligentes debo admitir, juegas con algo prohibido, con algo que está más allá de lo que quiera o no pensar; pero justo es que exijas una breve tregua en esta persecución infinita. Conozco el honor y la necesidad, se lo importante de una promesa, en especial de una como esa.

Para ellos es una vida, para nosotros un soplo en esta existencia casi infinita, tu petición no es tan imposible de realizar, mientras la venganza se enmarca en rojo con las palabras "Jamás", aún conservo los valores que nos hicieron ser amigos tiempo atrás.

Por ellos, por mí, por la salvación que jamás llegará, por lo que hemos perdido, por lo que nos hemos obligado a pagar. Por aquella decisión que nos obliga a continuar, un error al fin, pero un error fatal.

…………………………………

El auto azul metálico encendió el motor, la vida tras esa imagen desgastada volvió, como cuando antaño.

El coche se hecho en reversa con velocidad.

-Hoy habrás de vivir, pues mi destino no es algo que deseo heredar; pero escucha bien mis palabras caza recompensas, que cuando la vida de tu hermano se extinga yo habré de regresar.

No hubo una imagen falsa de despedida, ni la amabilidad que esa chispa alguna vez embargo, sólo el vacío de un alma solitaria, moribunda que buscaba redención.

……………………………………

A veces nos es difícil perdonarnos, pero a veces no hay redención.

…………………………………….

Terran observo la forma de su mejor amigo alejarse, Impulse fue su denominación. Un mecha lleno de vida que siempre supo cómo hacerlos continuar, un mecha que nunca perdió la fe hasta el día que su maldición regreso.

Una batalla tras otra libraron, a través de vorns, ocultándose uno de otro, cual gato y ratón. Lastimando su de por sí ya mermada existencia, destrozando lo que podía quedar. ¿De qué sirve vivir si no hay nada que nos haga continuar?

¿Qué pasa cuando perdemos los deseos de existir?

Solo aquello de lo que acababa de escapar. Y mientras su hermano humano, su compañero y amigo reposa en una habitación en un hotel cercano, seguro de que la soledad no regresará; su chispa se destroza a cada instante sabiendo que jamás podrá recuperar aquella otra amistad.

-Ve con bien mi amigo, agradezco tu decisión, la honrare para que podamos enfrentarnos una vez más-Susurro desvaneciendo la imagen vacía del niño humano que jamás existió.

……………………………………….

Impulse…

¿Qué somos realmente?, solo la sombra de un pasado olvidado, algo que ya no tiene sentido. Aún te culpo por haberte marchado, aún siento ese dolor en mi chispa cada vez que pienso en ellos, en como ambos nos dimos la espalda, en que jamás estuvimos ahí para ayudar.

-A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué tú y yo sobrevivimos?- Me digo siguiendo tu camino hacia el mismo horizonte.

Las estrellas brillan como lo hacían en casa en Cybertron.

Siempre sabes cuando estoy ahí, siempre estas esperándome. Siempre esperando el momento en el que nos perdonemos y conozcamos la redención.

Tal vez llegue ese día… pero no es hoy.

…………………………………………..

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Una Oportunidad…**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los generos vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

"_**Este capítulo retrata a Avalanche en su primera misión al comando de la Unidad Omega" **_

………………………

La llamada fue sorpresiva, más que inesperada, el ciclo había sido bastante estresante como añadir algo más a la mezcla de por sí ya explosiva.

-Adelante, aquí Avalanche- Exclamo el mecha con seriedad, esforzándose por ocultar sus pensamientos tras ese gesto neutral que había aprendido a recrear.

-Muchas felicidades comandante- Se escucho la voz de aquel líder que siempre aprendió a respetar y admirar.

-Señor, Optimus Prime, señor- Comento el joven oficial levantándose sin pensar para tomar posición de firmes. El mecha en la pantalla solo asintió indicándole a su subordinado que se sentará, ignorando el hecho de que no podía verlo completamente en esa posición desde su pantalla.

-Deseo felicitarlo por su asenso-Comento el líder Autobot , -Supe que hoy fue su primera asignación, entiendo que para muchos puede ser algo difícil, pero usted obtuvo una buena calificación por parte de los supervisores de área. Es por esto que pensé adecuado escuchar el reporte personalmente-Indico el Prime colocándose en una posición más cómoda; -Ahora sin tanta formalidad ¿Por qué no me platicas de tu primera misión?- Pregunto Optimus con un toque más amigable.

Avalanche lo miró estupefacto. No tenía idea de que decir, después de todo, la misión había sido todo un desastre. Un verdadero asco y ahora el mismo prime quería saber al respecto.

-¿Por qué?- Se pregunto angustiado, sonriendo mientras trataba de pensar como comenzar.

……………………………………

(Flashback)

El nuevo comandante se detuvo frente a sus tropas. Su unidad. Debía admitir que su primera interacción no había sido la más adecuada o digna, fue un desastre total. Pero ahora sería diferente, esta vez partirían a su primera misión y él se empeñaría en hacer las cosas como deben de ser.

Como dicen…"Borrón y cuenta nueva"

-Bien hoy es el día que marcharemos a nuestra primera misión formal como unidad, por lo que me gustaría que me dieran su nombre y rango…-Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por una mano la cual se alzo agitándose con constancia.

-¿Si?-Pregunto el oficial permitiendo a su subordinado hablar.

-Señor, señor, ¿Qué onda?, ¿Acaso se olvido del grupo?, ya nos habíamos presentado-Dijo el mecha, pero Avalanche asintió comprendiendo la exclamación.

-Efectivamente alférez, pero debido a la situación poco común, pensé que sería mejor comenzar una vez más, ¿No le parece?- Replico el joven ferrari obteniendo una mirada impresionada del joven de cromas azules.

-Wow, buena idea- Resonó la voz con emoción.

Dicho esto Avalanche se preparo para seguir con el discurso.

-Como les decía es la primera misión formal y…- Su frase se interrumpió con la misma señal preveniente justamente…del bot que intervino momentos antes.

-¿Si alférez?- Cuestiono el comandante nuevamente.

-¿Puedo empezar?- Pregunto el mecha con sus brillantes ópticos dorados enfocados en su superior intentando causar ¿Lastima?. Era difícil de entender, pero hasta cierto punto irresistible.

-Adelante- Susurro el ferrari con resignación.

-¡Okay chicos, yo soy Impulse!- Exclamo volviéndose a la fila.

Avalanche le miro serio, -¿Eso es todo?- pregunto.

-Sip - fue la sencilla respuesta. El ferrari suspiro volviendo su atención al resto de sus hombres, - Bien continuemos, Kitt por favor- Comento obteniendo un gesto de hastío del transam negro quien simplemente camino a su lado ordenando al resto del grupo que se presentara.

…………………………….

-Así que la presentación fue algo singular- exclamo Optimus, ocultando su sonrisa detrás de la máscara de metal que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Si supongo- Contesto el comandante con resignación.

-Y ¿Qué tal la relación con su teniente?, espero que haya sido buena, después de todo la confianza en el segundo oficial, es crucial en el campo de batalla.

-Con mi teniente, si…-

…………………………….

(Flashback)

-Aja- Se escucho la respuesta de Kitt quien a pesar de todo no lograba pararse como si todo eso fuese en serio, actuando como si nada le importara, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado de manera desinteresada en el muro con su visor apuntando hacia la ventana más cercana.

-¿Escucho algo de lo que dije Teniente?- Cuestiono el ferrari notando la falta de interés de su segundo al mando.

-¿Por qué no acabamos con esto y simplemente nos marchamos de inmediato?- Replico el transam, después de todo solo vamos a ir para hacer bulto, quieren cantidad; no cerebro en esto- Finalizo.

-Somos el apoyo teniente, no el bulto; así que le sugiero se apegue al manual y siga las instrucciones- Comando su superior intentando retomar el tema.

-Si claro, como usted ordene-Fue la respuesta. Avalanche asintió enfocando nuevamente el pad que tenía en sus manos esperando algún comentario adicional de su táctico, pero este no llegó.

-Kitt, el plan ¿Qué te parece el plan?- exclamo finalmente, descubriendo la ausencia del otro auto, quien al parecer se había aburrido y lo había dejado sólo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿Qué clase de…?- Pero la oración no acabo; el ferrari salió a toda velocidad por el pasillo en busca de su segundo.

-Cuando lo encuentre, cuando lo encuentre- se repitió topándose con el oficial médico, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, Ah si Red canyon.

……………………………

-La relación entre mi segundo y yo aún no es del todo estable- Confeso el comandante apenado.

-Descuida eso va cambiando con el tiempo- Replico el Prime con un toque de apoyo.

Avalanche sonrío, al menos alguien le tenía algo de fe.

-¿Qué hay de su oficial médico?, se que a veces son algo sensibles- Exclamo Optimus recordando el carácter gruñón de Ratchet.

-Ah bueno él…-

-Si escuche que tiene excelentes calificaciones, uno de los mejores en la academia-Prosiguió su líder intentando desviar el tema, para buscar algo más amable.

…………………………

(Flash back)

Red Canyon…

El mecha le miraba sin moverse, el enojo evidente en los ópticos carmesí parecía haber congelado al médico.

-Y bien, ¿Va hacerse a un lado?- Le cuestiono el ferrari con un claro toque de enojo.

-Señor se v algo irritado, ¿Está molesto antes de la misión?, que terrible- Replico el médico angustiado, sacando un dispositivo para medir sus lecturas.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- Exclamo el comandante dando un salto hacia atrás para alejarse del dispositivo.

-Sus niveles de estrés señor, usted es nuestro guía y es responsable de nuestra seguridad, si no se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, o con el procesador tranquilo estaremos acabados- Confirmo el mecha de cromas rojo y blanco; el símbolo de auxilio médico resaltaba en su casco de manera impactante, así como su forma tan singular. Un vehículo grande, una camioneta al parecer.

-Descuida…Red Canyon…- Contesto Avalanche más tranquilo, sólo debo encontrar a mi teniente y el problema se resolverá rápidamente. Se lo aseguro- Susurro con frialdad, pero antes de que pudiese seguir la camioneta explorer ya lo había levantado llevándolo hacia la enfermería a toda velocidad.

-Ah señor no, no, si usted no se relaja todo saldrá mal y ¡¡¡Moriremos en nuestra primera misión!!!- Exclamo el médico asustado dejando al confundido ferrari en una camilla.

-Detente de inmediato Red, estoy bien y…-

Un instrumento puntiagudo hizo contacto con su cuello enviándolo rápidamente al descanso forzado.

-No puede ser me ha vencido mi propio oficial médico- Fue lo último que paso por su procesador antes de caer en recarga.

…………………………

-Bueno los mal entendidos se dan, después de todo es trabajo de las unidades médicas velar por nuestra seguridad- Confirmo el Prime con un toque de lástima.

-Pues sí, pero su preocupación me dejo así hasta poco antes de que comenzará la misión, fue desastroso, sin planeación ni nada más. Salimos- Murmuro Avalanche frustrado.

-Tranquilo amigo, todo es así a veces, sin embargo todo termino bien según tengo entendido- Dijo Optimus pasivamente.

-Pues…-

………………………………..

(falshback)

El ferrari avanzaba al frente, a su espalda la forma del vehículo negro le seguía junto con otro azul probablemente el alférez del principio, la camioneta explorer, un auto blanco y otro entre anaranjado, amarillo y rojizo.

Más atrás otras tres formas que se divisaban pero estaban más separados por alguna razón.

-Deténganse- Fue la orden del oficial al mando obteniendo un enfrenon seco de parte de sus acompañantes.

-Transfer, Solarius al frente- Comando el coche carmesí notando la figura de los otros deportivos acercarse.

-Señor- Exclamo el auto blanco.

-Transfer necesito que hagan un reconocimiento, las instrucciones marcaban un encuentro en estas coordenadas, pero no hay nada a la redonda por lo que necesitamos un rápido vistazo para poder deducir…La mirada carmesí se poso en el coche negro…Cuál será nuestra estrategia a seguir-Finalizo con enojo.

-Bien, sólo un vistazo ¿Cierto?- Repitió el bot blanco

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Avalanche no pudo evitar preguntar el porqué de esa insistencia.

-Ah pues sólo decía- Respondió Transfer notando el gesto despreocupado de su acompañante.

-Descuida amigo, si algo pasa yo me encargare de todo- Confirmo el coche de cromas cálidos.

-Espera ¿De qué se trata todo esto?- Prosiguió el ferrari recordando cada detalle que había leído en el reporte de ambas unidades.

-Yo soy sólo un ingeniero de comunicaciones- Confirmo Transfer.

-Pero tu archivo dice que fuiste creado como un mecha de asalto frontal-Explico el comandante.

-Pues sí, pero no me gusta mucho la violencia-

Avalanche casi sale de línea de la impresión, de inmediato su atención se poso en el otro carro el cual seguía esperando ordenes adoptando un toque medio desinteresado, aburrido de la discusión; al parecer había vivido eso miles de veces en el pasado. El mecha líder recordaba, por el análisis que hizo antes de la asignación que el otro vehículo era un deportivo, un célica con algunas modificaciones algo interesantes que lo hacían llamativo, eso junto con esos cormas rojizos tan singulares atraían la atención de otros mechas con facilidad.

-Bien Solarius te asistirá- Aseguro el ferrari sin más opción.

-Gracias señor, aunque no sé si una unidad de exploración y reconocimiento sea la mejor opción- Susurro el Audi r8 Transfer con pena por repetir la orden de su superior.

-Lo sabía, ¡Estamos acabados! – Se escucho una voz al fondo, la de Red canyon.

-Argh- Fue todo lo que el ferrari alcanzo a decir antes de avanzar sólo.

-¡Quédense todos aquí!, yo lo haré- Exclamo finalmente transformándose para sacar sus gigantescas armas.

El grupo admiro las espadas impactado sin reprochar.

-Todos excepto Kitt, el viene conmigo- Continuo con enojo. Al menos haría pagar a ese teniente.

……………………………..

-La paciencia es importante en estas situaciones, pero a veces suceden esas cosas, recuerda que aún son jóvenes adaptándose- Confirmo Optimus colocando la mano sobre el escritorio.

-Eso lo demostraron con hechos después de todo, ¿No lo cree?- Cuestiono el líder autobot, enfocando a su contraparte.

………………………………..

(Flashback)

Avalanche y Kitt avanzaron por el lugar con las armas listas, al parecer el enemigo había interceptado el mensaje de reunión adelantándose a la respuesta de la base, dejando al grupo desprotegido. El objetivo eliminar a los refuerzos.

Los mechas contrarios asechaban, esperando el momento adecuado; sólo dos soldados y los de mayor rango de esa unidad, un par de novatos, sería sencillo.

La unidad enemiga salió al ataque topándose con el filo de esas armas y la certera puntería del francotirador, sin embargo no estaban solos pues en ese mismo instante la presencia del resto de las unidades se hizo presente, apoyando a su comandante sin dudar, esto incluía a ingenieros y médicos.

Tal vez el grupo de mechas podía parecer un unión de inadaptados, pero aún así logro su cometido, demostrando porque seguían en el campo militar.

Nadie cuestiono las órdenes de su comandante coordinándose como si se conocieran desde antes, la batalla fue una victoria rápida, logrando llegar al punto de control autobot sin problemas.

………………………………………….

-Supongo que sí- Replico Avalanche, reviviendo esos momentos, por primera vez se sintió orgulloso de su equipo, percatándose que a pesar de todo las cosas podrían salir bien, habían caído en una trampa efectivamente, pero eso no los retuvo. Había potencial en todas esas chispas después de todo.

-A veces no es necesario seguir la designación para la que nos crearon, si no la que nosotros realmente somos y deseamos, ellos son buenos guerreros, sólo es cuestión de darles la oportunidad, se que será difícil, pero tú mejor que nadie los entiende y eres el único capaz de lograr lo que no logro otro oficial- Exclamo el líder Autobot con sabiduría, y era cierto, pues Optimus fue quien le brindo esa oportunidad a Avalanche, ahora era su momento para retribuir.

-Aprovecha esas diferencias, esas cualidades, permite a esas chispas crecer- Pensó entendiendo las palabras de su superior y amigo.

-Comprendo perfectamente Prime y si creo que fue un éxito, una buena misión- Finalizo el ferrari.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, buen reporte comandante Avalanche, estaré esperando los siguientes con ansias- Fue la última oración de Optimus antes de cortar la comunicación.

Todos ellos eran chispas jóvenes sin experiencia, ya aprenderían.

…………………………….

Avalanche miro nuevamente los reportes en los expedientes abiertos de su computadora, las notas de mal comportamiento, quejas y recomendaciones de transferencia seguían abiertos, en blanco.

-Creo que lo mejor será, olvidar todo esto- Comento cerrando cada archivo sin modificarlo, era un reto que había aceptado y nadie dijo que ser comandante sería fácil después de todo.

……………………………….

En otra estación el grupo de mechas admiraba los archivos los cuales se cerraron sin quejas o malos comentarios.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Susurro Solarius apagando la terminal.

-Ya lo creo- Le siguió Transfer e Impulse, mientras Kitt simplemente guardo silencio, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ya cambiará de opinión, todos lo hacen -se dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

-todos nos dan la espalda tarde o temprano- Finalizo.

………………………………………

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Una Oportunidad…**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los generos vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

"_**Este capítulo retrata a Impulse y DarkWar en un momento entre el coleccionista y Silver Loup Garou" **_

Seekers e Ingenieros.

Estaba de pie observándolos; como sucedía cada ciclo, mi reloj interno había perdido la fecha en la que habían decidido aceptar la oferta de Prime, simplemente era algo que perdió interés en ese momento. Las cosas habían sido tan confusas para mí que me era difícil aceptar la realidad. Mientras ese coleccionista parecía buscar esa venganza personal, mi unidad se vio atrapada en ese juego del gato y el ratón nuevamente, al parecer la lección que el Talión trato de comunicarnos se desvaneció con la necesidad de Kitt por ayudar a su única familia.

Un seeker y no cualquier seeker…Uno de ellos.

Muchos compañeros murieron a manos de ese grupo, muchas chispas inocentes se extinguieron a causa de esos cañones, aquellos que visten con orgullo al atravesar los pasillos de una base que no habrían dudado en exterminar tiempo atrás.

-¿Cómo puede ser el destino tan cruel?, ¿Cómo puede burlarse así de nosotros?- Me pregunto cuando estoy a solas. Mi mente recorre esos viejos archivos, momento preciados que continuarán siempre ahí, con las denominaciones de aquellos que murieron con él.

-Red Canyon ¿Qué dirías si supieras que tu asesina comparte los cuarteles que alguna vez fueron nuestros?, ¿Cómo reaccionarías al saberlo?-

-Solarius- Tu quien permitió a su chispa partir por mí, ¿Cómo reaccionarías?, y Clio mi pequeño amigo espía, tu sacrificio ¿sería considerado en vano?- Me pregunte negando para mis adentros, sellando esas ideas en mi interior.

¿Quién era yo para negar lo que estaba sucediendo?, ¿Quién era yo para contradecir la decisión de mi superior?

-Ellos han logrado adaptarse, han logrado sobrellevarlo, ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo yo?- Me pregunte tratando de ver lo positivo de la situación, pero cada vez que veo su rostro no puedo evitar observar el rostro de mis amigos moribundos despidiéndose.

-¿Por qué el destino ha decidido castigarme así?- Me repito tomando mi camino, dándole la espalda a ese grupo alado quienes simplemente me ignoran como lo hago yo. No me importa lo que piensen de mí, o como me vean, supongo que para ellos jamás dejare de ser un simple Autobot. Pero para mí fueron en parte la razón por la que terminamos así.

-¿Qué diría Avalanche de ver esto?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?- Continuo torturándome con ideas que no son importantes, mientras busco esos viejos relatos melancólicos en los cuales puedo ocultarme, donde puedo liberar mis frustraciones, con los cuales puedo sobrellevar lo que cada día tengo que vivir.

Sé que ellos no son tontos, pueden sentirlo, lo perciben a cada momento, mientras trabajo en la misma habitación, la tensión siempre presente cuando estamos solos en un solo lugar. Pero hemos aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

El resto del grupo ha aprendido a convivir con ellos, muy a su manera, a su estilo, pero aún así yo no puedo sentirme libre como antes, como si algo evitará la libertad de mi chispa. Aún así desearía poder perdonar, desearía tener la fuerza de comprender el porqué de esta situación, desearía poder simplemente olvidar.

………………………………..

Ciclos Después…

Hoy las cosas fueron hasta cierto punto diferentes, hoy tuve trabajo de más, Kitt me comento que el seeker líder DarkWar ha estado desapareciendo y perdiéndose las practicas, imagino que algo tendrá que atender en la ciudad; sin importar lo que yo sienta de manera personal, debo comprender que son seres vivos y como nosotros deben tener su vida personal.

Los Aerialbots parecen llevarse muy bien con ellos así que no deben ser tan malos supongo, -Me digo mientras continuo trabajando, un nuevo modelo de motor parece haber llegado y aún no he podido descifrar como armarlo, debo concentrarme en mis asuntos y dejar de pensar en lo que ellos puedan hacer o no hacer, no es mi problema- Continuo con mi discusión personal.

Un taller vacío, eso es lo único que me queda, mi refugio, mi lugar. Trato de continuar descifrando los planos cuando algo llama mi atención.

El seeker ha entrado al taller, es tarde; demasiado tarde como para que ande solo por aquí, algo no debe estar bien. Sin moverme me percato del movimiento extraño de su mano, ¿Cómo logro hacerse esa herida?, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?, probablemente sólo busca alguna manera de repararse sin necesidad de alguien más. Para ahora he aprendido que los suyos no son muy dados a confiar en los demás, incluso entre ellos hay desconfianza. Probablemente es algo que aprendieron como decepticons, algo que continua en esa programación militar. Sin más regreso a la atención al motor, pero me es imposible ignorarlo más.

Él está herido, pero no pedirá ayuda a menos que yo la ofrezca, se que ese orgullo puede ser mayor a su propia necesidad, algo que aprendí de Avalanche y Kitt, tal vez ninguno fue del todo uno de ellos, pero esa constante siempre estuvo ahí. El ver a ese Jet ahí en ese rincón a solas, me hace pensar que tal vez yo soy quien ha estado en un error. Es verdad que ellos son asesinos, pero eso jamás fue importante para alguien como Red, Solarius o Terran, tal vez yo soy quien está en el error, dejándose llevar con esos clásicos estereotipos. Después de todo ahora pelean de este lado, ¿Cierto?.

Ellos debieron abandonar sus propias creencias, lo que amaban y defendían con su chispa como nosotros, ellos también tuvieron sus pérdidas, sus decepciones.

-Esa mano está dañada, permíteme verla, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar- Exclame ignorando mi ansiedad, Él me miro desconfiado, pero no podía culparlo, yo tampoco he sido un ser que haya brindado algo a cambio. –Sólo los he ignorado- Me digo en mi procesador tomando su mano para examinarla, por su actitud se que él también debe estar cuestionando que decir, como responder.

-Por un momento olvidaremos lo que somos y fuimos, ahora sólo es una mecha con una herida y yo el doctor- Continuo en mi mente tomando mis herramientas para ayudarlo.

-Habría sido imposible que hicieses tú sólo las reparaciones- Exclame dirigiéndome a los sensores que componen ese punto.

-Dolerá un poco al principio, hasta que haya desconectado todos los sensores correspondientes- Proseguí. Es gracioso, mientras trabajo en su mano olvido lo que nos llevo a ese punto concentrándome en mi trabajo. Como dije antes, él como yo también es solo un Mecha.

-¿Por qué peleamos de ese modo?, ¿Cómo habría sido nuestra relación de no haber sido enemigos?, Me pregunte si alguna vez nos podríamos haber llevado bien.

-No odio a los voladores como Kitt, no detesto a los seekers, pero ese grupo en particular causo mucho dolor a los míos, a mi unidad, pero ellos como yo; sólo siguieron órdenes.

-La guerra a veces nos muestra lados oscuros de cada uno, puntos que jamás revelaríamos de no ser por ella- Habría querido preguntarle tantas cosas, hablar, conocerle.

Miles de ideas, de pensamientos, de dudas se hicieron presentes, mientras mis manos trabajaban en esas reparaciones casi automáticamente.

-¿Podre conocerte?- Me pregunte. Notando la seriedad de su mirada. ¿Qué es lo que piensa tan detenidamente?, ¿Qué es lo que lo ha hecho actuar así? Si fuésemos amigos, ¿Me lo dirías? ¿Confiarías en mí tus secretos?, ¿Seguirías mis consejos? Pero solo las dudas rodean esta extraña relación. Deberíamos darnos la oportunidad, deberíamos intentarlo, pero ambos tenemos tanto por que pelear-

El silencio rodea nuestras estructuras, con el toque suave de la luz que ilumina mi escritorio, con las herramientas al lado de nosotros.

Entonces su voz irrumpe mis pensamientos, su voz carente de esa clásica frialdad, la cual ha sido sustituida por la curiosidad.

Yo le escuche intentando comprender lo que trataba de conocer.

Irónica es la vida, mientras sus dudas son las mismas que yo también desee entender.

La tristeza regresa a mi chispa mientras busco las palabras para transmitir esa terrible realidad, pues si lo que él dice pudiese ser posible, yo mismo habría regresado a mi unidad.

-¿Qué motivo esa pregunta?, probablemente jamás lo sabré-

La reparación finaliza y él me agradece a su estilo antes de marcharse, todo ha sido estrictamente a un nivel muy profesional, pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de alivio.

-Tal vez no he olvidado que aún puedo entender, que aún puedo perdonar, sólo es difícil cuando el pasado ha sido tan oscuro para ambos-

Observo su figura retirarse después de esas breves palabras, no dirá nada más pero al menos sé que es un comienzo para ambos.

-Quien sabe, quizá algún día podríamos conocernos más- Me digo guardando la herramienta para volver a trabajar. Solo que esta vez la sonrisa en mi rostro es nuevamente visible, nuevamente soy quien debo ser- Susurro dejándolo partir.

………………………………………..

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**La Autoestima…**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los generos vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

"_**Este capítulo retrata un breve instante entre Kitt y MindMaster, despues de los eventos vividos en Silver Loup Garou"**_

**_................................._**

-Hey, ¿Extrañando los aires?- Se escucho la exclamación de Mind Master deteniéndose justo al lado de su hermano.

-Tú sabes que eso jamás pasará-Contesto el auto negro encaminándose al interior de la base. En esos días, las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, algo que el comandante agradecía, después de todo lo que habían pasado, era lo único que les permitía continuar con esa extraña normalidad que el grupo había comenzado aceptar como parte de la rutina.

-Aún falta que los grupos se acoplen adecuadamente- Pensó admirando la silueta alada que le seguía. Hay muchas cosas que definitivamente necesitan pulirse pero ahí la llevamos - Continuo sintiendo el golpe leve de su hermano en su espalda.

-Oye carrito si vas a frenar al menos prende los stops- Argumento el jet, alejándose de un salto.

-Si no te parece, ve a visitar las alturas y deja de hacer mi vida miserable- Contesto el deportivo con sencillez; el avión no se inmuto. Ambos se trataban así a diario, por lo que esa clase de discusiones no eran nada.

-No me digas que no envidias eso de vez en cuando - Prosiguió el volador, aventurándose a continuar con la conversación para molestar a su hermano.

Kitt sonrío deteniendo su paso, ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?- Pregunto al fin, tratando de averiguar lo que el Mig. Planeaba.

-Nada- Contesto el seeker con indiferencia, colocando sus manos en su cabeza. –Solo decía- Confirmo despreocupadamente.

El transam suspiro, un toque que había copiado de impulse quien a su vez lo aprendió de los humanos.

-Hay muchos tipos de éxitos y libertades- Comento el auto deteniéndose al lado de Mind Master, no necesito volar para sentirme bien conmigo mismo- Confirmo el deportivo negro, -Hace mucho pude haber pensado todo lo contrarío, e incluso maldije mi origen cayendo presa de mis frustraciones, pero ahora no sólo aprendí a vivir, aprendí que la grandeza no se basa en ideas vanas, si no en realidades, en resultados, en…saber quiénes somos y explotar esas habilidades que nos hacen únicos.

-Tal vez no soy capaz de alcanzar los aires, pero soy tan veloz como un avión en tierra-Exclamo el carro airoso -Tu jamás sabrás lo que se siente desafiar las leyes con un cuarteto de ruedas sobre el pavimento, sentir la velocidad mientras esquivas aquello que en las alturas jamás encontraras, hermano mío me gusta ser lo que soy y me siento orgulloso de ello- Finalizo el carro alejándose tranquilamente.

-He vivido muchas cosas como para negar lo que ha pasado en mi vida, tiempo atrás me obligue a olvidar todo lo que se ocultaba en ese origen que tanto odie, no quería pensar en mi padre, en mi creador, lo culpe por cosas que no merecía, trate de borrar de mi memoria su existencia, me justifique en los tratos que yo mismo provoque, no me hicieron a un lado, yo lo hice, nunca le di oportunidad a nadie de acercarse, excepto aquellos que eran demasiado necios como para entender mis señales. Pero ahora me he permitido revivir esos momentos, dándole una oportunidad a esa nueva realidad.

…………………………………

Mind Master sonrió al ver a su hermano alejarse.

-Como siempre, tienes razón- Se dijo volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Ese ciclo no había sido capaz de acabar con la paciencia del comandante.

-Buena ya será en otra ocasión-Finalizo

………………………………..

Cuando no existen dudas, entonces no hay nada que nos haga retroceder.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**De Femmes**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los géneros vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

"_**Este capítulo retrata a Kitt, Impulse, DarkWar, MindMaster y Silver Loup Garou " **_

……………………….

DarkWar…

A veces las preguntas más extrañas llegan en el momento menos indicado.

-¿Tienes algún prospecto en mente?- Resonó la pregunta de manera ajena a mis audios. Sin poder ocultar mi confusión observe a mi interlocutor incapaz de replicar.

Sus ópticos dorados brillaban con curiosidad, intentando deducir la verdad con esas palabras.

-¿Que podía responder a eso?- Me pregunte, evitando replicar, lo mejor sería permitirle seguir con su extraño interrogatorio, tal vez así averiguaría que tramaba en realidad.

-Estoy seguro de que un mecha como tú ha tenido muchas oportunidades, digo con esa figura y alas, creo que las femmes prefieren esos toques aéreos, más que a las unidades terrestres- Continuo el comentario sin nada de sarcasmo.

Ese era Impulse, el ingeniero en jefe de mi unidad, el único capaz de sobreponerse a todo lo que la vida pueda lanzar, manteniendo esa actitud poco usual. No es que me desagrade, de hecho es uno de los mechas más tolerables en esta base.

El Impala divagaba mientras terminaba de hacer algunas reparaciones en uno de mis propulsores, esos ciclos había tenido algunos problemas con uno de los motores y sólo él podía ser capaz de repararlo, la verdad es que después de ciertas experiencias no dejaría que otro médico me pusiera una mano encima si podía evitarlo.

La atención del mecha de cromas azules se centraba en esos delicados circuitos, o al menos eso creí, hasta que comenzó hablar.

-Debo aclarar que su falta de atención no me preocupa en lo absoluto.-

-¿Porque la curiosidad?- Respondí finalmente siguiéndole el juego con otra pregunta desviando la atención de mi ser hacia el suyo; la verdad es que bien podía hacer alarde de esas insinuaciones y encuentros que había tenido en mi vida. Pero ¿Para qué desanimar al joven bot?

La sonrisa que ilumino el rostro del impala solo revelo lo que imaginaba, aunque desapareció poco después adoptando un toque más nervioso e infantil. A veces esos Autobots eran demasiado sensibles.

-Nada, simple curiosidad- Confirmo cerrado el panel, -Con eso debe quedar listo, pruébalo y me avisas si hay algún problema, - Finalizo alejándose del escritorio para recoger sus herramientas. Era increíble imaginar que tiempo atrás fuimos enemigos jurados, y ahora… su oficina era prácticamente mi improvisado taller.

-Gracias- Comente… No era tan difícil decir eso con él. Específicamente él.

De inmediato me puse de pie apoyando mi extremidad inferior sobre el piso varias veces de manera experimental, sin problema.

El mecha continuo arreglando las cosas ignorando los alrededores.

Le mire indeciso, al parecer tenía algún problema romántico y buscaba ayuda, honestamente pensé que iría de inmediato con cualquiera de los otros autos, tal vez el mustang o el audi…no el audi no serviría en eso, su política de piensa primero y actúa después no es útil para esas situaciones, sin embargo el chico cazador podía ser más elocuente en el ámbito; aunque era obvio porque no buscaba el consejo de su comandante; ese transam era demasiado analítico como para pensar en algo así o tener algún consejo que fuese de verdadera utilidad.

Si…Ese auto negro era un fracaso con las féminas, algo con lo que podía molestarlo más adelante.

-Oh si – Me dije, guardando esas líneas de información en un lugar muy seguro. -Un tesoro en esos tiempos- añadí.

Ahora los ciclos transcurrían lentamente de manera patética en aquella base Autobot, y el objetivo siempre era demostrar quién era el mejor en ese enfrentamiento diario. Lo que nos llevaba a la situación inicial, la opción obvia…Yo- La sonrisa se enmarco en mi rostro, mientras continuaba sumergido en esos pensamientos rodeados de la dicha de hacer enfurecer a su supuesto comandante.

-Será divertido-Exclame abiertamente. Impulse me miraba ignorando esos gestos gracioso que debía mostrar mi reacción, lo que me devolvió a la realidad de inmediato.

-¿Donde la conociste?- Exclame de manera casual, aparentando desinterés, aunque para ahora estoy seguro de que sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando.

-En un bar en el centro de la ciudad- Susurro con un toque apenado; eso era nuevo, no sabía que esos mechas supieran como entretenerse fuera de la base, al menos no él. -El mundo está lleno de sorpresas - me dije asintiendo, mientras esperaba que continuara su relato.

-Pero eso ha sido todo- Comento finalmente.

-¿Todo?, ¿Hablaste con ella acaso?, ¿Conoces su designación?- Proseguí con el interrogatorio intrigado, en el pasado solía escuchar a muchos de mis aliados decepticon hablar sobre esos temas, y los detalles como la denominación de la femme no eran importantes, siempre y cuando fuese…bueno útil a otros propósitos por así decirlo.

El Ingeniero negó, -¿Como es posible?,- Me pregunte, ese mecha era uno de los más extrovertidos que había conocido.

-En realidad- Susurro, solo la vi- Afirmo en un tono casi imperceptible, mis audios tuvieron que ajustarse al máximo para escuchar esas últimas palabras subiendo la capacidad de recepción a una potencia única.

Le mire serio. Ese si era un problema después de todo. Ambos nos observamos por unos instantes, ningún dijo nada permitiendo que el tenebroso silencio envolviera el lugar con su presión. No me agradaba.

-¿Que responder?, ¿Que recomendar?- Mi procesador pasaba por muchos archivos esperando ubicar una respuesta efectiva y rápida.

-¡¡¡HOLA MIS QUERIDOS COMPAÑEROS DE UNIDAD!!!- Resonó un grito el cual nos hizo caer al piso, mis alas golpearon la superficie del escritorio, mientras impulse rebanaba por accidente un pedazo de la tabla de trabajo con su filosa puerta.

-¿Qué rayos?- Refunfuñe intentando recuperarme de la impresión, mi receptores de audio estaban des balanceados, había olvidado ajustarlos al nivel normal después de la charla y ahora pagaba las consecuencias con un momento de sordera.

-Fabuloso- Proseguí notando la forma purpúrea de Mind Master retorciéndose de risa al otro lado de la habitación.

-Viejo, eso no fue gracioso-Exclame recuperando lentamente mi audición.

-Te equivocas, si lo fue y mucho- Replico el Mig. Sentándose en el piso al lado de nosotros. –Ahora díganme, ¿Cual es el gran secreto?- Murmuro.

-No hay gran secreto- Respondí casi gritando, al parecer aún no ajustaba del todo mis audios.

Impulse continuo sonriendo, aunque esta vez se veía pensativo, -Esto me recordó algo muy gracioso-Dijo, distrayendo la atención del asunto principal, al parecer no deseaba que MM se entrometiera, creo que de estar en su lugar, yo tampoco lo querría.

-¿Qué cosa?- Prosiguió mi compañero seeker cual sparkling curioso, olvidando por completo la broma anterior.

-Nada, nada- Afirmo el Impala rápidamente, aunque su gesto pícaro también atraía mi atención; los años en la armada decepticon me habían enseñado a ser sumamente observador, por lo que logre captar ese gesto hasta cierto punto malicioso tras las palabras del auto azulado.

-Vamos Impulse dinos- Imite a mi amigo en esa jugarreta que sabía derretiría las barreras del Autobot. Lo que sea por conseguir la información deseada, y si ese método funcionaba con Mind Master también podía funcionar conmigo.

Yo no acostumbraba usar las denominaciones de los vehículos terrestres a menos que me viera en la necesidad, pero la curiosidad era demasiado para resistirse a ello.

-Nah, lo siento- Repitió, -Ady y K jamás me lo perdonarían- Confirmo dudoso.

Oh si habíamos obtenido algo, dos nombres, probablemente un par de femmes, -¿Acaso el transam se había visto envuelto con esas bots?, ¿Podría haberme equivocado sobre su falta de carisma?, no eso no podía ser- Me repetí.

MindMaster sonrío, al parecer ahora comprendía el porqué de la negativa del Ingeniero sonriendo. Su gesto burlón me hizo comprender que en efecto él sabía.

-¿Quiénes son?- Proseguí con un tomo más demandante, ahora no soportaba seguir en la oscuridad acerca de tal tema, entercandome como si fuese la razón de mi creación conocerlo.

-No, lo siento, jure por chispa que jamás hablaría al respecto- Finalizo el Impala levantándose del piso para salir apresuradamente antes de que yo reprochara cualquier cosa, aunque la sonrisa jamás abandono ese infantil rostro.

Estaba acabado, eso marco el final; el Muscle car no hablaría, lo dejo claro en el último enunciado, sin embargo Mind Master por otro lado…

El Mig. Parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba procesando mirándome con una seriedad fuera de lo común. Lo siento mucho amigo, pero hasta yo sé cuando debo guardar el secreto- Confirmo cerrando su óptico de manera burlona y altanera con el clásico.-¡Yo sé algo que tú no!- Antes de correr fuera del cuarto como si el mismo Unicron viniera tras él.

-¡¡¡SPARKLING!!!- Exclame frustrado, pero no hubo respuesta. -Probablemente ese miserable lo descubrió cuando vigilaba de manera enfermiza a su hermano fracasado-Murmure algo molesto.

Lo mejor sería dejar el tema por la paz, pero mi chispa ardía en esa maldita curiosidad que nos hacía parte de quienes éramos, por algo nos llamaban seekers… -Demonios-Pense.

Resignado me incorpore realizando un último ajuste en mis sistemas auditivos antes de abandonar la oficina, olvidando el desastre que habíamos dejado, me encamine hacia la sala de recreo, tal vez un poco de distracción o una buena pelea con algún tonto Aerialbot aliviaría esa necesidad que continuaba presente.

-Si eso podría ser interesante, un concurso de golpes con alguno de esos voladores, o quizá una carrera de maniobras aéreas me serviría para olvidar aquella conversación poco natural. Resaltar la superioridad por medio de una paliza aérea ayudaba mucho al ego, algo saludable para cualquier volador, eso era lo que mantenía en mente cuando la verdosa de nuestro teniente se hizo presente en una de las puertas laterales.

-Verde, buen color- Me dije recordando la denominación que Impulse había usado "Ady", - Me reí abiertamente, sonaba como el diminutivo de Adannos- Comente llamando la atención de la Silverado, quien me miro sin replicar desapareciendo de la vista tan rápido como había llegado. Algo que no se me hizo importante en el momento, después de todo la camioneta tendía hacer eso a pesar de su tamaño y peso.

-Ady y K- Proseguí deteniéndome en la entrada del cuarto de recreo, aunque para mi decepción estaba prácticamente vacío excepto por el Audi molesto a quien pensaba evadir y… nuestro comandante en persona. ¿Quién lo diría?

Sé que no tenía mucha información, pero ¿Cómo dejar pasar esa posibilidad?

El auto plateado me miro, pero no dijo nada observando simplemente mis movimientos con un toque de curiosidad, como si intentara leer min intenciones con mis pasos.

-Malditos espías- Susurre tomando un cubo de energon del dispensador común para sentarme al lado del mecha de cromas negros.

El transam ni siquiera me miro parecía decidió a evitar mi presencia a cualquier costo, o al menos eso creí cuando me ataco con ese sarcasmo tan característico.

-Es interesante que te hayas dignado a ver a los plebeyos, y beber su POCO saludable alimento-Exclamo con frialdad sin moverse; sus ópticos se ocultaban tras su visor carmesí mientras el energon tocaba sus labios suavemente.

-Rayos, ese maldito cristal rojizo me evitaría conocer al 100% su expresión al preguntarle sobre esas chicas- Gruñí en mi procesador.

-A veces hasta las estrellas deben descencender del mundo de los privilegiados para visitar a los menos afortunados- Respondí imitando el tono. Finalmente el comandante me enfoco al igual que su otro subordinado, al parecer eso se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Sí eso es cierto espero alguna vez ser capaz de ver alguna de ellas por aquí-Contesto con esa sonrisa carente de gracia, al menos para mí.

-Desgraciado- Susurre asegurándome de que escuchará, pero esto solo lo hizo ampliar el gesto bebiendo de manera más abierta su energón. Él miserable lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

-Ahora va la mía carrito- Pensé enfocando mi propia bebida.

-Dime "Kitt"- Exclame, haciendo énfasis en el nombre, -¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Ady y K?- Proseguí, pensando en el resto de la oración cuando una gran cantidad de energon cayó sobre mí bañando parte de mi estructura. Molesto me levante para golpearlo cuando vi su cara de incredulidad. El visor ocultaba la mirada, pero la boca abierta fue más que suficiente, por un momento el temple del comandante parecía haber desaparecido, sus alas puerta temblaban sin control, su mano presionaba el cubo ahora destrozado, pero ni una palabra provino de su procesador. Al otro lado de la habitación Loup parecía igual de impresionado que yo con su reacción, creo que jamás había visto algo así en su líder.

-Je- Dije, -Bien comandante, ¿Hablaras sobre aquello o seguiré interrogando a Impulse?- Pregunte con una confianza que me hizo olvidar el enojo anterior, era el seeker más feliz del universo en ese momento y como estaba disfrutándolo.

De inmediato el auto se abalanzo sobre mí de manera salvaje tratando de golpearme, con dificultad escape de su agarre retrocediendo, la rabia que reflejaba estaba más allá de mis capacidades de procesamiento. El auto no espero un momento sacando su rifle.

-¡DEMONIOS!- Pensé cargando mis propias armas, cuando el Audi intervino saltando sobre la espalda de su oficial. Yo retrocedí unos pasos admirando la furia con la que ambos se enfrentaban, al parecer el coche se había transformado con ese simple comentario. Debo admitir que era entretenido, pero eso no le daba una respuesta real a mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué te dijo el alférez?- Grito con furia intentando deshacerse del peso de su subordinado, Loup Garou realmente estaba esforzándose por retenerlo.

-¿Cuándo la conociste?- Proseguí el interrogatorio, pero a diferencia de lo que creí sería el principio de otro enfrentamiento campal, la ira se transformo en pasividad, el comandante autobot dejo de pelar al momento, lo que ocasiono que el R8 lo liberará de inmediato.

-Jamás lo sabrás- Contesto con convicción, -Pero fue una interesante relación, una que engaño al mismo prime- Afirmo con frialdad.

Yo le mire estupefacto, -¿Qué?, ¿El Prime?, ¿Qué es lo que…?- Pero fui incapaz de proseguir, pues al parecer las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, mientras él se acicalaba para tomar otro cubo de energon como si nada hubiese pasado, -Solo digamos que yo tuve a la femme que él jamás pudo tener- Prosiguió de modo altanero, su postura se asemejaba mucho a la de los seekers, con esa arrogancia tan nuestra.

-Pero creo que ese es un secreto que sabremos guardar, ¿Cierto DarkWar?- Me pregunto.

Yo me disponía hablar, sin embargo con una seña me hizo detener toda palabra antes de abandonar el procesador vocal.

-O le preguntaré a Mind Master acerca de la misteriosa femme que salías a ver en los tiempos libres- Amenazo.

Yo gruñí al comentario, al parecer estaba atrapado al igual que él, ¿Cómo rayos mi amigo sabía sobre eso?, tal vez imitaba las acciones que en el pasado estaban reservadas para su hermano, o lo dedujo con mis constantes desapariciones.

-SIience era…una conocida…amiga puede que lo haya sido, pero no podía permitir mi orgullo manchado por sus chismes- Me dije en la mente frustrado.

-Bien, no diré nada, pero tú tampoco- Dije pensando en una futura revancha.

-Es un trato entre caballeros- Contesto volviendo a tomar su posición como si nada, mi atención se enfoco en el espía quien ahora parecía estar "Meditando o como sea que se llame", al menos no me estaba molestando.

-Descuiden, yo no escuche ni vi nada- Murmuro sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible.

Sin más volví a sentarme, no escaparía mi orgullo no lo permitiría, como no lo haría el de él. Imitándolo tome nuevamente mi energon.

-Que se entretengan cazanovas- Finalizo el Audi.

Kitt me miro y yo a él, no necesitamos palabras, ambos nos lanzamos sobre él. Al parecer hasta el místico R8 tenía sus momentos pesados

FIN

………………………………………….

Este capítulo hace alusión a una aventura vivida por Dark War antes de Silver Loup Garou.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**La misión**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los generos vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

"_**Este capítulo retrata a Transfer en sus últimos momentos como miembro de la Unidad Omega en T-D antes del nacimiento de Silver Loup Garou" **_

……………………………………

Fuera de línea temporal… Esa simple oración había marcado su futuro para siempre.

El ataque fue brutal, calculado a la perfección, sin consideración. Decisivo y exacto; diseñado para acabar con todo lo que habían defendido, el sacrificio que realizaron se desborono frente a sus ópticos al notar la intensidad del fuego enemigo.

Ellos…Lo habían intentado, las órdenes fueron claras, nunca dudaron; siempre siguiendo sus instrucciones sin importar el resultado final. Aquel que ahora estaban enfrentando.

La lluvia de misiles aterrizo sobre aquellos que se encontraban desprotegidos, excepto por un elemento, el último de su unidad en ese lugar.

Cada disparo dio en el blanco, desintegrando los alrededores con las explosiones, la onda expansiva lo empujo junto con algunos otros mechas que le acompañaban, inocentes quienes gritaban al sentir sus circuitos derretirse con la intensidad del calor.

Como un infierno, el guerrero no tuvo oportunidad.

La visión fue tétrica; los cuerpos caían inertes a su alrededor dejando tan sólo el rastro de la vida que alguna vez albergaron, cascarones vacíos, sombras de lo que pudo ser o fue.

Él estaba desolado, su procesador almacenaba la información con velocidad cargando cada imagen en esa base de datos, modificando esa personalidad.

-No- Susurro para sí distinguiendo las siluetas que volvían a brindarles su segunda porción.

La violencia nunca formo parte real en su filosofía, pero para que la paz se restableciera era necesario pelear-

_- T__ontos son aquellos que se mantienen esperando a que la solución llegue sin hacer nada para cambiar lo que está a punto de pasar-_ La frase tan clásica trajo consigo el recuerdo de su mejor amigo caído, el mecha de cromas cálidos conocido como Sol.

-Esa es la diferencia- Continuo para sí, repitiendo el resto de la oración.

Una unidad que peleo con esa creencia en firme, muchos compañeros, aliados, amigos; perecieron por esos ideales. Justo en el mismo lugar donde estaba él.

_-La vida no es eterna, pero si muero quiero h__acerlo peleando por lo que creo, también deberías hacerlo tú- _

La despedida fue difícil, pero el recuerdo jamás se olvido, él había jurado que lo haría, que si caía lo haría de esa manera, con honor…

-Solarius- Se dijo, él Célica que se marcho a la matriz ciclos atrás continuaba vagando en su agotado procesador, con el recuerdo de lo inevitable. Ahora Transfer sabía que era tarde, entendía la gravedad de su falla, el fracaso que extendía sus garras para indicarles que el final había llegado.

El Audi R8 admiro todo con pasividad, su universo había perdido significado, pero no se rindió, empuñando su arma abriendo fuego contra el enemigo. El fuego envolvió su campo de visión, la visibilidad se perdió entre las llamas y el calor, los muros de las estructuras cercanas se derrumbaron sobre su silueta agotada. Nunca supo el destino del resto de su unidad… Ellos debían estar muertos, como él…

…………………………

¿Que nos obliga a seguir cuando creemos que todo se ha terminado? Nada, excepto la fuerza de voluntad, el valor de enfrentar la realidad.

…………………………

Su cuerpo inmóvil continuaba atrapado bajo los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue su refugio, sin embargo después de ese impacto, sabía que estaba completamente solo.

-Nadie sobreviviría a eso, nadie… excepto…él-

La oscuridad era su única compañera en esos instantes de desolación, no había sonidos aledaños, ni imágenes buenas o malas, tan sólo el vacío, el mismo que te rodea cuando la muerte decide que es momento de viajar.

Sin embargo el momento aún no llegaba, mientras el tiempo transcurría enmarcado en un cronometro, el cual indicaba la reserva de energía que aún conservaba, la maldición de la vida o la muerte lenta en el olvido.

- Dos ciclos, es lo que queda por vivir- Susurró incapaz de moverse. Los escombros eran sus únicos compañeros, mientras su prisionero pensaba en cómo había llegado hasta ahí, en las aventuras vividas, en las experiencias y en ella. La femme que jamás volvería a ver.

Una suave sonrisa se enmarco en su rostro, al revivir lo que había alcanzado a experimentar. Después de todo, eso era de lo que se componía la vida.

……………………………………

-No me gusta la violencia- Aseguro el día que conoció a su comandante. Quien tan sólo le dirigió una Mirada impresionada, a su lado Solarius tan solo negó irónicamente, eso era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

-_¿Cuántos comandantes has dejado igual de desconcertados?, me impresiona que no te haya mandado de vuelta a las barracas solicitando tu transferencia o cambio-_

Ciertamente su amigo siempre tenía razón.

-No quería fallarle al comandante Avalanche, él tuvo la paciencia para aceptar mis ideas, mi manera de trabajar, así como mis compañeros de unidad- Prosiguió platicando consigo mismo.

Una señal se hizo presente, enunciando la segunda fase de la reserva, se aproximaba su final.

Pero él no esperaba ningún rescate milagroso, no es que fuera un fatalista, era realista, entendía que

nadie iría a buscarlo. No después de lo que sucedió.

-Ellos nos abandonaron- Pensó

……………………………………..

A lo lejos un grupo muy singular de decepticons recorría los restos abandonados por el grupo aéreo, su trabajo era conseguir lo que fuese útil a su grupo y reciclarlo; después de todo la guerra nunca es amable con ninguno de los bandos, menos con el estado en el que ahora se encontraba Cybertron.

-Definitivamente seekers- Resonó la exclamación del líder de esa diminuta expedición, las cosas no lucían bien, los voladores tendían acabar con todo lo que pudiesen exterminar, borrando de la faz del planeta toda cosa que les fuese de utilidad.

-NO encontraremos nada útil- Confirmo otro de los presentes.

-Tal vez- Fue la respuesta del líder quien continuo caminado, topándose con algo inesperado, bajo unos escombros, la forma de un cañón se revelaba en casi perfectas condiciones y con un croma claro.

-Increíble- Se dijo aproximándose, seguido de cerca por su equipo de apoyo.

El Decpeticon con forma alterna terrestre escarbo liberando al Autobot, su cuerpo estaba sumamente dañado, pero la silueta de su estructura real resaltaba con elegancia después de todo.

-Argh está vivo- Comento uno de sus acompañantes.

-Acabemos con esa chispa- Intervino otro apuntando al objetivo, esperando su eliminación.

Nadie espero él resultado, nadie lo vio venir. De la nada el mecha blanco se levanto usando el resto de sus fuerzas para agredir a su ejecutor, con facilidad lo desarmo derribándolo con un salto, mientras arrancaba el arma con una mordida poco normal.

-¿Qué diablos?- Exclamaron los otros notando la ferocidad con la que atacaba el autobot, ellos se dispusieron acabarlo, pero su líder no lo permitió, disfrutando de la escena mientras su tropa sufría las consecuencias de sus actos.

………………………………

A veces sólo se requiere del instinto de superviviencia o de la desesperación.

……………………………..

-¡lo matara!- Afirmaba el grupo, pero su sargento tan sólo sonrió, - Si lo hace es porque era débil y no merecía estar entre nosotros- Confirmo, notando el asesinato a sangre fría.

-Si muero lo haré peleando, yo terminare mi misión- Exclamo el mecha claro volviendo su atención al resto de los enemigos. El energon goteaba de sus colmillos afilados, las marcas de la batalla se encontraban visibles, pero eso parecía irrisorio.

La alerta de falta de energía se disparo en su procesador, estaba muriendo y lo haría con honor. Sin dudarlo, Transfer uso su ultima reserva en ese movimiento, el sargento disparo, pero no acertó, recibiendo un rasguño de parte del R8. Quien esperaba esa reacción.

-Sí, hazlo autobot- Exclamo el decepticon colocando su arma caliente por el disparo sobre el rostro del Audi, el cual jamás retrocedió. Había hecho una promesa después de todo.

La alarma sonó nuevamente anunciando el fuera de línea temporal para conservar energía. Un sistema de seguridad con la que casi todos los mechas contaban.

-¡NO!- Quiso gritar el deportivo blanco, pero nada salió de su vocalizador, la fuerza abandono su figura, dejándolo indefenso cual cachorro ante los agresores quienes lo rodearon apuntando con sus armas, pero sin accionarlas.

-Levántenlo, al menos encontramos algo útil- Ordeno el Sargento sosteniendo su herida.

-Pero señor- Refunfuño uno de sus subordinados, recibiendo un golpe por parte de su superior, -La guerra no se gana tan sólo con batallas salvajes sin sentido, todo lo que está detrás, de la estrategia es la información de inteligencia, datos esenciales que pueden enmarcar la ventaja al final- Explico el Decepticon de manera altanera.

-El es un Autobot y que mejor manera de conocer sus planes que usando a uno de los suyos- Finalizo.

Sus tropas obedecieron pasando al lado del cuerpo de su camarada caído sin siquiera verlo, la forma del mecha ahora grisáceo formaba parte del grupo de bajas.

El Sargento observo al grupo desvanecerse en las sombras tan silenciosos como llegaron, a pesar de llevar consigo a su nuevo "Miembro entre sus brazos".

-En la guerra todo se vale, y una buena herramienta siempre puede usarse si se sabe el cómo- Murmuro notando su herida una vez más. Un recordatorio para él, como s para el enemigo lo sería esa marca hecha por su mano, la quemadura creada por el cañón de su arme en el rostro del autobot adornando su costado inferior izquierdo de manera horizontal.

Marcándolo como suyo. Igual que el resto de su unidad.

-Así es Silver, mi nuevo recluta- Se escucho la denominación por parte del líder del grupo. Después de todo, esa era su verdadera misión.

………………………………

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Una decisión**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los géneros vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

"_**Este capítulo retrata a Avalanche quien se enfrenta a una de las decisiones más difíciles de toda su carrera"**_

………………………………………….

La noticia era terrible y el resultado inevitable. Avalanche observo los reportes sin saber qué hacer, por primera vez su sentido del deber se encontraba en una terrible encrucijada, mientras los sentimientos intervenían con la decisión que se venía a mano.

-No somos Primus, no tenemos derecho a decidir sobre quien vive y quien muere- Pensó repasando la información que iluminaba el data pad con las anotaciones de su médico Red Canyon.

-Debe haber otra forma- Prosiguió, notando el gesto inexpresivo de su segundo, quien pacientemente esperaba su respuesta sin interrumpir, justo ahí en la entrada de la enfermería.

Su pose tranquila, tan sólo servía para estresarlo más. Como preparando la inminente batalla que se avecinaba entre ambos.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan despreocupado?, ¿Cómo puede actuar como si no pasará nada?- Se pregunto el ferrari intentando prolongar la realidad.

Kitt le miro por un momento, notando el dolor que su comandante experimentaba, esa decisión marcaría todo, una vida u otra, el condenaría y salvaría a la vez, o perdería todo; eso dependía sólo de él.

-Todos en la guerra decidimos si otro vive o muere, tal vez no es nuestro derecho, pero es lo que hacemos- Comento el transam, sacando de su trance al su oficial superior.

-Cada vez que acciono mi rifle, cada vez que empuñas y combates con tus armas extingues vidas, chispas que como tú existen, sienten y pelean por un fin. Tal vez sus ideales son diferentes, pero al final también son mechas como tú y yo- Comento el francotirador de manera analítica, tal vez a los audios de Avalanche sonaban insensible, pero era tan sólo para ayudarle a tomar la decisión.

-Debo…pensar- Respondió el Ferrari carmesí saliendo de la habitación.

La enfermería estaba cerrada, excepto para ellos y el personal médico. Red Canyon trabajaba en una consola aledaña sin poner atención a las palabras de quienes le acompañaban. Él sabía lo que estaba por suceder.

El comandante salió hacia el pasillo pensativo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, analizar la información antes de dictar una sentencia…de tomar su decisión.

Impulse y Sol, dos de sus tropas, dos de sus mechas y amigos.

El ferrari continuo el paso, topándose con la forma de Transfer quien tan solo admiraba el muro sin reaccionar, su rostro bajo indicaba su depresión, mientras las puertas le negaban el acceso aquellos a quienes deseaba ver.

-Transfer- Comento el deportivo, obteniendo una mirada poco común para el Audi, quien de inmediato se puso de pie, intentando borrar toda marca de energon, limpiando los rastros dejados por las lágrimas.

-¿Acaso lloraba?,- Se pregunto el oficial de mayor rango.

-¿Señor?- Susurro el R8 con un tono papagado, el dolor era demasiado evidente en su chispa para negarlo.

-Descansa; Red esta atendiéndolos- Ordeno el mecha carmesí, pero el técnico negó buscando algún pretexto para continuar esperando.

No abandonaría a sus amigos a su suerte.

Las palabras resonaron escapando del procesador del mecha de cromas blancos, pero él comandante no las escucho, perdido en ese trance que le perseguía desde el inicio de la situación.

-Lo siento tanto, lo siento porque he fallado- Se dijo al ver el gesto derrotista que vestía el auto blanco.

Las palabras de Kitt continuaban vagando en su procesador, mientras la lógica dictaminaba como debía actuar.

-Mi trabajo era defenderlos, protegerlos, guiarlos…NO condenarlos- Continuo para sí recordando lo que sucedió.

……………………………………….

(Flashback)

-No llegaremos a tiempo- Resonó la voz de Kitt a través del transmisor, los autos recorrían el accidentado terreno respondiendo a la llamada de auxilio, Avalanche llevaba consigo a su mejor rastreador. El célica, quien se adelanto revelando sus intenciones.

-Comandante, permítame tomar ventaja, mis sistemas están diseñados para terrenos como estos, puedo llegar antes que usted- Confirmo el Toyota con desesperación.

-No puedo permitirlo, es demasiado arriesgado- Comando el ferrari, pero su subordinado no se rindió, insistiendo que ese era su deber. La vida de uno de sus compañeros estaba e juego.

-Si no llega algún refuerzo perderemos el punto de control y con él a Impulse señor- Confirmo el Tunner.

La señal de afirmación proveniente del transam sólo remarco lo que tanto temió.

-Impulse no tendrá oportunidad sólo-Se dijo el comandante.

…………………………………………..

-Sabía que no debía permitirlo- Comento internándose nuevamente en la enfermería, donde los cuerpos de sus tropas continuaban reposando, los cromas vibrantes continuaban enmarcando sus estructuras, pero eso era todo.

-Sin signos reales de vida- Comento pasando su mano por el metal frío de sus figuras.

…………………………………………..

(Flashback)

-No hay suplementos para auxiliarlos, no tenemos nada- Confirmo el médico entregando el datapad.

-No de nuevo- Replico, ya había perdido a 3 miembros de su escuadrón, no soportaría perder a 2 más.

-Quiero que haga todo lo posible entendió, ¡TODO!- Ordeno el ferrari con frustración.

La explorer negó, -Avalanche señor, Impulse no sobrevivirá, como le dije no tenemos los componentes que requerimos, su core se daño… pronto su chispa se extinguirá- Confirmo la camioneta de salvamento.

……………………………………………

El Impala reposaba en la tabla de reparación inerte, el azul brillaba con la luz de las lámparas que le iluminaban. El deportivo se aproximo notando la pasividad con la que parecía descansar, a pesar de lo terrible que era la imagen de ese pecho dañado, a pesar de la escaza luz que aún se mantenía en ese core dañado.

…………………………………………….

(Flashback)

-¿Qué hay de Solarius?- Pregunto el oficial más calmado, el médico entrego el segundo Pad, pero ahora no estaban solos pues el transam les acompañaba.

-Su estructura externa se ve bien, pero el impulso enviado por los decepticons desestabilizo su chispa creando fisuras imposibles de tratar.

-¿Fisuras?- Intervino el ferrari intentando comprender lo que escuchaba.

-Sus sistemas trabajan bien, pero no hay manera de saber si alguna vez despertará, al parecer él recibió el impacto directo del arma enemiga cubriendo al alférez, pero al hacerlo su chispa no soporto del todo, desestabilizándola y fraccionando secciones que son imposibles de repara. Es un milagro que continúe en línea.

-Impulse recibió un ataque por la espalda al mismo tiempo, al parecer la onda expansiva de un misil perdido- Confirmo su segundo interrumpiendo al médico.

-El core se daño- Finalizo el transam sin más. Su amigo, su mejor amigo estaba a punto de partir y él no podía hacer nada, pero todo esto quedaría sólo para él.

Avalanche no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Maldición, maldición- Susurro sin saber qué hacer.

No hay nada en el entrenamiento que te preparé para algo como esto.

…………………………………………………

El ferrari volteo, distinguiendo la forma carmesí de Solarius, el Toyota que había salvado en cierto modo al Impala. Lástima que sólo le otorgó unos breems más.

El mecha mantenía su imponente figura, con la fuerza del fuego que le rodeaba, un toque especial en su diseño, algo que reflejaba su personalidad.

-¿Qué harías en mi lugar?- Susurro, distinguiendo las marcas en el chasís.

-¿Dime Sol, aún estas aquí?- Continuo distinguiendo la forma de su segundo en la entrada una vez más.

-El tiempo se acaba Avalanche, tienes que tomar una decisión-

…………………………………………………..

(Flashback)

-Impulse tiene salvación, sólo necesitamos las piezas para reparar su Core, desafortunadamente no contamos con ellas y así incomunicados, no hay nada por hacer- Comento Red Canyon pensando si continuar.

-¿Pero?- Pregunto el Comandante intentando aceptar la realidad.

-Pero hay una posibilidad- Prosiguió el médico mostrando otro esquema holográfico.

-Podemos usar…-Su voz se quebró mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el nombre del otro ente.

-No puede ser- Respondió el ferrari, -¿Cómo puede pasar eso por sus procesadores?, ¿Acaso están locos?- Exclamo exaltado.

Ni Kitt ni Red Canyon Replicaron

…………………………………………………………..

-¿Tengo el derecho de hacerlo?- Se pregunto

-¿Realmente tengo derecho?- Continuo.

Si él aceptaba, Impulse se salvaría y regresaría a la normalidad, pero Solarius moriría.

-El está más allá de tu alcance- Comento el transam notando la expresión en el rostro de su comandante, su chispa esta fracturada, quizá su forma permanezca intacta, pero él no existe más, su alma esta corrupta, incapaz de partir e incapaz de regresar, atrapado en medio de la nada.

El Toyota parecía seguir en recarga.

-Es como el fuera de línea temporal Avalanche, al negarte lo condenas a una eternidad de oscuridad- Confirmo Kitt, pero el ferrari negó mirándolo con enojo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Acaso entiendes lo que dices?, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Prosiguió con el tono acusador.

-Dime que no es porque Impulse está a punto de morir, dime que no es porque es él y no otro.- Confirmo con enojo.

Las alas puerta del teniente descendieron con dolor al escuchar eso de su superior.

-¡Cállate!- Respondió el auto negro cansado de la situación, para ambos era difícil, para ambos era doloroso. -¡Tu tampoco lo sabes!, pero lo que sí sé es que no importa quien este del otro lado esperando.

- Solarius cayó con honor peleando, ahora merece tener paz, como todos sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, el tomo su decisión y lo hizo con honor, ahora honra su deseo y permítele descansar – Continuo el auto negro con frustración. Su visor ocultaba su mirada, pero el leve brillo de una lágrima se encargo de revelar lo que pensaba.

-Ambos son mis amigos, mis compañeros y aliados, no estoy decidiendo, pero es lo mejor. O salvas a uno o los pierdes a los dos, Es su decisión comandante- Susurro incapaz de continuar la discusión.

Avalanche tampoco replico.

……………………………………….

El tiempo pasó, mientras Red Canyon trabajaba, preparando todo. A las afueras de la enfermería Transfer esperaba.

Una decisión había sido tomada, él no lo sabía, pero entendía que su amigo no regresaría.

-Siempre debes pelear por lo que crees, ¿Cierto Sol?- Susurro para sí.

………………………………………

-Todos los ciclos me pregunto si mi decisión fue la adecuada, tal vez Solarius se recuperaría, tal vez Impulse debía morir, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ahora sólo me queda seguir, esperando alguna vez… que me perdones- Se escucho la voz del deportivo rojo mientras firmaba la orden para la operación.

………………………………………..

Ser líder no es fácil, siempre hay que considerar el peso de una decisión.

FIN


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Los amigos**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los géneros vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

"_**Este capítulo retrata un amigable encuentro entre Adannos y Kitt, Despues de Silver Loup Garou y antes de Ragnarok"**_

**_................................_**

La oficina estaba tranquila, al parecer las cosas estaban mejorando para la Unidad Avalanche. Algo que su comandante agradecía con toda su chispa. Después de tanto esfuerzo alcanzaba a ver los resultados reflejados en el desempeño de los suyos.

-Por increíble que parezca, por fin nos hemos acoplado- Se dijo, mientras recogía algunas cosas que se encontraban fuera de lugar. El transam se tomo su tiempo archivando algunos pads antes de apagar los sistemas de su estación de trabajo. Por primera vez estaba disfrutando de su espacio.

-Ser Comandante era más complejo de lo que había anticipado.- Continuo cerrando su oficina.

-¿De salida?- Interrumpió su segundo, quien parecía haber estado esperando a su superior en el pasillo.

-Esa era la idea, pero si tienes algo que resolver- Replico el deportivo disponiéndose a volver a su oficina cuando Adannos lo detuvo.

-Hey, alto. No es nada de trabajo, solo pensé que sería agradable platicar un rato; ya sabes para recordar viejas aventuras, a veces es saludable salir a entretenerse- Comento la Silverado sonriendo levemente.

Kitt le miro indeciso, la verdad es que tenía tiempo que no se relajaba, pensando siempre en como solucionar sus problemas, principalmente los que involucraban a… -Espera , ¿Que hay de los seekers?- Pregunto de inmediato con preocupación. La verdad es que desde la llegada del grupo de voladores la situación había empeorado, si MindMaster ya era incontrolable, ahora su líder aéreo no se quedaba atrás, sin mencionar a las femmes.

-No te preocupes por ellos- Comento Addanos, -Están en servicio y su ronda no terminará hasta tarde, así que no hay problema.

Por alguna razón eso no lo hacía tranquilizarse, esos ciclos tanto DarkWar como él habían caído en un juego personal que no les permitía un momento de paz.

El 4x4 se percato de ello de inmediato, pero sabía que su comandante merecía relajarse.

-De cualquier modo Terran y Loup están monitoreando la base. Ellos nos informarán cuando regresen tus demonios voladores- Prosiguió la camioneta de cromas verdes.

-Bueno, supongo que si todo esta cubierto- Razono el Transam. –No tengo de que preocuparme- Finalizo accediendo a la sugerencia de su Segundo. Dispuesto a pasar un rato agradable por una vez.

…………………………………….

Sin importar como. Todos merecen tarde o temprano un descanso.

…………………………………….

Ambos oficiales visitaron un bar cercano, el que acostumbraban frecuentar cuando había oportunidad, y aunque esta vez no consumían alto grado, la música era agradable para pasar el rato.

-Siempre me he preguntado ¿Porque Kup?- Comento la camioneta despreocupada.

El transam noto la forma colorida de la dueña del establecimiento, quien con una sonrisa se aproximo a su mesa.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?- Pregunto jugando con una charola que traía entre sus manos.

-Unos cubos de energon procesado- Sugirió el teniente.

-Perfecto y ¿Usted comandante?- Prosiguió la femme dirigiéndose al transam.

-Yo…no…yo estoy bien gracias- Replico el aludido algo apenado.

-Si te gusta ¿Porque no le hablas?- Resonó nuevamente la voz de la Silverado al verla alejarse.

-¿Que?,no, no, ella je,…Es Linda pero creo que no funcionaría- Se excuso el vehículo negro regresando su atención a la bebida.

-Ella merece algo diferente- Susurro.

Adannos se dispuso a seguir, pero Kitt le interrumpió, retomando el tema inicial de la conversación.

- Mencionaste a Kup, ¿Que deseabas saber de él?- Cuestiono el auto.

La camioneta le miro pensativo, -solo me gustaría saber, ¿Porque él y no otro?

-En realidad los objetivos los selecciono Avalanche, no yo- Se excuso el deportivo, como lo hacía cuando estaba con él. Avalanche su oficial superior.

-Y tú… simplemente seguiste órdenes- Comento la Silverado

Kitt lo miro con seriedad, ¿Que buscas realmente Adannos?,- Pregunto el comandante directo y al punto.

-No es lo que busco, es solo que no se…Siempre tuve la duda, ¿Porque él y no Springer , o algún otro miembro del equipo,Porque no yo?-Quiso preguntar.

El francotirador no dijo nada, manteniendo su procesador activo, pensando en como responder a eso. La acción lógica habría sido acabar con el oficial de seguridad.

-Debía hacerle daño- Murmuro después de un rato. –Debía doler como no lo había hecho antes, debía sentir lo que sentimos nosotros, de eso trataba el Talion- Continuo el coche con un toque frío.

-Ya veo- Fue la sencilla respuesta.

-Ahora, dime…-¿Que fue lo que pensaste al verme ahí?, se que no fue común mi aparición, sin embargo me permitieron rápidamente el acceso.- Prosiguió el carro.

-¿Estas criticando mis sistemas de seguridad?- Exclamo el 4x 4 sonriendo mientras tomaba los cubitos que había ordenado.

-Pues…- Contesto el auto, recibiendo un zape de parte de su amigo.

-Auch, oye- Refunfuño el Transam

-No estamos en servicio- Fue la excusa perfecta de la camioneta.

-Si fue sospechosa tu llegada, debo admitir que en ese momento el Talion no pasaba por mi procesador, pero si otras teorías extrañas- Dijo, -Pensé que la manera más adecuada de averiguar la verdad sería aproximándome de manera personal, a veces ese método es, más confiable-

-Así que te presentaste frente a mí como si nada- Intervino el deportivo.

-Mis equipo pensaba que era una locura, pero a veces soy un poco terco- Fue la sencilla respuesta.

-Que si no- Otro zape…

Ambos oficiales rieron al momento,

-Agradezco que hayan vuelto por mi- Murmuro Kitt.

-Si mugroso auto suicida, querías toda la Gloria y el honor para ti- Reclamo el 4x4.

El tiempo continúo pasando y ambos disfrutaron de ese instante como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

………………………………..

A veces un poco de tiempo con un buen amigo es necesario.

………………………………

Los pasillos de la base se denotaban casi vacíos para cuando regresaron.

-Pero la batería es Buena- Se escucho la voz de Adannos nuevamente irrumpiendo esa paz y calma.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?, Si es un instrumento infernal, como el de Impulse- Gruño el Transam.

-Admite que te gusta- Replico la camioneta.

-NO-

-Admite que quieres intentarlo- Prosiguió el teniente.

-Eres igual o peor que Impulse- Finalizo Kitt dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-Oye creí que irías a recargar- Llamo el 4x4.

-Si, pero antes quiero ver…-

Las palabras enmudecieron, permitiendo al silencio reinar por un momento. Adannos se preocupo llegando al lado de su superior para admirar lo que lo tenía impactado. Ambos mechas no lo podían creer.

Frente a ellos reposaba, una cabeza gigantesca "replica" de cierto Seeker verde ocupaba más de la mitad de la oficina, sin rastro de como había llegado ahí.

-AHHHHHHHHH ¿QUIEN RAYOS COLOCO ESO AHÏ?- Grito el transam exasperado, saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad en busca de un culpable.

Momentos después la SiIverdo se recupero de la impresión, distinguiendo al culpable.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras- Exclamo Adannos notando la forma de cierto ingeniero acompañado de sus dos cómplices.

-AH fue divertido, valió la pena la foto- Confirmo el Impala.

-YA quiero ver que tan divertido será para Loup y Terran- Resonó la voz de MindMaster a su lado.

-Bueno la seguridad ya no esta a mi cargo, que tengan buen fin de ciclo- Respondió el 4x4 preparándose para retirarse cuando una transmisión retuvo sus pasos.

-ADANNOS, A MÍ…A LA SALA DE VIGILANCIA YA-

-Fabuloso- Finalizo el teniente agobiado.

-ESPEPERA A QUE LLEGUE ESE SEEKER, AH DE VERDAD QUE SABRA PORQUE ME DEDICO A DERRIBAR A LOS DE SU CLASE…- Continuaron los reclamos de Kilt.

-Creo que mi salida recreativa de nada sirvió- Murmuro para si retomando el paso.

-Ahora Kilt esta más estresado-Prosiguio con resignación, a sabiendas de que no descansaría hasta dar por finalizado ese asunto, estaría en servicio un largo rato con su superior, pero no podía quejarse, pues eso también era parte de ser un buen amigo.

…………………………..

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Un sueño…**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los generos vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

"_**Este capítulo retrata a Terran justo después del final de Un mustang sin Jinete"**_

……………………..

¿Qué queda cuando sabes que todo se ha terminado?

-Comenzar de nuevo-

El Mustang admiro el paisaje, el sol brillaba reflejando su vida en la arena que los rodeaba, no había mucho alrededor, sólo rocas y cáctus; pero incluso ese lugar tenia un toque de belleza si se le sabía observar.

-No has dicho nada en todo el rato- Comento un joven humano, el chofer del deportivo dorado; quien ahora era la única familia que le quedaba al viejo auto.

-Admiraba el paisaje- Respondió el carro. Al igual que los corceles salvajes que alguna vez recorrieron esas tierras, el vehículo aceleraba jugueteando con la arena y el sol.

-Es hermoso realmente- Prosiguió el joven humano pisando el freno. Él atardecer no tardaría demasiado en mostrarse y él estaba ahí para observarlo.

-Es un planeta único, jamás pensé que la luz de las estrellas fuera tan maravillosa- Exclamo un joven que parecía pertenecer a una era pasada. La forma se había formado de la nada, haciéndole compañía a su compañero humano.

Su dueño sabía muy bien la razón de esa elección, el porque de esa figura atrapada en el tiempo, congelada en una escena proveniente de otra era, un recuerdo se su padre, un relato, una vivencia.

-¿Por qué continuas con esa forma anticuada?- Pregunto finalmente el humano.

-¿Por qué no?- Fue la sencilla respuesta, aquella que siempre obtenía cuando iniciaba una discusión sobre el tema.

-Es por papá ¿Cierto?- Continuo el joven sentándose en la arena para recargarse en el carro; su cabeza reposo sobre la pintura tibia que recubría la forma aerodinámica de su compañero.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho cierto?-Resonó la pregunta, Terran le miro serio, antes de caminar por un momento para regresar la atención al cielo azulado.

-A veces las cosas no pueden cambiarse, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que debemos aceptar nuestra derrota, todos tenemos un sueño y merecemos alcanzarlo antes de partir, cuando no lo haces, algo se queda aquí- Contesto la figura recreada, el chico asintió admirando la naturalidad con la que ese ente ficticio actuaba, había aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo que nadie lo reconocería si lo encontrará, excepto por las ropas antiguas claro esta.

-Tu padre realizo su sueño antes de marcharse- Prosiguió sonriendo, su mano se elevo trazando algunas figuras imaginarias en el aire, suspirando.

-Y tu, ¿Alcanzaste tu sueño?- Le cuestiono el muchacho.

Terran detuvo su danza otorgándole toda su atención, - ¿Cómo responder a eso?

-Yo tuve muchos sueños, pero eran sólo eso, jamás entendí que eso no era yo, o mejor dicho no era para mí; me deje llevar por la emoción del momento, nunca me percate del terrible error que estaba cometiendo- Explico el auto con un toque triste.

-El humano suspiro, ¿Cuántas veces se había dicho eso a si mismo?, ¿Cuántas veces pensó y maldijo el haberle fallado a su padre?, hasta que lo por fin lo entendió y por consiguiente supero.

-Los sueños no son sólo conceptos efímeros, se componen de la inspiración, son aquellos que nos impulsan y nos permiten ver más allá- Susurro el joven sonriendo.

-Mi padre siempre tuvo una ilusión, una que lo inspiro a seguir adelante, sé que él fue feliz cuando se marcho, y eso se debe a que alcanzo aquello que tanto busco- Confirmo el chico.

-Lo se- Respondió el Mustang.

-Entonces ¿Cual es tu sueño?- Repitió el humano

-Mi sueño… ¿Cuál es mi sueño?- Pensó el deportivo dorado, recordando los días que pasó al lado de Tempestad en casería, revivió los momentos de acción y aventura, como el energon recorría su cuerpo mientras se emocionaba; por un momento estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto, cuando la forma de sus amigos, sus compañeros, su unidad se hizo visible ante su chispa.

Los seekers tan especiales y gruñones, el líder que siempre peleaba con su comandante; su amigo, el volador medio loco que jamás los aburría y siempre les jugaba bromas, las femmes que como hermanas eran imparables. Esa idea trajo consigo un nombre, uno que lo había conquistado tiempo atrás, un secreto que conservo, sólo para él.

-Vengala- Susurro, reviviendo los momentos en los que ambos convivieron como si jamás hubiesen sido enemigos. Aunque para él nunca lo fueron.

La idea se entre perdió entre emociones arrastrando consigo al resto del grupo, impactando su procesador con esos viejos archivos que pensó olvidados, con los recuerdos y memorias que sólo el podía mencionar.

Adannos, el teniente que siempre sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Loup Garou, el místico Autobot que jamás perdía la paciencia ni se desesperaba.

Kitt el comandante gruñón que siempre le imponía castigos por su mal comportamiento, -Pero que fue capaz de confiar en ti, cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho-Prosiguió en un susurro.

Y por último Impulse, Impulse seguía activo, el amigo al que dejo atras.

-¿Cuál es mi sueño?-Repitió para sí.

-Mi sueño es, es… demostrarles que nunca quise abandonarlos, es…redimir ese tonto error, regresar para jamás marcharme, para caer a su lado, para demostrar que yo también tenía honor.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de aquella ilusión atrapada en su arrepentimiento, en ese dolor que jamás dejaría de cazarlo, en esa frustración que revelaba su propia derrota.

Su joven acompañante pudo entender en cierto modo lo que sucedía, no sabía con exactitud quienes eran, pero sabía que habían sido importantes para él. Como lo fue su padre.

-Ahora nadie se acordará de sus nombres, nadie sabrá el porque; a nadie le importará- Exclamo el auto desesperado. Sus recuerdos eran peor de lo que imaginaba, despertando viejos remordimientos, lo que lo llevo a ese deteriorado estado. Al olvido propio, a su abandono.

-Descuida- Comento el humano, ellos siempre estarán aquí, al igual que papá-Intervino el joven pasando la mano por la superficie metálica.

-Mientras tú los recuerdes, ellos te acompañarán, porque tú vivirás con ellos- Confirmo.

-No trates de negar esas vivencias, no las bloquees, ábrelas, siéntelas; compréndelas. Sus consejos te ayudarán siempre que los necesites, sus lecciones jamás perderán en el aire auxiliándote, sus experiencias serán parte de las tuyas y estarán ahí para acompañarte- Exclamo el chico con honestidad.

-Al igual que mi padre, quien continua cuidándome, ellos seguramente están por ahí también-Finalizo subiendo al carro. Él no era muy bueno para eso, pero creía fervientemente en que eso era cierto, y que mejor argumento que el que va con honestidad.

La vieja figura se desvaneció mientras el vehículo arrancaba.

-Ellos seguirán existiendo, mientras tu los recuerdes- Resonó la oración en los audios del auto dorado.

-No permitas que todo su trabajo haya sido en vano, vive por lo que no pudieron vivir, siente por lo que no pudieron sentir, pero existe sólo por ti-

No se necesitan siglos de experiencia, si se sabe exactamente lo que se debe hacer.

-Gracias- Susurro el auto regresando al camino, justo al momento en el que el Sol se ocultaba, iluminando los alrededores con esos cormas carmesí.

-Mi sueño, es vivir nuevamente, es ser quien realmente soy- Respondió el Mustang.

-Y el mío…ya se cumplió- Finalizo el humano pisando a fondo el acelerador.

FIN


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Un recuerdo…**

Notas del autor: Un fic integrado por mini historias, vivencias particulares de todos los generos vistos desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes del universo Talion.

"_**Este capítulo retrata a Dike, Impera y MindMaster, en un momento muy especial" **_

……………………………………..

Todo fue tan rápido, apenas habían pasado un par de ciclos y ya estaba extrañándolo.

-No,no,no- Se repitió el seeker verde mirando el pequeño regalo que ese sparkling le había obsequiado, reviviendo la mirada llena de esperanza contenida en ese minúsculo par de ópticos azules.

-Tanto por tan poco- Continuo recordando el valor que el joven mecha debió darle a ese regalo, era su pequeño tesoro…Su tesoro, pero había decidido dárselo aquel que fuese como su creador, su guardián, su tutor.

-Así que el sentimentalismo se te pego, creo que es un virus que transmiten los Autobots- La sentencia resonó vacía y burlona, pero adecuada para su amigo.

-Déjame en paz MindMaster- Murmuro el F-18 guardando rápidamente el pequeño juguete en su cabina, cubriendo todo rasgo de afeción; sin embargo esto no funciono en su amigo, pues el jet purpúreo no tardo en darle un buen empujón acompañado de otra verdad, una simple exclamación que envolvía todo aquello.

-¡LE DIRE AL ENANO QUE LO EXTRAÑASTE!- Se escucho la amenaza, pero Dike tan sólo se mantuvo serio en su posición.

La verdad es que su amigo no estaba tan equivocado y eso lo hizo preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto. Si eso no mancharía su orgullo Decepticon.

-Ella también lo hizo y no le importo – Replico una voz en su procesador, a su lado MM continuaba riendo, hablando sobre "Tu sparkling esto, tu sparkling lo otro, el no le puso mucha atención a las palabras, pero si a los gestos que el Mig. Hacía. Eran tan similares a los de ella.

-Ella también le había brindado esa oportunidad, tal vez era momento de hacer lo mismo-

……………………

(Flashback)

El trazo se reflejo con delicadeza en el pad que estaba sosteniendo, una tableta estropeada, la cual difícilmente permitía otra línea más entre la conglomeración de gráficos contenidos en esa pequeña superficie; sin embargo para él, su dueño. Era un tesoro, algo que le permitía alejarse de la realidad que debía enfrentar ciclo a ciclo.

Acostumbrado no se quejaba por lo que el destino le deparaba, pues no pensaba en el futuro y lo que este pudiese ofrecer, enfocándose en el presente, invirtiendo cada momento en mantenerse vivo.

Una chispa solitaria, en un mundo frío.

Sin guía, ni recursos, el pequeño mecha se introdujo en la zona baja de la ciudad, recorriendo pasillos y túneles que para otros eran inalcanzables, un par de pequeños paneles a su espalda golpeteaban con suavidad los muros sucios y gastados, sin embargo esto no detuvo a su dueño quien ascendió con dificultad, hasta llegar a la parte alta de la ciudad.

Un par de pequeños ópticos carmesí se iluminaron en la oscuridad ocultándose, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Frente a él, los habitantes del lugar recorrían las grandes avenidas y calles de manera descuidada, la mayoría se entre perdía en los oscuros cielos exhibiendo aquello que identificaba ese lugar, una ciudad hecha por y para voladores, Un hogar dominado por Decepticons, donde la piedad no se mostraba con facilidad.

-¿Para qué permitir que esa clase de sentimientos intervengan en un mundo de entes creados para la Guerra?- La pregunta recorrió la callejuela resonando con fuerza, rebotando en los muros con su eco.

El joven mecha retrocedió un poco más, intentando desvanecer su silueta por completo de los ópticos de algún otro.

-Pero creadora, si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Donde Vamos a estar?- Se escucho la pregunta en una voz infantil de otro mecha joven.

Las pisadas eran evidentes, así como el brillo del cuarteto de alas que ella poseía, imponente, delicada y mortal; una femme de cromas negros y purpúreos se diviso en el paso, acompañada de su creación, el cual compartía los cromas de su tutora.

-MindMaster ya te dije que no te refieras a ti en plural- Contesto la femme, su tono era suave y agradable, contrastante con la Mirada fría y los cañones que adornaban su forma. Al parecer era un modelo de caza, un seeker.

Su forma ágil lo afirmaba.

El sparkling oculto admiro la interacción sin emitir sonido alguno, su atención se fijaba en los presentes, ignorando las necesidades de su procesador. Su visión marco una señal negativa, los niveles de carga estaban demasiado bajos, pero él ignoro las alarmas perdido en su ilusión.

Imaginando que era él quien hablaba con su creadora o creador, pero eso no era más que una imagen efímera para alguien como él, un joven callejero.

El jovencito admiro su forma verdosa y negra, cromas que desaparecían entre la suciedad que le recubría, algo que odiaba, pero que no podía evitar, no podía darse el lujo de alimentarse adecuadamente, menos de asearse. Jamás conoció sus orígenes, nunca supo quién o porque lo construyeron, pero sabía que no deseaba dejar de existir. La necesidad de continuar en esa realidad, de crecer para seguir adelante, se mantenía fuerte en su interior, exigiéndole cada vez más a su chispa.

Ambos extraños se aproximaron, el pequeño corría alrededor de la femme imitando a los otros voladores en el cielo.

-Algún día seré tan grande como tú y volare a tu lado peleando, matando a todos esos malos Autobots- Afirmo MindMaster señalando el oscuro cielo, las estrellas se entre perdían con los colores metálicos de los voladores.

Impera le miro seria, siguiendo con su propia visión, el punto indicado por su creación. La verdad es que cada vez que escuchaba a su pequeño hablar así se sentía bien, sin embargo un toque de remordimiento vagaba en esa chispa que por un instante se sintió vacía.

-Si lo harás y serás mi orgullo- Susurro con un toque depresivo, como si su ser sufriera por algo más, algo que se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado, recobrando ese toque serio y único.

-No debemos perder más tiempo, pronto tendre que reportarme al deber- Confirmo la seeker tomando la mano de su pequeño cuando algo llamo su atención, tal vez otro mecha no lo habría notado, pero ella…ella era experta en eso, era un seeker después de todo.

-Espera aquí- Comando levemente enfocando el punto exacto. El sparkling verdoso se percato de esto pensando en cómo escapar de ella, cuando se vio atrapado en su agarre, todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera alguien como él acostumbrado a los peligros fue capaz de prever.

La mano de la guerrera lo sostuvo con fuerza, mientras el jovencito pataleaba buscando recuperar su libertad, consciente de que muchos mechas como él caían en manos de extraños, despidiéndose de su chispa poco después. No deseaba convertirse en un montón de refacciones.

-No voy a terminar aquí- Se dijo en su agotado procesador, pero la falta de energía estaba cobrando rápidamente la cuenta, dejándolo indefenso.

Impera observo al chico con un toque nostálgico, el sparkling no podía ser mayor a su pequeña creación, sin embargo el estado deplorable del jovencito de cromas verdosos despertó algo en su chispa que creyó olvidado. Algo que tiempo atrás abandono.

-Espera, espera- Exclamo la femme tratando de tranquilizar a su cautivo, MindMaster observaba lleno de curiosidad sin decir nada más, admirando los movimientos salvajes que realizaba el sparkling callejero, aunque Impera no lo libero, permitiendo que el cansancio ganara esa pequeña batalla. El chiquillo estaba exhausto.

El chico sabía que no podía continuar forcejeando, sus reserves habían rebasado el límite con toda la pelea, pronto sus tanques marcarían el final de su pequeña chispa.

La seeker lo cargo sin obtener más resistencia de su parte, el sparkling estaba agonizando. Sin más tomo a su creación antes de transformarse con ambos mechas en su interior.

Ella no era perfecta, de hecho había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero ahora podía al menos redimirse de algún modo.

El tetrajet cruzo los cielos dejando atrás un viejo datapad, lleno de tristes recuerdos.

……………………………….

-¿Cuál es tu denominación?-

-DarkWar-

……………………………….

FIN


	12. La comprension

**Capitulo 12.**

**La comprensión**

......................................

Terran estaba solo, recargado en una banca que reposaba sobre uno de los pasillos de la base, su mirada se enfocaba en el muro contrario, con ese toque azulado suave, ahora lleno de preocupación. A su lado, en la enfermería, una discusión se llevaba a cabo, su destino se definía tras esas puertas metálicas.

-¿Por qué tenía que pasar ahora?- Se preguntó, recargándose contra el muro - ¿Por qué ahora que todo iba tan bien? -Prosiguió murmurando, mientras el ciclo continuaba avanzando.

......................................

(flashback)

La misión había finalizado de manera positiva, brindando un punto a favor para la unidad. Todos realizaron su trabajo adecuadamente, creando un impresionante record en el historial de sucesos para el grupo. Kitt estaba satisfecho, así que les otorgó un ciclo libre después de la victoria en aquella asignación. Cada miembro se alejó felizmente sin reprochar, era verdad que aún había reportes que entregar, pero por el momento se habían ganado algo de descanso.

El grupo se fragmentó de inmediato, dejando a solas a un par de mechas: el comandante y uno de sus subordinados, no precisamente su segundo como era costumbre para ambos. El transam se extrañó de ver al mustang tan pensativo, al parecer ni siquiera había escuchado la orden para retirarse, era obvio que algo debía estarle molestando. Sin más, el mecha de cromas negros se dirigió al deportivo con las intenciones de platicar; después de todo, como comandante era en parte su deber.

-¿Terran, podrías acompañarme a mi oficina? -Comentó amablemente notando el gesto aturdido del otro deportivo.

El francotirador se desconcertó al notar la reacción del otro auto.

-¡Yo no quise, señor! P-por favor, no lo sabía tan grave y... desconozco la razón del problema, no sé cuales son las causas y yo... ya no sé que hacer -Exclamó el auto dorado, actuando cual animal acorralado.

-Eso no está bien -Se dijo el oficial inmediatamente.

................................

Vengala se adentró en la base nuevamente; por primera vez no había acompañado a su equipo a divertirse, pues existían algunos detalles que deseaba atender, o al menos esa había sido la explicación que otorgó a sus acompañantes, quienes sólo negaron al oír la patética explicación antes de marcharse.

Cada quien sabía que hacer con su tiempo libre.

La joven seeker recorrió la base, buscando a un mecha específico, pero desafortunadamente no lo había hallado. Así siguió, mirando por todos lados, buscando en los cuartos de recreación y entrenamiento, hasta llegar al área de reparación, donde lo encontró…

Terran parecía estar esperando algo, justo a fuera de la enfermería principal. La femme sonrío alegre, inconsciente de que este gesto había salido demasiado natural dentro de su ánimo.

-Al fin –Dijo, llamando la atención de Terran- Así que aquí estabas -Comentó de manera juguetona- Me has tenido buscando por toda la base, autobot, si sigues así voy a enfurecerme y no responderé por mis acciones –Le amenazó en juego, sentándose justo al lado del auto.

Y era extraño incluso para ella revelarse así ante él. Sus compañeros eran los únicos en conocerla tan espontánea y alegre.

-Lo lamento -Susurró el cazador sin mirarla.

La joven Jet se quedó extrañada. No esperaba esa respuesta, de hecho, no esperaba escuchar ese tono de voz tan deprimente en el autobot.

-Por cierto… -Murmuró con cautela, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso tuviste problemas? -Le cuestionó, haciendo como si no pasara nada.

El mustang simplemente negó, no tenía palabras para describir lo mal que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y menos a ella.

¿Qué diría si se enterara?.. ¿Qué?, se dijo el mecha en su procesador, maldiciendo la suerte de que fuese ella.

Vengala suspiró, exasperada internamente por no obtener una respuesta coherente. Era momento de optar por la fase dos.

Siempre funciona, pensó.

-No me digas, autobot... Ya –levantó una mano, ganando simuladamente la palabra como si él la fuese a callar- Ya sé que te da pena decirlo, pero no importa, esas cosas pasan, debes saber que si no era por eso de todas maneras me iba a… ¨alegrar¨ por alguna otra tontería que hicieras –Sonrió de manera cómplice

Terran volteó a verla.

-¡Te perdiste de nuevo!- Exclamó Vengala en tono burlón, antes de comenzar a reír imaginando el gesto de incredulidad que debió hacer el otro.

Sin embargo, esta vez no escuchó las suaves palabras que le incitaban a reír nuevamente, ni el toque amable que mustang siempre le brindaba, lleno de admiración. Al contrario, la luz llena de energía que sus ópticos acostumbraban reflejar cuando la veía se había extraviado, siendo sustituida por el opaco color de la derrota. El deportivo no lo soportó más, volviendo su atención a otro lado, el sentido contrario de donde ella estaba.

¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?, continuó para sí.

La seeker no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, su programación no era la de un Autobot y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de las reacciones que debía mostrar. Rudeza y frialdad eran lo único que los suyos le habían enseñado a entender, no preocupación ni cariño. La lógica de comprender la aflicción de su compañero de armas no daba señal de estar presente en su cabeza. Sin embargo, quería intentarlo

Su chispa no podía evitarlo.

La joven jet tomó la mano del cazador, sosteniéndola con fuerza, intentando llamar nuevamente su atención.

-¿Fue eso, Terran? ¿Te perdiste nuevamente? -Repitió mirándolo de frente.

Terran admiró el carmesí que iluminaba ese rostro perfectamente simétrico y delicado. Como deseaba poder tomarla entre sus brazos, pero... ahora sería imposible.

De todos modos ya era imposible, escuchó la afirmación en su procesador.

-No precisamente- Replicó el mecha, atrapado en esa enigmática visión: esas alas, esos colores. Que hermoso sería poderlas tocar.

-¿Entonces, qué pasó? ¿Te hirieron en misión? No recuerdo haber escuchado de algún herido, tú y el Audi salieron bien, según las pizarras de bitácoras- Confirmó la femme buscando alguna otra explicación, el mecha frente a ella se veía bastante bien… talvez demasiado bien.

Vengala se dio un zape mental al pensar eso. Volviendo a la realidad, pensó en otra cosa rápida que decir, cuando la puerta se abrió.

......................................

Kitt y Adannos salieron de la enfermería, encontrándose con el par a las afueras. El transam observó al mustang por un instante antes de marcharse, Terran no supo qué decir al respecto. Vengala tan sólo se limitó a mirar al comandante manera despectiva mientras éste se alejaba. Sin embargo Adannos, quien sabía mejor cómo actuar en esa clase de situaciones, los saludó, pidiendo permiso para sentarse. El deportivo asintió al momento.

-Deberías considerarte un mecha con mucha suerte –Dijo el oficial, deteniendo su oración para enfocar a la femme que les acompañaba.

-Está bien -Intervino el mustang- Ella debe saber –Confirmó

La silverado no supo qué decir regresando mejor al tema principal, él se imaginaba que algo pasaba entre esos dos, pero no diría nada, era prudente.

-El médico dice que no hay reparación para el problema, solamente fue algo que se dio, verás... existen algunos sectores dañados en el disco principal que no permiten almacenamiento alguno, cambiarlo está fuera de discusión, nadie jamás ha hecho eso con un elemento activo, simplemente es mortal en el 100% de los casos

El Mustang no sabía cómo reaccionar a la noticia

-Pero ellos dijeron que era temporal -Respondió poco después, tratando de no demostrar su enervación.- Dijeron… -Calló entonces

Listo, lo había aceptado, ahora ella lo sabía, pensó.

-… que sólo existían unos cuantos sectores dañados, pero era mínimo -Susurró.

-Lo siento Terran, no es así -Corrigió su teniente.

El mustang asintió.

-O sea que... ellos me van a expulsar -Murmuró para sí, sintiendo el agarre de la femtbo en su mano.

No se había marchado, pero él ahora no sabía si podía mirarla. Un mecha con un defecto, eso era Terran, a eso se reducía su vida. Nadie quiere aquellos que son así.

-De hecho... -Comenzó Adannos, sintiendo la intensa mirada de la seeker sobre él. -El comandante se negó a que te dieran de baja. Ya que el sector dañado es pequeño no cree que la situación sea tan mala, sólo será necesario aislar la sección con un software que el médico te proporcionará y listo –Finalizó, peleando por la urgencia de encarar a la femme, quien parecía lista para dar el toque de gracia al mecha de cormas verdes.

El mustang no podía creerlo.

-Pero ese software es muy raro y difícil de... Bueno, Impulse trabajará en él también, así que no te preocupes, estarás en buenas manos -Agregó el teniente, levantándose para marcharse- En breve recibirás la noticia en tu terminal personal-

La forma imponente del vehículo 4x4 se perdió en el pasillo, dejando a los otros dos solos.

Ninguno supo qué decir.

........................................

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Kitt al ver a su segundo alcanzarlo en la sala de recreación, leyendo un pad recreativo: una novela (como dirían los humanos), mientras le esperaba.

-Lo tomó bastante bien -Confirmó Adannos, haciendo un gesto gracioso, medio pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Continuó el transam, intrigado por la reacción de su amigo.

El oficial hizo algunos ademanes con las manos antes de hablar.

-¿Kitt, tú sabias que...? Es decir: Terran y... –Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la indiscreción que estaba a punto de cometer- Ah, olvídalo, no pasa nada –dijo, caminando hacia el dispensador de energon.

Kitt negó levemente antes de volver a su lectura, lo necesitaba después de toda la discusión.

......................................

Vengala se enfocó en el Mustang como si esperara alguna palabra de su parte, pero él seguía consternado, sin hablar, después de todo.

-Vengala, yo tuve un accidente hace tiempo y...- Comentó en un murmullo, pero fue silenciado con el suave y frío toque del dedo de la joven Jet en sus labios.

No importaba, le decía ella con la mirada. Por primera vez en su vida las explicaciones no le importaban a Vengala.

-Gracias -Susurró él sin decir más.

....................................

FIN


	13. El orgullo de ser

**El orgullo de ser**…

* * *

El vehiculo aceleró, queriendo ganar con velocidad el tiempo perdido en las anteriores piruetas fallidas, en las que terminó incrustado en hoyos, paredes y vidrios de locales. La máquina verde maniobró torpemente por el centro de la calle, entre decenas de autos estacionados al borde de ambas aceras laterales. Y no pasó mucho para que una precipitada vuelta a la derecha, muy cerrada y con mucha velocidad de por medio, le estrellara directamente contra un enorme portón a medio abrir de una bodega abandonada…

El cybertroniano herido se transformó y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras en la pantalla de lecturas tras sus ópticos una serie de dígitos y comandos negativos caía en cascada: estaba falto de energía, también muy lejos de su misión. Moriría pronto, porque había infinidad de seekers y rastreadores de superficie dándole caza desde el aire y el suelo… moriría pronto, porque quien le manejaba todavía no estaba familiarizado con los controles de mando.

Los dedos oscuros arrojaron el control sobre la barra que estaba a su lado izquierdo. El aparato rebotó tres veces antes de quedar finalmente estático y que otras manos lo tomaran, reiniciando el tormentoso escape del autobot fugitivo que intentaba librarse de sus persecutores. Darkwar se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre un banco frente al largo inmueble que utilizaban de barra de servicio, mirando molesto como su mejor amigo se concentraba en continuar el juego que él había despreciado.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, esa cosa ni siquiera se mueve bien… estúpido autobot. –Gruñó, alcanzando un cubo de energon a medio tomar que había dejado olvidado en la base de la mesa.

Mindmaster dejó escapar una carcajada al tiempo que su personaje, dentro del monitor holográfico, disparaba una serie de proyectiles de plasma contra dos aeronaves que le habían localizado. Los jets de combate volaban bajo el oscuro cielo cybertroniano, con inconfundibles rugidos de turbinas taladrando los sensores auditivos del autobot.

-Hey, ya siento lo que sienten ellos al vernos en el aire antes de que los hagamos chatarra –Dijo el seeker púrpura, obligando a su autobot a correr almacén adentro.- Soy imponente –Alardeó con voz gruesa, riendo cuando una explosión de píxeles blancos, naranjas y azules le iluminó el rostro.

El autobot le había disparado a un condensador de energon que se situaba cerca de la entrada, justo antes de que los dos tetrajets se infiltraran tras de él.

Darkwar enarcó los ópticos, quitándose los rifles de los brazos para dejarlos arrumbados sobre la barra, era fin de ciclo y estaba cansado de traerlos consigo durante toda la jornada anterior.

-Imagínate que hubieras sido tú el que hubiera ido entrando en ese almacén cuando él disparó –Despreció, recargando los rotores del codo en el borde de la mesa, luego suspiró enfadado- Cambia de juego, ya me aburrió ese.

-¡Ja! Por supuesto que te aburrió, amigo, tu desempeño fue un asco.

-No es mi culpa que el estúpido autotonto no supiera moverse sin llamar tanto la atención ¡Tú mismo miraste como se patinaba de un lado a otro cuando estaba conduciéndolo! –Se defendió Darkwar, terminando su cubo de energon antes de arrojárselo al otro seeker, quien le hizo una seña obscena con una mano, volviendo después a su juego.- Esa cosa no sirve en modo alterno, no se puede manejar –Insistió indignado.

El F-18 auscultó con la mirada la superficie plana de la barra, alcanzando con una mano otro cubo de rosada energía que resplandeció frente a sus ópticos.

-Lo configuraron como vehículo terrestre antes de que fuera mandado de nuevo a patrullar las calles de Iacon, claro que sus neumáticos iban a resbalarse, el metal de suelo cybertroniano es muy liso e inadecuado para el material de caucho de la tierra. –Escucharon la animada explicación detrás de ambos.

Impulse estaba de pie, recargado en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba Mindmaster. El ingeniero tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla donde el autobot continuaba deslizándose entre las sombras de un corredor de ductos, tubos y gruesos cables. Había cruzado los brazos y sonreía, escuchando los murmullos y maldiciones que echaba el Mig-29 al desesperarse por la ´lentitud´ del personaje.

Darkwar descubrió a Terran sentado en una de las bancas de la mesa de enfrente, atento también al movimiento del autobot ficticio… Seguramente iba acompañando a Impulse cuando éste se detuvo a observar.

-Era lo mejor que había –Dijo Darkwar, regresando su atención al juego.- Era eso o reconfigurarlo en tanque.

-Si lo hubieras transformado en tanque ya habría podido salir de aquí con un bombazo –Masculló Mindmaster- ¡Quedan todavía mas de novecientos metros de tubería!

El F-18 entrecerró los ópticos.

-No seas torpe –Contestó- Andas entre cañerías de energon, Mindmaster, si les disparas no dejarás rastro de nada en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Impulse sonrió al escucharlos, descruzando los brazos, posteriormente recargando las manos en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Cuántos enemigos te seguían?

Mindmaster accionó un mecanismo en la visión interna de su personaje y recontó el último historial que acumuló de actividad enemiga.

-Cinco _malditos_ seekers, tres rastreadores de superficie y cuatro autos de ataque directo –Masculló aburrido.

Desplegó nuevamente la visión sencilla del transformer y continuó andando entre la oscuridad, sorteando los últimos tubos de energon… La salida brillaba cercana, contorneada por un haz de luz fluorescente. El seeker hizo a su personaje detenerse, analizando varios comandos y los recuentos de los daños recibidos en su estructura.

-¿Qué es bueno para que no patine?

Impulse meditó, recordándose a sí mismo como un modelo reformateado a un auto terrestre, repasó inmediatamente los componentes de sus propios neumáticos. Darkwar dio otro largo sorbo a su cubo de energon y se puso de pie, alejándose en dirección al dispensador para ir en busca de más.

-Fibrilmag –Contestó Terran rápidamente.

El Impala volteó a verlo y asintió.

-Es cierto, lo fabricaron casi inmediatamente después de que Cybertron tuvo los primeros contactos oficiales con la tierra y varios transformers tuvieron ese problema -Apoyó, regresando su atención a Mindmaster.

-Vamos a ver si esta cosa lo tiene –Murmuró el seeker, ajeno totalmente al hecho de la gracia que le causaba a ambos autobots verlo maniobrando con tanta concentración un vehículo de superficie- Ah, creo que es éste.

-Si, de hecho. –Confirmó Impulse asintiendo.

Escucharon como ruido secundario la algarabía que Darkwar había comenzado a hacer al llenar ambiciosamente otros dos cubos con energon, muy posiblemente para él solo. No tendrían la misma efectividad que energía de alto grado, pero si seguía ingiriéndolo, aunque no estuviera alterado, generaría ligeras sobrecargas de ebriedad en sus procesadores.

Impulse escaneó rápidamente al transformer aéreo, notando la sutil elevación calorífica en algunos de sus sistemas internos. Ya presentía que al ciclo siguiente iba a tener la asidua visita del F-18 pidiéndole alguna sustancia que le ayudara a reducir el malestar de sus tanques y las punzadas de procesador que le irían a ocasionar el exceso de energía.

El ¨pobre¨ seeker enfrentaría una jornada de trabajo un tanto salvaje al ciclo siguiente.

Sin embargo, esa noche todos parecían estar pasando un rato agradable, y nunca tenían la oportunidad de observar a dos vanidosos jets decepticons jugar a ser un vehículo autobot de superficie.

Un grito psicópata, proveniente de Mindmaster, hizo brincar sorpresivamente al ingeniero, quien volvió su atención a la pantalla al tiempo que otra esplendorosa explosión hizo gala en sus ópticos. El autobot que el seeker manejaba estaba completamente sumido en un enfrentamiento contra dos de los tres rastreadores de superficie que el Mig-29 mencionara con anterioridad. Mindmaster estaba haciéndole utilizar toda su artillería de asalto, no dando abasto a sus antuviados enemigos para devolver el ataque sorpresa.

El frondoso ruido de turbinas regresó a ser parte de la cacofonía de disparos y explosiones, todo, junto a una transmisión que interfirió en los canales privados del personaje: era el comandante de su unidad buscándole para darle apoyo de cobertura.

-¡Ya era hora! –Renegó Mindmaster, totalmente despectivo al mortal panorama que ofrecían las tétricas siluetas aéreas rondando los cielos, los seekers buscaban mejor posición antes de bañarlo en ráfagas de disparos y misiles.

_Era la misma imagen que tantos enemigos suyos debieron presenciar antes de morir en vida real_.

-Lanza los mísiles de rastreo que tienes de reserva y cuando los tipos comiencen las maniobras para evadirlos saca el rifle de táctica antiaérea que te encontraste tirado. Dales directo al centro del fuselaje, pero hazlo antes de que suelten el metal de distracción –Aconsejó Darkwar, regresando con un exclusivo cubo de energon en sus manos, ahora acomodándose al otro lado de la barra.

Sólo la mitad de su cuerpo sobresalía.

Impulse y Terran voltearon a verlo con ópticos considerablemente abiertos. Mindmaster en cambio se limitó a asentir sin despegar los ojos del monitor, olvidando que, a diferencia de ser una orden, era una simple sugerencia de combate. Tantos años de volar y pelear bajo el mando de su amigo le hicieron imposible a su centro de lógica el rechazar el consejo.

Darkwar se encogió en hombros al sentir las miradas de los autobots.

-¿Qué?

-Fue un método un tanto macabro, considerando lo que eres –Contestó Terran.

El seeker sonrió, ensombreciendo sus facciones.

-Miré a muchos compañeros morir de esa manera –Fue su simple y fría respuesta.

El rugido de estallidos, gritos y explosiones arreció desde el monitor, donde las figuras envueltas en lumbre de los buscadores aéreos caían echando lumbre.

-¡Si! ¡Exploten! ¡Exploten miserables máquinas inservibles! ¡ja, no merecen ser llamados seekers! –Rió Mindmaster, alzando ambas manos al aire, en una sostenía firmemente el control.

La pantalla se puso negra, mostrando una serie de dígitos en cascada que se procesaban y acoplaban los unos a los otros. Los caracteres cybertronianos exponían las estadísticas del desempeño del personaje así como el porcentaje de efectividad en el cumplimiento de su misión y la reserva de energía que utilizó desde que inició su andanza por la destrozada Iacon. Mindmaster dejó descansar el control en el antebrazo de su silla y se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos y sus alas.

-Ya me enfadé –Dijo con un tono de fastidio muy ajeno a la anterior euforia que hubo sentido al derribar a sus ficticios congéneres del aire.- Autobots… se pintan así mismos muy capaces de todo, si nosotros hubiéramos sido esos jets, nunca nos habrían derribado –Se cruzó de brazos, alzando el mentón altivamente.

Impulse sonrió.

-Fuiste tú el que los derribó a fin de cuentas. Terran nunca ha podido pasar de ahí. –Delató riendo.

El Mustang se puso de pie de un salto, caminando hasta el Impala.

-No es cierto –Gruñó indignado, mirando la burlesca sonrisa que se dibujó en los rostros de ambos seekers.

Darkwar se notaba ya influenciado por el efecto del exceso de energon, el cual seguía consumiendo sin límite próximo a detenerse.

-No le he hecho la lucha, que es otra cosa –Argumentó Terran, molesto por la traición de su amigo.- Tú ni siquiera te has sentado a jugarlo.

-Nah, he estado ocupado en otros, pero cuando le toque el turno a ese te apuesto que no tendré ningún problema –Sonrió Impulse, divertido por la reacción de su compañero.

-¿Qué clase de cazador eres? –Escucharon el burdo comentario de Darkwar.- ¿No puedes contra una máquina inanimada? Y eso que no se acerca para nada a la acción real –Negó con la cabeza, dando otro sorbo a su cubo de energon.

-**Caza recompensas** –Corrigió Terran, puntuando cada letra con énfasis- ¡Soy caza recompensas, Darkwar! –Le apuntó con el dedo.

El seeker sonrió con sorna, alzando las manos al frente con el receptáculo de energon bien sostenido entre sus dedos mientras fingía culpa barata.

-Ah, un nivel mas bajo que los _cazadores _entonces… -Masculló riendo.

Mindmaster se echó a reír también, arrebatándole el cubo de las manos a su líder. La soltura con la que Darkwar había empezado a hablar indicaba su mediano nivel de embriaguez.

-Amigo, estás ebrio. Esto queda decomisado –Ordenó el seeker purpúreo, tomándoselo él.

Darkwar se encogió en hombros, señalando el dispensador de energía al otro extremo de la barra.

-Ja, tengo mas, muchos mas… Pero volviendo al tema –Le dedicó otra mirada arrogante al transformer amarillo- ¿Decías que **no puedes** contra la máquina?

El Mustang entrecerró sus ópticos azules, dando pesados pasos hasta la silla frente al monitor, donde se sentó bruscamente y agarró el control del antebrazo, comenzando a mover los comandos del juego para aceptar la siguiente misión.

-Claro que puedo contra esto –Gruñó- ¡Y los cazadores no están por encima ni por debajo de un caza recompensas! Sólo son distintos tipos de trabajos –Murmuró molesto.

El seeker verde se soltó a reír con voz grave, haciendo reír también a Impulse, quien tomó asiento frente a él en los bancos que estaban por fuera de la barra.

Terran masculló unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja, accionando los registros de su siguiente misión a los bancos de datos de su personaje. La misión se fue desplegando en perfecto y acentuado cybertroniano: Steelshot (que era el nombre del autobot ficticio) tras haber regresado con los miembros de su unidad, había descubierto que uno de sus compañeros estaba muriendo, herido por una ráfaga de disparos que le atravesó el torso de su armadura.

La misión era sencilla, según le explicaba el comandante al autobot: Tenía que ir a recolectar, con la ayuda de otro miembro de su unidad, varios componentes vitales de los cuerpos muertos de otros transformers para hacer las reparaciones necesarias en su compañero.

-Amigo, es lo más fácil que te pudieron haber pedido, si fallas… -Sentenció Mindmaster, caminando rumbo a la pared que le daba frente a la barra.

El seeker se recargó en el paramento al lado de la puerta de acceso; desde ahí tenía una vista perfecta de la pantalla y del molesto rostro del autobot, a quien pensaba continuar molestando, por supuesto.

-No voy a fallar –Interrumpió Terran, iniciando su juego.

Con renovada discreción, Darkwar se puso de pie nuevamente, retornando al dispensador de energon bajo la entretenida mirada de Impulse. El seeker llenó varios cubos de energon que inmediatamente guardó en su cabina, regresando después a su lugar frente a la barra, con un solo receptáculo en su mano.

-¿Ya lo mataron? –Preguntó, conciente de la mueca de disgusto que puso Terran al escucharlo.

-No, sigo vivo –Contestó el Mustang.

Steelshot se movía entre las penumbras de los altos y derruidos edificios, buscando cuerpos inertes los cuales poder esculcar. Un compañero suyo le hacía sombra, deslizándose detrás de sus pasos en coordinada armonía de cobertura.

Un silencio prolongado se acentuó en la sala de estar, siendo los pasos y sonidos mecánicos del personaje dentro del monitor lo único audible. Mindmaster estaba sentado en el piso, con los antebrazos recargados en sus rodillas y la mirada clavada en el rostro del transformer amarillo, quien de vez en vez volteaba a verlo, sintiéndose debidamente incómodo en ocasiones… El seeker era realmente molesto cuando quería serlo.

Terran ya había recolectado tres de los siete componentes que le habían requerido y estaba en busca del cuarto, que acababa de localizarlo en la estructura muerta de un transformer arriba de un edificio descubierto. Su personaje murmuraba instrucciones bajamente a su compañero, trazando el siguiente curso de acción, ambos estaban en el cuarto de escaleras, teniendo una vista amplia de la azotea y el resto de la oscura ciudad, cuyos edificios se alzaban como monstruos negros y distorsionados en la lejanía.

-Si sales te van a matar –Advirtió Mindmaster.

-Ya sé, es una trampa. –Secundó Terran.

El jet sonrió, estirando las piernas sobre el suelo.

-Algo me dice que te van a masacrar entre muchos –Prosiguió.

-Y no podrá ganarle a la máquina de nuevo –Insistió Darkwar al otro lado de Terran.

Impulse hizo un sonido gracioso al reconocer lo exasperantes que se estaban comportando ambos seekers para su amigo, ciertamente adoraban los problemas e incordiar a cualquiera.

-Ya sabrá cómo hacerle para salir de esa –Apoyó- Hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores que una emboscada.

-Si, pero **nunca** le ha ganado a la máquina –Enfadó el F-18.

Mindmaster estalló en carcajadas de maniaco, enervando aún más la paciencia del Mustang.

-¡Si le he ganado a la máquina, maldita sea! –Renegó el autobot, procediendo a realizar el movimiento del personaje.

Cuando Steelshot salió a la terraza a recoger el componente necesitado… no sucedió nada. El personaje desarmó el pecho del decepticon muerto y adquirió la pieza, caminando agachado mientras regresaba al lado de su compañero.

Mindmaster volvió a reír, incitando a su mejor amigo a hacerle segunda en la malsana diversión que obtenían a costa de Terran.

-Seh, yo sabía que no iba a pasar nada. –Se jactó el Mig-29.

-Argh, guarden silencio, no me dejan concentrar.

Darkwar se enfrascó en terminar su décimo cubo de energon, conciente de que algunos comandos dentro de su procesador habían comenzado a apagarse y a quedar en momentáneo congelamiento debido al exceso de energía, sin embargo, se sentía bien; activo y con nada de ganas de entrar en recarga, como la hora tan tarde en la que se encontraban indicaba.

Terran había finalizado la misión con orgullo, pasándole el control a Impulse, quien se ofreció encantado a seguir el juego. Las horas de la jornada de descanso iban pasado rápidamente, una tras otra. Mindmaster se evidenciaba cansado y sus ópticos somnolientos indicaban la urgencia que su cuerpo sentía por inducirse en recarga, pero su terquedad por seguir en el alboroto nocturno que tenían en la sección de videojuegos, le impedía rotundamente ir a descansar junto a sus compañeras, las cuales ya debían estar dormidas.

Les restaban tres horas antes de que el ciclo nocturno terminara y ellos parecían no tomar en cuenta los avisos tardíos del tiempo.

-Amigo, vas a tener que purgar tus tanques –Dijo Mindmaster, poniéndose de pie.- Si el carrito se da cuenta de tu estado te va a mandar de nuevo a detención –Se mofó, acercándose a la barra.

-De todas maneras tu inútil hermano me va a mandar a detención –Le contestó Darkwar.

-A todos –Corrigió Terran- Dudo mucho que logremos rendir la actividad de un ciclo completo con sólo uno o dos joors de recarga. Peor si nos toca alguna misión de asalto o recuperación.

-Para eso están tus reservas. –Intercedió Impulse desde la famosa silla, su personaje corría ahora por un túnel subterráneo con un pesado paquete entre sus brazos.

Darkwar sonrió, abandonando la idea de continuar bebiendo. Puso su cubo sobre la superficie de la barra, alejando su mano de él.

-_Estúpidos Autobots… siempre arruinan la diversión_ –Mascullo, sin darse cuenta del dialecto que había utilizado.

-¿Qué dijo?

El seeker miró fijamente a Terran.

-¿_Qué acaso_ hablé en otro _idioma_ o qué? –Gruñó, mirando de reojo a Mindmaster sonreír con malicia.

-Amigo, tus codificadores de lenguaje ya no funcionan. Estás mezclando dos tipos de cybertroniano.

-¿Cuál era el otro? –Indagó Terran, conciente de que ya había escuchado el otro idioma con anterioridad. –Ya lo he oído pero no lo distingo.

Mindmaster torció los ópticos al techo fingiendo molestia, luego sonrió lascivamente.

-Decepticon obvio, por eso lo has escuchado antes. Y es mucho mas elegante en su pronunciación que el de ustedes, autobots.

-Ya quisieras –Oró Terran, conciente de que tenía que obtener los códigos de descarga del lenguaje, siendo caza recompensas le sería de gran utilidad.

-Este ha sido el ciclo mas aburrido de _toda mi vida_.

El mig-29 se echó a reír al notar los descoordinados movimientos que hacía su mejor amigo para acomodarse mejor sobre su banco.

-Para nosotros será estupendamente divertido cuando te pongas de pie, Dike.

Interrumpidos por una gama de movimientos suaves, volvieron su atención hacia Impulse, quien se incorporó perezosamente de su asiento, dejando cuidadosamente el control sobre la base de la silla, la pantalla estaba pausada.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Terran.

-Mensaje del centro de reparaciones. Llegó una unidad de inspección que fue dañada durante un reconocimiento y no tienen mas personal que los atienda –Explicó mientras caminaba a la puerta- ¡Los veo luego!

El panel de la entrada volvió a deslizarse en su lugar, cerrándose tras la espalda del Impala.

Tensos minutos de silencio arreciaron en la habitación, Mindmaster y Terran morían de sueño, pero ninguno quiso aceptarlo, dándose el tiempo suficiente para ver quién cedía y se marchaba primero.

_-… ¿Viejo, dónde est__á mi cuarto?_

Terran se puso de pie al instante, estirándose al tiempo que Mindmaster escaló la barra de servicio, de un brinco el seeker se postró en la superficie, pasando al otro lado, frente a su compañero. Darkwar había sido la clave para empatar el absurdo duelo de tolerancia que se habían puesto.

-Tengo que conseguir la codificación, me desespera no saber qué dice. –Murmuró el autobot, dirigiéndose a la puerta de los pasillos habitacionales de la unidad A- Nos quedan dos joors de descanso… Hasta pronto. –Se despidió.

Mindmaster se pasó el brazo de su compañero por los hombros, poniéndolo fácilmente de pie con un jaloneo, con la mano que le quedaba libre se las arregló para tomar las armas de Darkwar y dárselas. El F-18 las cargó por inercia en su brazo derecho, sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dike, te podría ir a dejar con los aerialbots y tú ni en cuenta –Se rió Mindmaster, conduciéndolo a la salida de la barra- ¡Ya quiero ver cómo te las vas a arreglar para explicar tu estado!

-¿Tu hermano acepta sobornos…? _He estado pensando que nunca lo he intentado_.

-A menos que sea tu cabeza en una bandeja, talvez.

-_Le voy a dar los_ componentes de su _trasero en una_ bandeja a ver si ese ´talvez´ es más _fa…c..tible_… factible. _Factible_.

El Mig-29 sonrió, era demasiado gracioso escuchar la mezcla de idiomas difícilmente pronunciados por el ebrio vocalizador de Darkwar, quien engañado por su centro lógico; creía que hablaba en cybertroniano universal. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, para Mindmaster era mas divertido tener a su amigo completamente borracho caminando a su lado. El autocontrol y la coherencia de Darkwar estaban en el olvido, todo a partir de la inexplicable necesidad del F-18 por comenzar a inducirse a un excesivo aumento de energía mientras estaban en la sala de estar, quizá por aburrimiento o por falta de diversión, talvez por la rara sensación de querer sobrecargar sus componentes, lo que logró con éxito, terminando en ese gracioso estado de ebriedad.

No obstante, lo mejor del ciclo llegaría dentro de dos horas, cuando tuvieran que ir a inspeccionar la bitácora de actividades. Mindmaster no quería tener que presenciar otra confrontación entre su hermano y su amigo… pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado tentador como para impedirlo. Eso, si Darkwar no se obligaba a si mismo a purgar sus tanques para eliminar gran parte del exceso energético, lo que lo tendría enfermo y de mal humor el resto de la jornada.

-Lo que sea, va a ser divertido –Rió Mindmaster, llegando a la puerta de sus cuarteles personales.

Tecleó difícilmente los dígitos en el panel de la puerta, teniendo que lidiar con la hiperactiva movilidad de su amigo, quien se movía de un lado a otro, balanceando sus rifles entre su brazo y su costado. Luego entraron a la oscuridad del cuarto, Mindmaster peleando contra la terquedad de Darkwar por ir a dejar primero sus armas sobre una mesa antes de querer llegar a su cama.

-Si las machotrix se despiertan te dejo aquí tirado y yo escapo.

-Déjame con Shadowbird –Sonrió Darkwar pícaramente, no pudiendo ver nada en la oscuridad, su telemetría y visión infrarroja estaban muertas- _¿Dónde está su cama…? Siempre se ha negado, _pero sé que se muere por mi… ¿has visto como me mira?

-Amigo, si el odio es cariño y los golpes una muestra de amor… También debe estar enamoradísima de mí.

-**Estúpida** Fembot, quédatela… yo ya no la quiero.

-shhhhhh, Dike, si te oye estás muerto.

Aguantando las ganas de estallar en carcajadas, Mindmaster logró llegar a la cama de Darkwar, arrojándolo sin cuidado sobre ella. El F-18 protestó, no obstante, ante la sobrecarga en su sistema neuronal y la atrayente fuente de energía que emanó repentinamente de su plancha de recarga, sus ópticos se apagaron, inducidos ante un novedoso éxtasis de sueño que invadió en todos y cada uno de sus sistemas.

El seeker púrpura se sacudió las manos y se encaminó a su propia cama, recostándose en ella. Aún aguantaba las ganas de reír, recordando de enseñarle todo su humillante espectáculo ofrecido durante el ciclo a su mejor amigo. Tenía material para burlarse un buen rato a la jornada siguiente.

-Claaaaro que si… como nos vamos a reír mañana –Advirtió sonriente, dejándose llevar por la armonía de su sueño.

Sus ópticos se apagaron, dando paso al alegre confort de la regeneración interna de sus preciados sistemas.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Dantasia agradece a Arken por dejarle participar en anécdotas ^__^_

_Hasta la próxima._


	14. Miedo

**El miedo**

--------------------------------

Impulse sabía que las cosas habían empeorado, desde el momento en el que dejaron de ser visibles para él, la realidad parecía distinta, llena de matices antinaturales que le rodeaban con una fuerza infinita. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo sintió miedo. Miedo a la soledad, al olvido.

El Impala avanzo entre las calles húmedas, la lluvia caía con fuerza redibujando el paisaje con su vida y transparencia, llevándose lejos esa suciedad que parecía formar parte de su ser, desde su llegada aquel lugar.

-¿A que le temes realmente?- La pregunta resonó en su exhausto procesador mientras atravesaba lo que el cielo terrestre enviaba. Un lugar difícil para existir y soñar.

-No puedes temer a la soledad, cuando tu sólo te aislaste de todo- Se dijo consciente de que Terran no lo buscaría jamás, él se había encargado de alejarlo, como el último mecha de ese desgastado clan.

-No puedes escapar para siempre- Prosiguió, pero la ira que sentía en su interior cada vez que recordaba, cada vez que lo veía ; simplemente no lo dejaba en paz. Cualquiera de los suyos lo habría tachado de loco, soñador, maniático o esquizofrénico; después de la caída de la unidad Avalanche nada volvería a la normalidad.

-Jamás para mí, no hay nada más que buscar- Prosiguió, ignorando la neblina que le rodeaba.

…………………………………….

¿Qué es el miedo en realidad?, ¿Qué lo provoca?...

……………………………………

El vehículo azul se detuvo por un instante orillándose, distinguiendo algo que jamás imagino mirar. La forma de una camioneta verde, una Silverado, la cual parecía esperar al otro lado del camino, cualquiera habría pensado un mal juego del destino, con la aparición de un vehículo tan parecido al de aquel que fue su amigo, sin embargo sus sensores no detectaron nada. Nada humano, nada real.

-¿Por qué tememos a lo que no entendemos?- La forma continuaba en el lugar…

Las luces del vehículo 4x4 se encendieron, iluminando todo a su alrededor enmarcando la oscuridad de una noche que acababa de arribar.

Impulse no avanzo peleando contra esos pequeños temores que parecían enfrentarlo.

-¿Pero eso se pueden enfrentar?-

La pregunta se hizo presente con una voz que temía escuchar.

-¿Es acaso que la locura puedes ser tan contagiosa como los humanos aseguran?, ¿Puede un simple procesador recrear imágenes aleatorias e irreales que cazan la conciencia de un mecha, como lo harían como un ser humano?

Por un momento la presencia del Mustang habría sido bien recibida, ¿Cómo pelear contra aquello que no existe más?

-¿De qué te ocultas?- Resonó la pregunta con un toque más frio y oscuro de lo que recordaba.

-De que no eres capaz de enfrentar la verdad, de negarse aceptar que todos nos podemos equivocar.

El Impala encendió el motor nuevamente al notarse completamente sólo, la lluvia continúo cayendo, pero el espectro desapareció sin dejar rastro. La velocidad que el viejo auto tomo lo llevo a perder su forma en ese negro paisaje, con las sombras de la oscuridad, la humedad y el lodo, huyendo de la ciudad.

-¿Adónde vas?-

Los recuerdos asaltaron su procesador, con los gestos de un oficial a quien respetaba y estimaba. Las bromas, aventuras, secretos, consejos, todas las vivencias abandonadas.

-¿Qué es el miedo?. ¿Por qué escapas en la oscuridad? ¿Qué tienes que temer o que ocultar?

Los cuestionamientos continuaban en el aire, revelando lo que su chispa acongojaba.

-Huir jamás fue la solución- Resonó otra voz, acompañada de otra silueta más delicada. El reflejo del energón relució manchando la forma perfecta de aquel que le hablaba.

-Enfrentar la verdad es la solución que liberará al alma-

Un Audi R8, dañado, con las marcas de la terrible batalla que debió extinguir la chispa del portador le alcanzo con facilidad, rebasando su forma imponente y altiva.

-Detente ahora, no huyas más- Continuo la oración, como un canto adolorido de la realidad.

……………………………………………………

-¿Recuerdas haber visto sus formas caídas?, ¿Recuerdas haberles dicho adiós?-

……………………………………………………

El nunca lo presencio, desapareciendo poco después de conocer el suceso, buscando su propia venganza, intentando salvar el nombre de los caídos…Buscando culpables, buscando venganza.

-Jamás esperé, jamás supe como murieron- Se reprocho comprendiendo que los pecados del caza recompensas no eran sólo suyos, era la culpabilidad la que le obligaba a seguir en esa mortal carrera alocada.

Granizo…

La fuerza de la naturaleza les agredía con más fuerza, como enmarcando el final que le esperaba, anunciando el rotundo término de esa batalla y cólera que le embargaba.

-Todo lo que comienza debe tener un final-

La frase que su superior siempre usaba, consiente del final que tarde o temprano les alcanzaría, para unirse con aquellos que no escaparon ese momento de la matriz.

-Todos marchamos a ese punto, nadie jamás se salva, no importa cuando, siempre llega ese final, el secreto es el ¿Por qué? Y el ¿Cómo?-

Cada memoria enunciaba el fracaso o éxito de una existencia que se esperaba reflejara la vida para su raza.

-Deja de escapar y enfrenta la realidad, acepta que no volverán jamás- Exclamo el Impala para sí adolorido, era el remordimiento el que le cazaba, no espectros, no fantasmas. Sólo su realidad.

Los caídos en T-D no regresaron, como no lo hicieron los de Talión; mucho menos volverá los que formaron parte del Ragnarok.

Locura, muerte, destrucción, resultados que se cosecharon al sembrar la guerra a su paso, el castigo de aquel que entre la eterna violencia existió.

-No olvides lo que fuiste, no borres los recuerdos, sólo acepta que el pasado se marcho y es momento de continuar-Aseguro con recelo, recordando como su único compañero, el Shelby había aprendido aceptar tiempo atrás.

-Las pérdidas siempre se dan, pero siempre hay algo que guardar; que conservar-

El auto freno nuevamente encontrándose rodeado por tres formas familiares, todas con sus propias heridas. El energon eterno parecía mezclarse con el agua que bañaba las estructuras dañadas. EL paraje oscuro y boscoso les acompaño, integrando esa tétrica imagen de la que escapo.

Addanos con la herida que jamás le dejo revelar la verdad que tan celosamente guardaba, le miro sin moverse, analítico, pero amable como siempre lo fue. A su lado Silver Loup Garou en su segunda muerte, una desaparición que marco el final del que alguna vez escapo, con la plata ahora oscurecida por las heridas y cortes de su asesino, quien no tuvo remordimiento en cumplir son su deber, con las estrellas aún adornando esa espalda.

-Mis amigos, mis únicos amigos- Se dijo dejándose caer, consciente de que esos entes no le dejarían jamás en paz.

-¿Por qué Primus, porque?- Exclamo al viento con dolor evidente.

Frente a ellos él, su comandante, su teniente, su compañero, su amigo.

-Fuiste como mi hermano, siempre ahí a pesar de todo, siempre a mi lado-Prosiguió para sí sintiendo los charcos oscurecidos, levemente acompañados del liquido vital que los integro.

-Nunca le dijiste sobre lo mal que te sentiste al notar la devoción hacia su verdadero hermano, sobre las constantes peleas y las competencias que jamás habría de ganar- Susurro agachado, acariciando el pavimento húmedo con sus manos, a lo lejos los truenos iluminaban por momentos el escenario dejando a su paso el toque de aquellas lúgubres sombras.

El nombre tembló en su vocalizador, inseguro de si deseaba exclamarlo, de que la ilusión se marchara, de que eso no fuese más que la señal del final al que había escapado demasiadas veces ya.

Kitt el francotirador de cromas negros revelaba la herida que extinguió su chispa, aún con el fragmento de espada, el arma del amigo perdido. Pero era sólo una ilusión, él ya estaba muerto, al igual que los otros dos.

-Impulse- El nombre…Su denominación vibro al escapar de aquel espectro quien se veía ajeno a sus ópticos, cual pesadilla humana.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Susurro sin notar que su transformación les había acompañado, dejando al Ingeniero a su suerte entre un grupo de entes paranormales, pero eso era imposible; mientras la matriz recogía a todas las chispas perdidas.

-No importa el pecado todo es perdonado-Prosiguió para sin retrocediendo sin pensar.

-¿Cómo pelear contra lo que no puede ser?, ¿Cómo enfrentar el miedo de la verdad?-

El Impala dio un paso más; aterrado. Su procesador no dio crédito a los que sus ópticos revelaban, incapaz de ligar lo real e irreal.

-No huyas más, no temas, no permitas que la soledad te haga presa, la venganza nunca resolvió nada- Cada palabra recaía a sus audios, con la fuerza con la que los enfrentaba.

-No busques más culpables, pues no los hay. Nosotros fuimos víctima de nuestros hechos, de lo que creamos -

Impulse cerro sus ópticos, sintiendo la frialdad del agua que le acariciaba, el viento en su rostro, la mano congelada de su superior quien simplemente su hombro tomo.

-No te culpes por lo que no pudiste evitar, no te culpes por vivir, no creas que el mundo es injusto, sólo recuerda que todo se puede perdonar-

Cuan ajeno sonaba aquello, tan maduro y justo como debía ser, a veces existen lecciones que sólo la muerte nos puede otorgar. Con el adiós que jamás se dio y la despedida que debía resonar.

Porque como Kitt siempre decía todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un final, y este llego a ellos en un momento tal vez inesperado, tal vez no. Pero cada uno pago por cada equivocación, así como fue recompensado y mientras otros vivieron a pesar de los delitos causados, el tiempo cobraría sus acciones como lo hiciese con ellos mismos.

…………………………………………..

El Impala continúo enfrentando la tempestad de pie, solitario sin moverse, sin reaccionar.

Nadie conoce como pasa realmente el tiempo, o lo que se dio, pero finalmente la lluvia termino, dando paso a los aromas del rocío matutino, a la naturaleza que ese mundo ocultaba, a una nueva oportunidad.

Impulse miro nuevamente sus alrededores, enfocando con esos ópticos dorados las formas verdosas que ahora le acompañaban, permitiendo que los primeros rayos de sol le calentarán, no más energon, no más marcas; sin espectros… Sin nada.

-¿Qué había sido ese sentimiento?, ¿Era ese el verdadero miedo?

Su mano se poso en su pecho donde su chispa reposaba. El peso parecía haberse desvanecido.

-¿Fue un castigo?, ¿Una advertencia?, ¿Una lección?-

La silueta de otro auto se hizo presente a lo lejos, una que pensó no querer ver.

Dorado como el Sol que le acariciaba, vibrante como la vida que pensó olvidar, único como el amigo que era.

-No estás sólo, no busques culpables, solo acepta y comienza a vivir una vez más-

-Tal vez no tuve que conocer a alguien más para entender que mis razones estaban mal, tal vez tuve que sufrir un ataque de pánico y mi procesador me jugo malas pasadas, o tal vez fueron ellos quienes regresaron para hacerme ver la verdad- Se dijo justo en el momento en el que el Mustang se detuvo al frente, observándolo.

-¿Dónde está aquel que convertiría en tu hermano?- La pregunta sonaba tan natural, tan viva, tan ligera a su pesar.

La vida es corta para algunos pero suficiente, sin arrepentirse de nada, cada quien tomo su camino una vez más- Fue la respuesta.

-Todos escogemos nuestro paso, él ha elegido el suyo, yo el mío; después de todo los sueños no siempre nos habrán de esperar, - Continuo aquella voz que tanto anhelo escuchar.

El deportivo amarillo se transformo caminando hacia él sin vacilar.

-El mío era recuperar mi camino y para eso necesitaba a mi amigo- Confirmo Terran ofreciendo su mano una vez más, esperanzado en que esta vez no sería igual.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has intentado?, ¿Cuánto tiempo sufriendo sin dejar de pelear?-

-No deseaba dejar de existir solo en un lugar desconocido sin más- Susurro.

-Gracioso es que ambos pensamos igual-Confirmo el Impala observándolo, entendiendo que había llegado el momento de perdonar.

-¿Qué sabes del miedo?- Susurro tomando la mano de aquel a quien marco como adversario y presa en algún momento de su estancia en tierra.

-¿Miedo?- La respuesta fue tal vez demasiado precisa, tal vez demasiado real.

-No mucho, sólo sé que como tú, yo también lo tengo cada día, desde el origen de mi chispa- Finalizo Terran agradeciendo el gesto.

Ambos mechas miraron hacia el cielo apreciando la belleza de esa estrella en ese sistema solar, las viejas rencillas parecían desvanecerse con la mañana, lavadas por la lluvia, extintas ante la belleza que envolvía el lugar.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Fue todo lo que el Mustang pudo exclamar, alegre por saber que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano.

-Porque creo que es momento de regresar- Exclamo el Impala señalando los cielos, implicando que su casa no era ahí, era en Cybertron.

FIN


	15. Inocencia

_Anécdota consecutiva a _"un recuerdo"_. El texto se divide en dos partes, ninguna mitad teniendo que ver directamente con la otra._

_..._

* * *

**I****nocencia.**

-Creadora, nosotros no lo queremos –Murmuró Mindmaster con voz infantil, apuntando descaradamente al otro niño que le veía desde el fondo de la habitación- Es raro y está sucio, y su nombre es impronunciable.

Impera enarcó los ópticos y se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole a su creación.

-¿Puedes decir _impronunciable_ pero no puedes pronunciar _Darkwar_?

El pequeño robot púrpura hizo un emberrinchado mohín, volteando a ver con recelo a la otra protoforma, quien también le dedicaba una analítica mirada de incertidumbre. Darkwar -como recién le conocían- no se había levantado de donde se encontraba arrinconado, volteando a todos lados en cuanto escuchaba sonidos o pasos. Cada rechinido audible le hacía saltar y tensar su cuerpo defensivamente. Tenía su carita sucia y raspones en su estructura corporal, principalmente en sus manos y rodillas.

Darkwar no había hablado desde que le llevaran a ese lugar. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que le pensaran hacer. En cuanto hubo mirado a Mindmaster correr de un lado a otro su terror creció, pensando con nerviosismo que talvez le habían llevado ahí para desmembrar su cuerpo y usarlo como refacciones.

No podría hacer nada por evitar que le desactivaran, desde el momento en el que se descuidó y cayó en manos del seeker femenino ya no hubo nada, dentro de sus capacidades, qué hacer para defenderse.

La protoforma verde se encogió entre el piso y la pared, escuchando y mirando con ojos grandes a la fembot acercarse a él. Impera le parecía muy grande, apostada a contraluz de las lámparas blancas que resplandecían desde el techo, sus ópticos rojos brillaban sobre su rostro, mirándolo fijamente empequeñecerse aún mas de lo que era.

Darkwar hizo un sonido parecido a un lamento, agachando la cabeza. Le molestaba percibir la risilla burlesca del otro niño, cuya presencia se localizaba detrás de las piernas de la fembot, sin embargo, no se atrevía a lanzarse contra él para callarlo de un golpe. Los paneles que evidenciaban sus alitas se aplastaron contra el muro que le impedía alejarse más.

-Así no es como un futuro candidato a seeker debería comportarse –Le reprimió la exquisita voz de Impera- Si hubiera querido matarte lo habría hecho en cuanto aterrizamos ¿no te parece lógico?

Mindmaster soltó una risilla que raspó en su vocalizador, mirando con sorna a "_Dakar", "Diirkwak"_ o cómo fuera que se llamara.

En una ventana rectangular, en medio de una de las cuatro largas paredes de la habitación oficina, Darkwar se distrajo favorablemente, mirando con angustia el pasar desinhibido de decenas de diferentes robots, todos adaptados estratégicamente para la guerra, en sus hombros había misiles, en sus brazos cañones y muchos de ellos tenían bonitas alas en sus espaldas, cubiertas prioritariamente con armamento de ataque masivo. Pasaban con sus ópticos rojos, naranjas y amarillos… algunos cubiertos por visores que enmascaraban sus expresiones. A él le hubiera encantado llegar a grande y ponerse un visor…

-Hey, Droke, responde cuando creadora te hable –Gruñó Mindmaster, sobresaliendo de la pierna derecha de su madre.

Los ópticos de Darkwar se elevaron, clavándose con rabia en los del otro niño. _Él no es grande, es mas enano que yo_, pensó con lógica.

-Me llamó Darkwar, chatarra y ella no es mi creadora –Se aventuró, acumulando improvisada valentía.

Impera sonrió. Sus manos se movieron hasta su cabina y sacó algo que, por la altura a la que se encontraba, ninguno de los dos niños miró qué era.

-Si nos dices chatarra de nuevo nuestra creadora te aplastará –Mindmaster se adelantó dos pasos, estrellando un puño en la palma de su otra mano.

Eso era… estaba desprotegido, de menos le patearía el trasero a él.

-¡Antes yo te aplasto a ti!

Darkwar se impulsó sobre sus talones y dio un sorpresivo brinco hacia Mindmaster, quien no lo vio venir tan deprisa. Gruñendo y gritando, ambas protoformas comenzaron a dar vueltas sobre el piso, empujando sillas y chocando rudamente contra los pocos muebles que rondaban en la oficina. Puños resonaban golpeando metal, chillidos y quejidos sucedían a los golpes. Darkwar era mas alto que Mindmaster por unos cuantos centímetros que apenas eran evidentes, sin embargo, calculó mal al creer que por ese hecho sería él quien ganara la aparatosa riña.

Las risas y los vitoreos lunáticos de Mindmaster lograron confundir al otro niño. El pequeño seeker púrpura reía y reía cada vez mas alto, nunca dejando de golpear y responder con todas sus fuerza.

Impera los miró durante un rato, sosteniendo dos cubos de energon entre sus manos, los receptáculos estaban llenos a la mitad y brillaban resplandecientes, desconfigurando los colores de su pecho. Tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba reír de esa manera a su niño, de hecho, Mindmaster no lo hacía nunca. El juego era rudo en apariencia, nada más que un arduo y salvaje intercambio de golpes que les dejaba sacar toda la energía desaprovechada.

Su creación tendría con quien jugar y no se andaría metiendo en problemas con otros transformers. Preocupada secretamente, aún tenía muy frescos los muchos recuerdos en los que logró salvar a Mindmaster de ser aplastado, disparado o descuartizado por las furiosas garras de sus intolerantes compañeros. El niño era peligrosamente impulsivo, curioso y… maldoso.

Mindmaster logró tirar un puñetazo en la mejilla de Darkwar cuando se sentó sobre él, lanzándolo de cabeza al suelo. Sus risotadas embargaron la inexistente tranquilidad de la oficina, sobretodo cuando se puso de pie y apuntó con un dedo al otro robot caído.

-Yo gano –Le hizo saber con molestia.

_Yo gano…_

La fembot curveó delicadamente sus labios en una voraz sonrisa: Por primera vez en su vida su creación se dirigía a si mismo en primera persona, talvez su programación se estaba corrigiendo sola.

-Alto los dos –Les ordenó el seeker. Levantó su agraciado rostro y los escrutó con mirada fija a ambos.

Los niños se separaron uno de otro, cada quien recorriéndose a un costado. Los ópticos de la protoforma morada se ensancharon, fingiendo muy bien una linda carita de inocencia que su creadora conocía como falsa.

-Raciones para ambos –Impera ofreció los cubos.

Darkwar no pudo controlar su impulso por levantarse a arrebatar el cubo que miró frente a su rostro, su hambre había actuado por él de la misma forma en la que sus tanques vacíos exigieron ser alimentados. ¿Sería posible que su suerte estuviera cambiando? Ow… Un chispazo de pena se disparó en su mente, había perdido su datapad de dibujos. Lo confirmó cuando no lo miró por ningún lado del suelo mientras bebía, y sus compartimientos eran muy reducidos como para guardar algo así.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la fembot, ambas protoformas devoraron sus cubos de energon, siendo el sonido de engullimiento de energía lo único audible por escasos astrosegundos, los mismos que pasaron con calma y tranquilidad antes que ninguno de los tres hablara o hiciera otra cosa.

La creación de Impera estaba a punto de reventar en carcajadas justo en el instante en el que fue interrumpido por el desliz de la puerta a un costado de la fembot. La estructura azul marino y plateado de lo que parecía un seeker o algún tipo de aeronave de combate, se asomó contorneada por el apuesto rostro de un transformer de ópticos naranjas, quien le sonrió a ella con aires de conquista.

-Hey, linda, entrenamiento en menos de un breem –Le informó golpeando animosamente la pared con su mano. Su voz era gruesa y al mismo tiempo joven- Hoy me favorecieron –Le presumió sin reparar en los dos pares de ojos que le miraban desde el suelo- Pelearemos contra operadores de táctica antiaérea… Wow… ¿Qué no tenías sólo uno? –Señaló a Darkwar.

El recién creado agudizó la mirada y volteó a otro lado, molestándose de nuevo cuando escuchó reír a Mindmaster.

-Los dos son míos ahora –Fue la indiferente respuesta de Impera.

El transformer le sonrió, mirándola de lado con una mueca galante.

-Espero sean buenos en el aire si llegan a seekers. Es bueno saber que no solamente me encargaré de aplastar a ese molesto enano –Miró a Mindmaster con sorna- ¿Tú cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó a la protoforma verde. El tono de su vocalizador se había agravado hasta hacerse imponente.

-Darkwar –Siseó el niño entre dientes.

-Una designación muy fuerte ¿Serás capaz de llenarla?

-Vete, Distress, en un momento te alcanzo –Intercedió Impera, empujando a su compañero puerta afuera.

Cuando el panel volvió a cerrarse sobre la cara del transformer, cuya queja de indignación se acalló por la cerradura hermética, la fembot se dirigió nuevamente a los dos chiquillos.

-Volveré en aproximadamente tres joors –Les dijo seriamente- No tienen permitido salir de mi oficina. Darkwar, te asearé y repararé una vez que regrese y no toleraré insubordinaciones ¿Entendido? –Mindmaster se soltó a reír ante la indignada cara de su nuevo compañero- ¿Haz entendido, Darkwar?

-Si –Respondió él con pena.

Impera asintió, saliendo después de su oficina sin dedicarles mas palabras a sus pequeños. Se sabía segura de que una vez que Darkwar reconociera esa base como su nuevo hogar, el futuro seeker ya no se vería con ningún tipo de problema para desenvolverse por ahí. Siendo dos protoformas las que anduvieran de un lado a otro, su hijo ya no correría tanto peligro a diferencia de cuando estaba solo. Y no negaba que también se trataba de una navaja de doble filo, ya que no se ignoraba el hecho de que estando juntos, los problemas tenderían a hacerse doblemente peores.

Darkwar y Mindmaster miraron a la fembot perderse mas allá del marco de la rectangular ventana, el segundo sonrió, corriendo en dirección de uno de los anaqueles donde su creadora guardaba diversos artículos personales.

-¿Salimos a molestar a los rastreadores de superficie, Dike? –Se rió con malicia, escalando los estéticos cajones hasta llegar a una puertecilla cerrada con código de bloqueo. Comenzó a teclear la clave que se sabía de memoria.

-Ella dijo que no saliéramos, y no me llamo Dike. –Rezongó Darkwar, mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Dakarw, warkware, dwkeeaeedgrre… ¡Argh! ¡Esa cosa es impronunciable! Dike es más fácil.

El otro niño se rió al escuchar los difíciles nombres que Mindmaster enumeró dentro de un extraño y gangoso acento, todos le parecían más difíciles que el suyo. _Está bien_, se dijo, aceptaría el sobrenombre mientras el otro enano aprendiera a decir bien su designación… Ignorante al hecho de que ello llevaría mucho más tiempo del requerido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…eh…? ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

La protoforma morada se paró de golpe, irguiéndose orgullosamente frente a la puerta abierta del cajón personal.

-¡Mindmaster! –Le respondió con ánimo, después se hincó a hurgar entre las cosas de Impera- Y estoy buscando nuestro pase a la libertad, amigo… ¡Esto! Esto, esto, esto ¡Esto!

Darkwar estuvo a su lado en cuanto Mindmaster aterrizó en el suelo después de haber brincado desde la superficie del anaquel. La protoforma púrpura le enseñó una tarjeta-llave y le sonrió enormemente, acrecentando la locura de su infantil y desquiciado rostro. Ambos no tardaron en estar parados frente a la puerta, donde Mindmaster acercó una silla y se subió de un brinco. Pasó la credencial sobre un lector de código, mas tarde digitó nuevamente la contraseña que su madre se esforzaba por cambiar cada ciclo para mantenerla lejos de su alcance. Era un verdadero enigma el cómo su hijo adquiría sus códigos y claves cada vez que se lo proponía.

La puerta siseó con un sonido mecánico, abriéndose delante de Darkwar, aquel que sintió un peso en su alita derecha cuando Mindmaster bajó a su lado.

-Creadora llegará en dos joors, cinco breems y tres kliks… -Anunció la protoforma púrpura- Yo creo que si volvemos antes…

-¡El último que llegue es peor que un autobot!

Darkwar lo empujó violentamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas, y se echó a correr sobre el pasillo exterior, riendo y gritándole frases burlescas que para el ego de un niño podrían resultar muy ofensivas. Mindmaster no tardó en incorporarse y salir corriendo detrás de él, pasando descuidadamente entre las piernas de los peligrosos decepticons que les veían con molestia y enojo.

Mindmaster alargó sus pasos al tiempo que reía entretenido _¿llegar a dónde?_ Ni siquiera él conocía la base lo suficientemente bien como para aventurarse por todos lados… Bueno, _no importaba_, si se perdían tarde o temprano Impera tendría que ir a buscarlos. Además como que _Dike_ le caía bien y si su creadora lo quería ahí, ni modo, lo aceptaría sin reproches.

No había duda que la mente de un niño nunca dejaría de ser tan bipolar e ingenua en muchos, diversos, aspectos.

-----------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------

-Por favor, creadora… Por favoooor –Imploró Mindmaster.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto?

Darkwar y Mindmaster escrutaron el rostro de Impera al unísono.

-Al que lo encuentre primero le toca usar las balas de pintura azul en las armas, al otro las grises –Explicó Darkwar, levantando la cabeza para ver perfectamente a la fembot.- Además de que será mejor seeker que el perdedor –Se cruzó de brazos, volteando el rostro en dirección opuesta a su amigo.

Entre los dedos de la fembot una tarjeta vieja y deteriorada apenas brillaba bajo las luces blancas del pasillo. Sus niños le estaban pidiendo que la escondiera ella, para que no hubiera trampas, y ellos la buscarían después. Si se analizaba la petición con calma, resultaría favorable para todos, las protoformas se entretendrían buscando su atesorado objeto sin pensar en molestar a otros transformers. Sin embargo, tampoco era bueno tenerlos rondando por una base llena de rabiosos guerreros sedientos de golpear o aplastar algo.

Además…

Impera analizó la tarjeta con cuidado ¿No era esa la que había perdido hacía un megaciclo? Cuando le pregunto a los niños, éstos le dijeron que nunca habían visto algo similar a una ´tarjeta´ por ningún lado. Estaba rota de una esquinita, como mordisqueada ¿Qué habían estado haciendo con ella?

-¿Qué tienen de distinto ambos paquetes de balas? –Les preguntó casual, perdiendo la frialdad que acostumbraba a expresar siempre. Se acuclilló hasta el nivel de los recién creados.

-Los grises casi no se ven. –Inició Mindmaster.

-Y los azules si. Dejan manchas feas y graciosas –Sonrió Darkwar.

-Entonces los dos usen pintura azul.

Las protoformas la miraron como si acabaran de escuchar una horrible maldición viniendo de sus labios.

-Eso nos haría del mismo equipo y no puede ser así porque somos enemigos –Le explicó Darkwar con una mueca de incredulidad igual a la del otro niño…

_¿La estaba__n regañando?_ Pensó ella con curiosidad.

-Creadora, escóndelo.

Las manitas de Mindmaster se apoyaron en el pecho de la fembot y la empujaron sutilmente hacia arriba, haciéndola que se pusiera de pie al instante.

Talvez no quedaba mejor opción para mantenerlos entretenidos por unos breems, dedujo ella con dubitativa expresión. Así quedarían exhaustos antes de que iniciaran su ciclo de recarga. Impera consultó el tiempo en su cronómetro interno, dándose cuenta de que la hora del ciclo se hallaba a su favor: Era tarde, la vida por los pasillos y las habitaciones de acceso libre debía estar reducida, sin mencionar que los autobots seguían inactivos desde pocos ciclos atrás.

Los ópticos del seeker femenino se pasearon por las paredes del corredor, yendo de un extremo a otro para reforzar su teoría con el hecho de que no había nadie más que ellos tres en el pasillo.

-Bien –Aceptó, sintiendo una bonita pulsación en su chispa al ver las amplias sonrisas en los rostros infantiles- lo voy a ocultar… Ah- ah ¡Pero…! Será dentro del sector de fuerza área –Les indicó, ellos asintieron enérgicos- No quiero que salgan de aquí o los castigaré a los dos. –Esperó a que volvieran a darle otro asentimiento- No esconderé nada en las barracas, así que no se metan en problemas y no vayan allá a buscar. Yo regresaré aquí y les diré que está listo.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta, caminando elegantemente en dirección del pasillo.

…»

-¡En la barra no hay nada! –Gritó Darkwar, sacando las manos de un enorme cajón en los niveles bajos de la barra de autoservicio.

-¡En los almacenes tampoco! –Contestó Mindmaster, emergiendo desde una puerta deslizable en la pared.

-Los cajones sólo tienen cubos –Volvió a informar la voz infantil de Darkwar, quien se alejó de la barra. Pronto se acercó a la sección de mesas- Vámonos de aquí.

Mindmaster asintió y salió corriendo de la cafetería, arreciando su velocidad al sentir el andar ligero de su amigo detrás de él. Corriendo lado a lado cruzaron las ordenadas hileras de mesas vacías hasta llegar al inicio de otro enorme corredor, el cual resaltaba mas blanco de lo normal al carecer de actividad. Darkwar se detuvo en medio de las paredes y miró a todos lados, localizando las cámaras de grabación en cada esquina del techo.

El robot púrpura frenó varios metros delante de él y giró el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos de forma cómplice una vez que hubo mirado la sospechosa expresión de su amigo.

-¿Mind, no sería también buena idea y muy inteligente de un seeker el buscar directamente en las tomas de seguridad? –Cuestionó Darkwar.- Vayamos al cuarto de seguridad y miremos en las cámaras dónde lo escondió.

Mindmaster le hizo un sonido de burla.

-¿Y si los dos lo encontramos al mismo tiempo quién se va a quedar con las balas azules?

-Yo, porque fue mi idea.-Sonrió Darkwar con petulancia.

-¡No se vale, Dike!

Los pies de Darkwar se deslizaron sobre el suelo, retrocediendo lentamente. Sonrió con una mueca amplia al notar que Mindmaster le seguía.

-¡Si yo la encuentro me quedo con las azules! –Contestó, impulsándose para dar la vuelta y correr.

…»

Mindmaster tenía la espalda erecta a favor de la silla en la que estaba sentado, sus ópticos veían con un fulgor neutral a la fembot que caminaba frente a él de un lado a otro, perdiendo la formalidad como sólo lo hacía con ellos… cuando realmente la hacían enfadar, por supuesto.

La paciencia de un creador se presumía infinita. Era, después de todo, un guía que tenía que soportar voluntariamente los errores, tropiezos, alegrías y logros de una forma de vida nueva. Las creaciones eran chispas jóvenes brillando dentro de cuerpos pequeños y caritas y ocurrencias grandiosas. Muy bonito se sentía, perteneciente a la fracción que fuese, mirar a un niño mas pequeño que un minibot, ir y venir de un lado a otro, preguntando y analizando todo aún cuando los mayores les reprendieran por no aprender las cosas por sí mismos y querer respuestas de la manera fácil.

En la modalidad decepticon no existía tanto grado de tolerancia para enriquecer la sabiduría de un niño. Se les enseñaba lo básico para que lograran distinguir que los autobots eran basuras andantes que debían ser eliminadas a toda costa y que las armas eran sus primeros y únicos amigos desde siempre. El conocimiento de la historia que aprendían era limitado a las primeras generaciones de cybertron antes de que el senado hiciera su aborrecible presencia con la corrupción de transformers avaros y codiciosos que gustaron de aplastar a los habitantes de clase baja y reducirlos a un papel peor que el de esclavos. Después de ello, se les enseñaba a los niños todas las atrocidades que los autobots fueron capaces de cometer, inundando sus mentes con odio y repulsión.

Los preparaban para exterminar. Los alistaban para que adoraran matar a sus enemigos.

El ejército no era una broma. Las habilidades eran perfectas y no había cabida para los débiles, quienes no traerían libertad ni triunfo al imperio.

Sin embargo, Impera, a pesar de inculcar cada uno de esos conocimientos a sus niños, no podía evitar tratarlos con cariño cada ciertos momentos y mucho menos el abrazarlos. Era un decepticon, tenía muy bien puesto su emblema en sus alas, pero simplemente las caritas apuestas y sonrientes de ambas protoformas le generaban una debilidad inaudita que ella misma era incapaz de comprender. Aunque, si había algo que no toleraba, era el ser desobedecida austeramente por quien fuera, y que fueran sus creaciones las que osaban cometer la falta se tornaba mucho mas insoportable.

-¡Infinidad de veces los he salvado de ser desactivados a ambos! –Los regañó su natural voz fría.

Darkwar bajó la cabeza, sentado a un lado de Mindmaster, aquel que quería chantajear a su creadora haciendo la inocente carita que oraba muy bien su incapacidad de hacer algo malo.

-Repítanme lo que les dije –Les ordenó Impera, parada al frente de las dos sillas.

Su unidad habitacional era privada, sólo para ella y las protoformas, privilegio de ser subcomandante del sector de fuerza aérea la esa sección de lo último que quedaba de pie de Tarn. Tras haber caído Vos bajo el fuego autobot, estratégicamente se habían retraído a los límites fronterizos, concientes, a pesar de su naturaleza arisca y orgullosa, que probablemente no aguantarían por mucho mas tiempo protegiendo las ruinas de una ciudad ahora inservible.

-Que no saliéramos del sector –balbució Darkwar.

-¡Entonces por qué lo hicieron! –Gritó la fembot.

-Creadora, nos perdimos y…

-¡Silencio, Mindmaster! Guarda tus mentiras para ti solo –Fue la siguiente acusación de la molesta creadora, cuyos ópticos brillaron temiblemente- Devorator no bromea al decir que la próxima vez que irrumpan en su oficina de vigilancia los matará… Y yo dejaré que lo haga –Les amenazó sin nada de emoción.

Darkwar y Mindmaster abrieron la boca al límite de sus servos, también revelando su gigantesco asombro con la anchura de sus ópticos bien encendidos.

-Así deberá ser como pago por su osadía, posteriormente yo misma los tiraré a la sección de desperdicios. –Insistió Impera.- Ahora acuéstense a recargar. Tienen tres joors para hacerlo, después se reactivarán e irán a ayudar al robot de la limpieza a pulir todas y cada una de las partes de refacción que obtiene.

-Pero…

-¡A callar! –Ahora le tocó el turno de silenciar a Darkwar, quien brincó y volvió a agachar la cabeza- ¡Vayan a sus camas ahora!

El problemático par se levantó de la silla y se dirigieron a una de las camas que estaba al lado de la que Impera utilizaba para sí misma. Eran pequeños y cabían perfectamente los dos en una, en la cual se acostaban en ambos extremos, uno dándole los pies al otro.

No obstante, Mindmaster se detuvo en plena trayectoria y volteó la cabeza en dirección a su creadora, la misma que no le quitaba la pesada mirada de encima. El niño estiró sus púrpuras bracitos, abriendo y cerrando las manos.

-¿Mi abrazo, creadora?

Impera continuó viéndolo desde lo alto, entrecerrando los ópticos hasta formar una delgada línea resplandeciente.

-A dormir, dije. –Repitió en un macabro murmullo.- Luces fuera –Comandó a los sistemas de su habitación antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir, iluminada por la resplandeciente luz del pasillo.

Si había algo que realmente le dolía a Mindmaster era ser ignorado, pero mas que eso, que su creadora no le consintiera como estaba acostumbrado que pasara. Con sus rojos ojos brillando en la oscuridad, el niño tropezó infinidad de veces antes de llegar a la cama que compartía con aquel que prácticamente ya veía como su hermano. Tenían sistemas de telemetría y navegación instalados, pero su inexperiencia aún no les dejaba usarlos con avidez y la oscuridad seguía siendo su enemiga, por lo que no fueron ausentes las maldiciones y los choques contra mesitas, e incluso contra la cama de su creadora. La protoforma mantenía una careta afligida de pena, las voces que normalmente hablaban en su cabeza le decían entre lamentos que debía hacer algo por influir en el mal animo de su creadora… debía hacer que lo quisiera de nuevo, ya lo había logrado antes y volvería a lograrlo ya cuando se despertara.

Silencio fue lo que se apoderó de ambos por incontables kliks, luego, una ronca risilla de Darkwar mancilló la parsimonia.

-Yo si alcancé a ver dónde la escondió –Presumió, acomodando sus manos tras su cabeza- vas a usar las balas grises, Mindtonto… ¡Auch! ¡Arghh… quítate, me aplastas! –Reclamó antes de soltarse a reír y a pelear contra el otro niño.

Sus voces y sus risas fueron sucedidas por sonidos de amistosos golpes y raspones de metal abollándose. El fulgor de sus ópticos carmesí brillaba en la negrura, sólo eso evidenciando dónde estaba cada uno de los dos, Mindmaster especialmente sobre Darkwar, golpeándolo en la cabeza con sus puños cerrados, fallando en esquivar los puñetazos que por igual le eran lanzados a él.

La amistad demostraba no tener orígenes ni fronteras, generándose en adversidades precarias de valores e imposibles de soportar con cabeza cálida. Aún cuando la enmarcaran como debilidad no dejaría de ser otra cosa que algo que engrandeciera la perfección de un lazo de comunión entre quienes desde niños estaban desahuciados a la muerte de la guerra…

… Y quienes todavía no enfrentaban el verdadero significado del belicismo en sus vidas.

**Fin. **

* * *

_Colaboración de Dantasia (si, otra vez =P) _


	16. Ciencia ficción

**Ciencia Ficción**

Esta anécdota retrata un espacio de tiempo antes de Talion, contando una pequeña aventura que vivió la unidad Omega en una de sus misiones antes de T-D.

…………………….

Avalanche…

Juntos admirábamos una vieja película terrestre, Impulse con ayuda de Transfer había logrado convertir un video de origen terrícola en formas planas pero compatibles con el holoproyector de la sala de recreo. Llevábamos muy poco tiempo como unidad, pero las misiones no faltaban dejándonos atrapados y sin tiempo libre entre una y otra; por lo que me veía obligado a reponer esos lapsos a la mitad de aquellas misiones que no eran "Tan importantes", este por ejemplo, era uno de esos casos.

La base nos había asignado la limpieza de uno de los satélites que aún se mantenían en la orbita de cybertron, recuerdo que cuando escuche las órdenes me quede petrificado, ¿Por qué mandar a toda una unidad de guerreros a desarrollar esa clase de labor?, la vedad es que no me queje, pensé en verlo más como una actividad, así podría servir a la integración del grupo y de hecho habría funcionado de no ser por los adjetivos calificativos de parte de las otras unidades, palabras que acompañaron aquellas instrucciones como si fuese un castigo del mismo Unicron. Sin embargo yo estaba consiente de que sólo eran actitudes que buscaban menospreciar el trabajo de mi equipo, después de todo para ellos no éramos más que un grupo de inadaptados o traidores intentando recrear una unidad real.

-Patético- Pensé ignorando las burlas que recibíamos.

-Drones de mantenimiento, decepticons que sólo sirven para limpiar, entre otras más que no quiero recordar; muchos de mis soldados enfurecían a tales sobrenombres, pero todos sabíamos que una misión era una misión y que se debía cumplir sin importar cual fuera. Lo que nos llevo a este momento en este lugar.

Después de todo, no había mucha prisa el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y la nave que nos recogería llegaría hasta dos ciclos después. Por lo que contábamos con tiempo suficiente para el aseo del satélite y descansar por igual.

……………………………

-Les digo, chicos, está buena esta película- Afirmo Impulse colocando el dispositivo en el aparato que él y Transfer habían hecho.

-Seguro, tal vez sea tan fantástica como tu aparato de música terrestre -Susurró Kitt, consiente de que el Impala le escucharía.

-No, de hecho será mejor -Confirmó el muscle car, sonriendo.

-Eso imaginé -Gruñó nuevamente mi teniente, cruzándose de brazos mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para lo que estaba por venir.

-¡Vamos! No es como si fuésemos a pelear contra un grupo de seekers enardecidos -Bromeó Solarius, recibiendo un golpe del ala puerta del Transam, creo que mi segundo no estaba para juegos y odiaba a los seekers con toda su chispa, esa era su motivación.

-¡Auch! -Se escuchó el quejido, acompañado de un:- Eso no es justo, intentémoslo otra vez, pero ahora si voy a responder -En voz del agredido. Esto podía haber empezado como un juego, pero pasaría a otro nivel si no hacía algo.

-¡Suficiente, vamos a ver las imágenes terrestres que Impulse y Transfer trajeron, pero lo haremos **sin** quejas **ni** discusiones! –Comandé, cansado de esas discusiones infantiles.

Cualquiera diría que bajo mi comando se encontraba un grupo de sparklings maleducados; aunque viéndolo bien, hasta cierto punto y en estándares de nuestra raza, más o menos eso éramos.

-Okay, prepárense, compañeros, ¡Esta película es genial! -Exclamó Transfer, tecleando una secuencia para encender el holoproyector, todos guardamos silencio después de eso.

……………………….

Las escenas pasaban frente a nosotros con velocidad, debo admitir que los humanos si tienen mucha imaginación, en especial cuando se colocan como una de las razas mas inteligentes e importantes del universo, mientras que el resto, (o sea nosotros los alienígenas) no éramos más que un grupo de asesinos sin mente propia ya fuese carne o metal, todo daba igual. Los gritos de la femme humana me hicieron volver a la realidad, la película mostraba a la hembra correr de manera descuidada mientras gritaba despavorida.

-Eso es ridículo, ¿Para qué querrían esos entes perseguir a los humanos de ese modo, mas teniendo ese armamento y tecnología? simplemente si eran enemigos podían destruir la nave al momento- Escuché la voz Kitt, quien parecía igual de aburrido que yo.

-Pues yo creo que podría tomar cualquiera de los elementos que tiene a su alrededor como arma y defenderse -Intervino Sol.

-Mejor debería dejar de gritar así, eso sólo llama más la atención de los entes y hace que la localicen más fácil -Comentó Clio.

Se quedaron callados durante dos klis. Todos continuamos mirando la grabación.

-¿Se la van a comer? ¿Cómo que se la van a comer? Eso es imposible, sé que puedo ser negativo, pero cuando la situación es realista, esto es simplemente incompatible, más con las explicaciones que usan- Replicó Red Canyon al escuchar el término de uno de los humanos, la explorer simplemente buscaba cada defecto en esas explicaciones con tecnoorganicos, basándose en su conocimientos médico.

-Ya… que se la coman, da igual –Espetó Kitt con indiferencia.

-¿Te gustaría que a ti te persiguieran así, te destrozaran y luego, encima de todo, sentir como te comen?

-Si me destrozaran primero, Impulse, ya estaría muerto para cuando me comieran. No sentiría nada –Dijo Kitt fríamente, alzando el mentón.

_Bueno, al menos todos estaban participando_, pensé, cuando los entes capturaron a la humana, llevándola a su nave para ser… ¿Asimilada?

-¿Y si te dejaran vivo a pesar de haberte destrozado? –Terció Clio.

Hice una mueca sin dejar de ver el holoproyector… El tema por el que discutían era notoriamente sádico.

-Si me dejaran vivo ni modo, entonces después me comerían y ya –Gruñó mi teniente.

-Pero si sentirías –Le insistió ahora Solarius.- Y sabrías por lo que ella está a punto de pasar.

Las alas puerta de Kitt se elevaron, viéndose molesto. Noté que apretó sus brazos contra su pecho.

-Vamos chicos, ya, no se van a comer a Kitt. Esto es ciencia ficción -Abogó Impulse.

-Si, además aún no empieza lo mejor -Continuó Transfer, poniéndose de pie, -Ustedes se desesperan porque no ven peligro al ser cybertronianos, pero si esos entes existieran también nos asimilarían y seriamos parte de su comunidad, como drones -Confirmó el R8.

-Ridículo –Gruñó Kitt, exasperado.

-Kitt, si no guardas silencio voy a poner la serie donde eres la estrella -Advirtió el impala, obteniendo una mirada asesina de parte del transam, quien a pesar de todo guardó silencio.

-Chantajista -Murmuró en un tono casi imperceptible.

Si, Sparklings: eso éramos.

…………………………………………..

Al terminar la proyección, cada uno se marchó a sus cuarteles temporales, esperando tener una buena recarga antes de seguir con la tediosa limpieza del lugar.

-Debo admitir que los humanos tienen muchísima imaginación –Pensé, recordando las palabras del alférez, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca rememorando las escenas que el Impala nos mostró esa noche, realmente Kitt tenía razón, eran ridículas, pero entretenidas supongo.

………………………………………….

Día o noche es algo que sólo los sistemas con soles pueden distinguir y esas denominaciones son exclusivas de la tierra, por lo que simplemente no eran importantes para entes como nosotros.

…………………………………………...

El lugar comenzó a vibrar con una fuerza sorprendente, salí de recarga con velocidad encontrándome en el piso después de haber resbalado debido a la fuerza de esas sacudidas sin explicación, me incorpore abriendo un canal de manera inmediata con mi segundo, esperando alguna respuesta, topándome con el silencio.

-Extraño –susurré, saliendo de la habitación encaminándome hacia los cuarteles de mis tropas, cuando algo paso cerca pero al mismo tiempo rápido, no alcance a reconocer su forma, pero por el momento tenía otras prioridades, de nuevo intente establecer contacto con mi segundo obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-¿qué estas haciendo Kitt?- Me dije, deteniéndome frente a su cuarto.- Teniente, necesito hablar con usted -Comenté por el intercomunicador sin respuesta alguna.- Teniente- Repetí

Sólo hubo silencio.

-Bien, me está forzando a tomar medidas drásticas –advertí, abriendo la puerta para encontrarme con… nada.

La habitación estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde está? -Me pregunté, volviendo sobre mis pasos para seguir con mi búsqueda.

-Tss…tss. Comandante… Comandante -El susurro venía desde una de las áreas de ventilación que se usaban para hacer circular el aire.

-¿Cilo? –Repliqué, notando la pequeña forma salir de un escape de aire.- ¿Qué sucedió? -Le cuestioné, identificando diversas señales caloríficas a nuestro alrededor, en los pasillos aledaños.

-En el área de carga, estaban ahí señor, Sol y Transfer fueron desembarcar las provisiones de energon cuando los encontraron. Son rápidos, comandante. De un momento a otro lograron capturarlos. Kitt fue poco después de recibir la señal de auxilio y no hemos escuchado nada más aún.

¿Qué cosas?, ¿quiénes?, varias preguntas llegaron a mi procesador, pero opté por la más obvia.

-¿Por qué no me informaron de este suceso? -Dije en un tono molesto, ellos eran mi responsabilidad.

-Señor, lo intentamos, pero todos los transmisores fueron desactivados y no podíamos aproximarnos a su cabina. Yo fui el único que pudo aproximarse lo suficiente -Replicó el minibot angustiado.

Caminamos por el pasillo de habitaciones… De pronto Clio se detuvo.

-Nos rodean -Susurró retrocediendo hasta topar con mi estructura, debo admitir que el joven espía se veía pequeño y desprotegido a mi lado.- Red Canyon e impulse están en el cuarto de recreo -Exclamó el auto negro.

-Pues qué esperamos –Respondí, caminando hacia esa dirección.

La verdad es que no pensaba dejarme intimidar por esos entes, fuesen lo que fuesen, obviamente clio tenía miedo, sus constantes miradas aterrorizadas hacia cada esquina o rincón lo hacían evidente con esa paranoia que emanaba a leguas.

-Avalanche, debes ser cuidadoso- Me dije- Si esas cosas lograron capturar a Transfer, Solarius y Kitt fácilmente, deben ser peligrosas- Proseguí detectando al enemigo, sus señales comenzaron a multiplicarse aproximándose a toda velocidad.

-Rayos -Exclamé empuñando mis armas, mi tropa saco sus pistolas, pero no se veía muy confiado.

-Ocúltate en el ducto nuevamente Clio, yo me encargare- Ordene, obteniendo una negativa de parte del minibot.

-No señor, no puedo dejarlo solo- Respondió

-Es una orden Clio- Replique en un tono frió casi ajeno a mi. El compacto me miro asustado asintiendo antes de desaparecer.

-Vamos es momento de acabar con el jueguito- Replique notando las formas amorfas que parecían rodearme, eran entes tecnoroganicos, pero nada que ver con la película, estos parecían seres de dos o cuatro patas con tentáculos metálicos bastante fuertes.

Sin más me abalance contra sus formas cortando sus tentáculos poco a poco, los entes eran rápidos, lograron herirme con una especie de navajas pequeñas que recorrían todos los tentáculos delicadamente, desafortunadamente estas se unían a mi forma como imanes al metal.

-Maldición- Pensé girando las espadas para decapitar algunos de los seres, al parecer esa era la manera de matarlos. Sabido esto continúe mi ataque decapitando a todos los entes que me rodeaban, de inmediato seguí las marcas de energon que adornaban los pasillos, no eran mías ni de los agresores, debían ser de mis tropas, -Clio vamos- Llame, el minibot corrió a mi lado mientras seguimos el rastro, no tardamos mucho en llegar a una habitación la cual parecía sellada, afortunadamente mi clave nos daba acceso a lugares con alto nivel de seguridad.

Entramos con precaución escaneando los alrededores para toparnos con Kitt quien parecía herido, sus puertas chorreaban energon de una serie de rasguños los cuales adornaban ambos lados creando una visión algo grotesca.

-Teniente- Exclame acercándome, el transam me miro por un instante antes de volver a colocar su atención en sus heridas, las cuales recubría lentamente con un gel de primeros auxilios.

-¿qué sucedió?- Pregunte tomando el contenedor con gel para auxiliarlo, al principio reacciono moviendo la extremidad, pero yo la sostuve suavemente indicando que solo pensaba ayudar.

-Esas cosas anidaron en el satélite, justo en el área de carga, creo que estaban en recarga inducida cuando el energon las hizo reaccionar- Dijo el auto negro.

-¿Nos atacaron por el energon?- Pregunte mirando a Clio quien vigilaba la puerta listo para cualquier sorpresa.

-No, como dije anidaron en la bodega, al parecer buscan el calor de nuestras estructuras para sus nidos- Prosiguió el francotirador.

-Así que no les conviene matarnos- deduje.

-No, pero no por eso estoy dispuesto a convertirme en un nido de entes tecno organicos- Replico Kitt incorporándose, habíamos terminado con la aplicación del gel, por el momento con eso sería suficiente.

-¿Viste a transfer y Sol?- Pregunte preocupado.

-SI, están vivos, pero inmovilizados y si no nos apuramos pronto formaran parte de su nido- Confirmo el deportivo negro admirando sus heridas, -Debemos acabar con esos entes-

-Debemos decapitarlos- Confirme.

-Impulse y Red están a unos cuartos de aquí- Confirmo el minibot,

-Las criaturas han rodeado algunos puntos, pero no son muchos, tenemos ventaja sobre sus debilidades orgánicas, ellos mueren con facilidad, su punto débil la cabeza- Confirme

-No caerán fácilmente, son inteligentes- Advirtió Kitt

-Podemos usar una carnada- Comente mirando a mi teniente quien sonrió en un tono malicioso, Red Canyon seria un candidato perfecto, su estructura y adaptaciones especiales médicas generan el calor suficiente para convertirse en un elemento atractivo para ellos- Dijo el transam.

-Y su tamaño también- Prosiguió Clio sonriente.

-Tienen un procesador perverso- Argumente, - Pero creo que la estrategia es viable- Confirme, consiente de que arriesgaba a un miembro de mi tripulación, pero era eso o esperar a ser victimas de esas criaturas.

……………………………

Nos reunimos con el resto de mi unidad, con las armas listas adoptamos posiciones para el ataque, Red maldijo el film humano que habíamos visto, pero accedió después de un rato de discusión, después de todo de una u otra forma iba a morir, pero al menos así lo haría honorablemente.

La camioneta Explorer se transformo esperando a los agresores, Kitt tomo posición en un rincón son su rifle cargado y listo, Clio esperaba cuidando nuestra retaguardia, y yo saque mis espadas ocultándome para esperar el momento propicio.

No tardaron mucho, las firmas de energía recorrieron el pasillo listos para tomar a la camioneta en su poder, yo espere a que estuviesen al alcance y di la señal, creo que nunca vi al transam ser tan exacto y rápido, también mi pequeño espía hacia lo suyo apuntando a cualquier tentáculo que se dirigiera al francotirador, mientras yo salía para rematar a los entes degollándolos.

Fue un plan rápido y preciso, Red arranco arrollando algunos de los entes, después de saltar sobre su forma con las navajas abrí paso mientras Impulse nos seguía. Kitt y Clio se encargarían de cubrir atrás.

Así llegamos al lugar del nido, Red se transformo liberando su misil con el cual derribo la puerta, los dos vehículos capturados reposaban en un rincón retenidos por infinidad de tentáculos.

-Argh eso es asqueroso- Intervino la camioneta.

Impulse y yo notamos la ausencia de entes usando las navajas que ambos poseíamos para liberar a nuestros compañeros, quienes no tardaron en transformarse y correr hacia nosotros aterrorizados.

-Ya no vuelvo hablar mal de los tecno organicos. De verdad- Prometió el célica ,

-Ni yo a ser fan de esas películas- Aseguro transfer.

Sin más nos vimos en la necesidad de destruir el nido una serie de explosiones, para lo cual usamos el energon de las reservas.

Después de eso tuvimos un par de ciclos para sanar heridas y terminar de limpiar el lugar, sin embargo eso no evito un regaño de parte de nuestro superior por la destrucción que encontraron en el satelite.

-Bueno al menos se que mi unidad esta completa y viva-

………………………….

-Hey Jefe- Escuche la voz de Impulse a mi espalda, -¿qué sucede?- Pregunte obteniendo esa mirada tierna que aplicaba cuando quería convencerme de algo.

-¿qué quieres?- Le dije de inmediato.

-Bueno conseguí otras películas humanas y ya que tenemos un poco de tiempo libre, pensé en un maratón para…

-¡NO!- Escuche el grito del resto del grupo quienes parecían haber estado prestando atención a la conversación.

-Bueno creo que tendrás que preguntarle al resto- Sonreí, el miro a sus compañeros con un toque de resignación, al parecer ninguno quería más de esas cosas de ciencia ficción.

……………………………

FIN


	17. Formas

**Formas…**

Las escenas que se retratan en este capítulo comprenden situaciones que se dan entre todas las historias que componen el universo Talión.

...

………………………

Hay muchas maneras de describir las cosas, pero todas son tan sólo un conjunto de formas que cambian constantemente dejando detrás lo que fue, trasformándose en algo a futuro.

No es por nuestro origen o nombre solamente; también es por las experiencias que todos llegamos a experimentar , detalles que llegamos a notar tarde o temprano.

………………………………….

MindMaster miró a su hermano desde lejos, no sabía cual sería el mejor método de aproximación, había seguido a ese mecha durante toda su vida, lo conocía a la perfección, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, sus reacciones, sus actitudes, su manera de ver la vida. Es verdad que el seeker sentía resentimiento y rencor hacia él, pero al mismo tiempo le entendía y le quería. Los sentimientos encontrados le eran difíciles de tratar, convirtiéndose en voces que se mantenían a su lado por la eternidad.

-¿Debería hablarle?, ¿Debería acercarse?.

La forma oscura del transam se reflejaba en la ventana que daba a la calle, una de las pocas áreas abiertas de ese su humilde hogar, el área que habían elegido para rehacer su vida.

-Todos cometemos errores, pero lo importante es aprender de ellos- Susurro el Jet descendiendo hasta una calle aledaña, el auto negro había salido del edificio, al parecer no podía recargarse en paz.

El Mig siguió los pasos del mecha, pero antes de encontrarse con él cambio, en su centro de memoria existían los planos de los Tetrajet, el volador purpúreo estaba consiente de que ambos fueron enemigos en T-D. No podía arriesgarse, no después de lo que había sucedido.

El fuego del rifle resonó en su memoria, con la caída de aquella que le dio la vida, la ira se apodero del decepticon exiliado, su vida era una pesadilla, sin futuro o libertad, su única oportunidad…Su hermano, el único lazo que aún tenía., el asesino de su creadora.

-Está Dike, tonto- Se dijo, pero negó de inmediato la posibilidad, él no sabía si su amigo estaba vivo, si lo volvería a encontrar, necesitaba buscarlo, pero no podía hacerlo solo, las cosas eran demasiado confusas para él.

El auto se detuvo en seco mirando hacia su dirección, MM sabía que no podría verlo aún, pero lo sentía en lo profundo de su chispa.

-No puedes perdonar, no puedes olvidar, pero puedes darte la oportunidad- Se dijo cambiando su forma a la básica del tetrajet, sus alas sufrieron leves modificaciones, así como su figura, pocas externamente, muchas internamente. El Mig. Había renunciado a esa forma, adoptando otra para ese nuevo encuentro.

-Se que estas ahí- Resonó la voz del renegado autobot, - Sal ahora- Prosiguió alistando su rifle, el arma asesina, la misma que borraba esas chispas libres, ¿Porque?, por envidia, por odio, por enojo o por frustración. Lo que fuese no existía justificación.

El seeker levanto las manos, un tetrajet se dibujo frente al carro, su forma desconocida para el francotirador se hizo presente, revelando esas decisiones, en esa nueva forma.

-Hola- Exclamó.

………………………………..

Las circunstancias también nos hacen adaptarnos…

…………………………………

Impulse observó las imágenes en la pantalla, infinidad de planos se revelaron frente a él, ahora sus ideales cambiaron, las creencias por las que peleaba no eran más que tristes ilusiones y mientras Terran continuaba siendo su amigo, el sabía que no podía ser igual; el Mustang había cambiado, el mundo también, todo evolucionaba, excepto él. El Impala recordó los viejos tiempos, añorando el regreso que jamás obtendría, era momento del nuevo comienzo, era momento de seguir.

Su mirada trazo nuevamente esos planos tan esperados, había elegido vivir y eso implicaba cambios, la risa eterna de su chispa, la luz que les mostraba la esperanza, se había extinguido, pero parecía volver a renacer con otra faceta , tal vez más fría, más protegida, pero se hacia presente en él.

Su mano acaricio el metal desgastado de su vieja portezuela, los sueños e ilusiones de un joven cadete amante de la fuerza y velocidad, -Es hora de crecer, es hora de madurar- Susurro consiente de que esa decisión implicaría ese cambio de forma.

Terran admiro el vehículo que ahora parecía avanzar a su lado, el mismo azul metálico envestía la imponente figura. Él sabía la verdad.

-Al fin mi amigo, has cambiado de forma- Susurro, refiriéndose a todo lo que podía implicar interno y externo, volverían a casa, pero faltaba un toque más.

-Ahora me pregunto si el morado va con nuestra armadura- Prosiguió el Shelby bromeando.

………………………………………..

Set Back la miro, era la femme más hermosa que había visto en toda su existencia, y era…enemiga.

La seeker le miraba con desprecio, el no era más que un soldado enemigo, alguien a quien debía eliminar, pero a pesar de todo había algo interesante en él.

Anteriormente no le habría costado trabajo acabar con esa chispa, pero tal vez era el valor del auto negro o… la estupidez, lo que fuese se le hacía atractivo en un nivel que no lograba comprender.

Uno de los miembros de su escuadra se paro frente al mecha, Ser Back no retrocedió , pero tampoco le agredió, al menos no físicamente, verbalmente parecía diferente historia, ambos comenzaron a pelear repentinamente, y por increíble que eso fuese el Autobot gano, Set Back se levanto sonriéndole de manera confiada, pero al mismo tiempo amable.

Impera no podía creer lo que veía, pero al notar la intensidad en esos ópticos azulados no pudo evitar sentirse bien. Una serie de oficiales detuvo al mecha, pero este sólo se despidió, deseándole un buen ciclo. A una enemiga .

Impera sintió deseos de ir tras él, por alguna razón esa sencilla situación la había cambiado.

………………………………………..

Formas eso es lo que somos, reflejos de nuestra psique en una u otra realidad.

………………………………………..

Tranfer sabía que jamás volvería a ser el mismo, el Audi de cromas blancos trazo la marca que sus captores dejaron en su rostro, estaba atrapado y sin salida, muchas otras marcas y heridas adornaban ese cansado cuerpo mientras su mente se esforzaba por huir de ese lugar. El dolor era algo cotidiano para él, ¿Qué es lo que quería?, ¿Por qué no lo dejaban partir en paz?.

-Yo soy sólo un ingeniero,-susurro derrotado, ellos habían acabado con la inocencia que alguna vez envistió. El blanco de su forma se torno oscuro, su figura opaca había cambiado perdiendo su brillo.

La desesperación había hecho presa de una chispa solitaria, la cual habría rogado mil veces a primus para permitirle el paso a su destino, pero este simplemente se lo negó.

-¿Por qué no me dejas marchar?- Exclamo al vacío, sus manos aún con los viejos grilletes mostraban el daño que sus muñecas mantenían por el esfuerzo que anteriormente había realizado, al querer pelar, al intentar escapar. Cual perro solitario y herido chillaba a las estrellas pidiendo libertad.

La puerta de la celda se abrió revelando al captor, el prisionero retrocedió sin siquiera pensar, la sonrisa de su captor le causo escalofríos.

-Al fin estas listo- Comento el enemigo recibiendo un suave gruñido.

No más palabras para ellos, no más comprensión, no más gritos,. Pues todo parecía en vano para ese agresor.

El cautivo le miro una vez más con odio reflejado en sus ópticos, el azul había cambiado y la ira dominaba sus sentidos, sin saber como el Mecha salto sobre su presa, sin fuerzas reales, sin explicación alguna, ataco al confiado captor destrozándolo con sus garras, mordiendo su cuello, bebiendo su energon, los guardias retrocedieron asustados, el cautivo era peligroso, un maldito asesino, lo que ellos habían forjado.

Transfer había muerto ese ciclo, dando paso a Loup Garou.

-Márquelo sonó otra voz desde el pasillo, esta listo-

Su forma cambio…

…………………………………………

Cada quien adopta elementos que los hacen débiles o fuertes, manteniéndose en constante cambio.

…………………………………………

Impera miro a los sparklings en recarga, se marcharía, ella lo sabía, jamás debió ir con él, a pesar de las promesas, del supuesto interés, su preceptos eran más importantes ¿qué él?. No; era la guerra que jamás los dejaría ser felices, eran demasiado diferentes, extraños en un mundo que no aceptaba una unión de esa categoría.

El Viper recargaba en paz, su forma tan atractiva como siempre esperaba el retorno de su femme, pero ella no le otorgaría la oportunidad.

-Ellos lo saben, yo no puedo volver- Susurro recogiendo a un sparkling, eligiendo aquel que siempre guerreaba con el otro, al que se esforzaba por ser diferente, al que gustaba de llamar la atención. Igual a su creador.

Kitt era el más calmado de los dos, sus ópticos carmesí mostraban un brillo que ella admiraba, uno que ella poseyó, su otro pequeño era impulsivo como él, el Autobot a quien dejaba atrás, Mind Master era una parte de él como su otro pequeño de ella, una división de chispa y ambos tendrían una parte.

-No nos volveremos a encontrar Set Back, pero espero que entiendas que era necesario. Sólo deseo que sepas que para mi significo algo más.

La noche oculto la elegante forma aérea dejando a un solitario auto atrás, después de ese ciclo Set Back cambio, quiso negarse aceptar lo que sabía, hasta que finalmente no tuvo opción.

Eso lo hizo ser más fuerte, debía serlo por él y por su creación.

…………………………………

Avalanche observo esa forma tan familiar en el cristal, no entendía lo que era en realidad, pero algo estaba mal, algo faltaba. El ferrari de cromas blancos diviso a su lado otra sombra, los cromas rojos resaltaban ante las luces que les rodeaban, su mano se extendió hacia el vidrio acariciando ese reflejo que debía ser el suyo.

Le faltaba aquello que estaba viendo, le faltaba esa parte de su ser.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿Por qué soy así?- Se pregunto, consiente de la sonrisa que el otro le revelo, tétrica y lúgubre, definitivamente peligrosa.

-Avalanche has cambiado- Susurro antes de que esa contraparte se burlara.

-No te confundas, tu no eres yo y si yo soy Avalanche ¿quién eres tú carro blanco?- Resonó la pregunta en su procesador.

El Ferrari de cromas blancos se exalto, ¿cómo?... Todo estaba cambiando.

………………………….

Algunos cuentan con más de una o dos formas, algunos simplemente las usan para escudarse, otros no.

…………………………..

Set Back recogió al pequeño sparkling quien había creado un caos en el área de recreo una vez más, sus compañeros furiosos le miraban enojados, el Viper simplemente se disculpo prometiendo pagar cada desperfecto, no sin antes llamar la atención de su hijo, el pequeño mecha había saltado del estante más alto, mientras movía sus pequeñas alitas puerta intentando volar sin resultado alguno.

-Su programación no podía ser modificada del todo, había nacido para volar y él desafortunadamente se lo había impedido. El visor dorado que recubría los ópticos rojizos del pequeño mecha se elevo enfocándolo, -¿por qué no puedo volar?- Pregunto sin saber la razón, su telemetría estaba activa pero marcaba error, como muchos otros componentes que no podía descifrar.

-Eres un mecha de superficie Kitt, los mechas de superficie no vuelan- Comento su creador con un tono raro.

-¿Por qué siento que debo hacerlo?, ¿por qué cada vez que veo ese oscuro cielo tengo deseos de llegar a él?, ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarlo?, ¿Por qué?.- Pensó el joven mecha pero se guardo cada pregunato cual tesoro secreto.

-¿Nunca?- Pregunto finalmente, resumiendo todo a esa pregunta.

-Nunca- Afirmo el Viper abrazando a su creación. El joven sparkling recibió el gesto haciéndolo reciproco, sus pequeñas manos de protoforma tomaron una de las llantas de Set Back girándola lentamente.

-Pero puedo correr como si volara y alcanzar el cielo sin elevarme- Susurro sonriéndole a su creador, como lo haces tú cuando corres- Confirmo. El viper era un mecha muy veloz, de los más rápidos de su grupo y eso era evidente.

El autobot miro al sparkling asombrado, el pequeño mecha estaba madurando, su forma ante los otros estaba cambiando.

…………………………………………….

Un solo evento en nuestra vida basta para modificar lo que somos, lo que revelamos.

…………………………………………….

Kitt miro el espejo, donde ese reflejo revelaba lo que era, el visor dorado se había roto en un accidente, después de discutir con otros sparklings, el transam admiro por primera vez lo que su creador había ocultado, lo que otros mechas desconocían, lo que nadie en el centro de cuidado adivino.

-No eres un autobot- Se dijo recorriendo esa forma tan extravagante y poco común. La mayoría de los sparkling del lugar tenían cosas en común entre sí, pero el…él no.

Furioso golpeo el cristal hasta destrozarlo, -No quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo, pero tampoco era posible negarlo. Por un momento el transam odio a su creador por ocultarle la verdad, recordó el encuentro con los seekers, las palabras que en ese entonces no comprendió debido a su edad, pero ahora como un jovencito sabía a lo que se referían, a como el resto del grupo lo veía.

Su creador murió defendiendo sus ideales como autobot, pero no sólo eso, si no defendiéndolo a él, protegiéndolo del daño externo, buscando lo mejor para su sparkling, un futuro diferente. El mecha de cromas negros sabía que su creadora era uno de ellos, de los asesinos, de ellos…

-Como él…-

Sin más el transam se agacho para recoger los fragmentos del visor sonriendo, -Entiendo tus razones- Susurro para si, como si hablara sólo, -Pero estoy cansado de ocultar lo que soy- Se dijo, decidido a desafiar aquellos que no creyeron en él, el único que siempre tuvo fe fue su creador.

El deportivo miro nuevamente el reflejo en el cristal roto, su forma había cambiado.

Poco después el visor ahora rojo resalto entre el resto de los jóvenes, enmarcando un origen que no ocultaría más.

Por su creador, por él.

………………………………………….

A veces la necesidad de supervivencia nos obliga adoptar otra forma.

…………………………………………..

DarkWar admiro el datapad que tenía en sus manos, la respuesta a sus problemas se presentaba con una rápida solución enviada directamente por el Prime.

-El Prime- Se dijo impactado; él era un decepticon, un maldito seeker diseñado para exterminarlos, en sus manos reposaba el energon de muchos, pero ellos le daban esa supuesta oportunidad, el mecha de cromas verdes simplemente no podía creerlo.

Fácil no había sido, el coleccionista los había torturado así como el cazador tempestad, todo para obtener un trofeo que lucir, además de los sweep que deseaban eliminarlos, con esas ideas en el procesador admiro a sus compañeros, ellos eran su responsabilidad, su escuadra.

Resignado firmo la forma consiente de que por ello debía cambiar.

………………………………………..

Los seekers admiraron el paraje lejano, todo había cambiado, sus formas también, ya no eran los insensibles asesinos que pensaron, tantos ciclos de trabajo en grupo, tantas aventuras, misiones, juegos y realidades, todo había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ópticos.

Estaban nuevamente en una encrucijada, los problemas finalmente los habían alcanzado, las responsabilidades cambiado y los aliados también.

Kitt hablaba con él y con su hermano, la decisión que emitía el comandante cada vez que abría el vocalizador era extrañamente inspiradora, él había visto a muchos aliados caer, pero por alguna razón estas perdidas le habían dolido. Su atención se centro en el enojo que el auto negro reflejaba, en el odio, en su frustración, en la búsqueda de venganza. Entonces las palabras llegaron.

-No seré más un Autobot,-

La oración se le hizo extraña pero no imposible, y por alguna razón sintió afinidad hacia él, ellos le ayudarían a cumplir esa última misión como parte de una unidad. Porque habían cambiado, ya no eran los mismos, fue justo en ese momento cuando todos aceptaron que el seeker líder se percato.

…………………………………..

Y jamás se pueden olvidar las promesas…

…………………………………..

Clío había caído bajo el fuego enemigo, no sin antes destruir los controles de una de las bases de vigilancia decepticon, lo que permitió que el resto de las tropas sacaran a los refugiados,

El pequeño mecha había sacrificado su chispa por el bienestar de otras, sin pensarlo, sin arrepentirse o dudar.

-Valor, mucho valor- Se dijo enfocando al mecha grisáceo, tan pequeño y valiente, mi amigo-Susurro Avalanche recogiendo el cuerpo de su tropa.

-Prometo que esto no será en vano- Las perspectivas del comandante habían cambiado, Avalanche hizo una promesa, por los suyos.

-Ya no existiría el perdón- Se dijo marchando de vuelta a donde el resto del grupo esperaba sin replicar. Ese ciclo ellos también hicieron su promesa.

Su forma se modifico.

…………………………..

Terran pensó que todo lo tenía calculado, creyó que sus experiencias lo habían preparado para todo, pero estaba terriblemente equivocado, las noticias no mentían ellos estaba muertos, todos ellos.

El dolor de su chispa destrozo por completo su voluntad, su vida, sus amigos, sus compañeros, su…amor secreto, todo se perdió y el no pudo hacer nada para cambiarlo, o para morir con ellos.

La marca que adornaba su rostro fue el único recuerdo que conservo de ese fracaso, de su eterna falla. El Mustang trato de correr, de gritar , pero fue retenido, el había sobrevivido y debía seguir, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando todo esta perdido?. El mecha cayó en un estupor de muerte y autodestrucción.

Huyendo, permitiendo que el óxido y la corrosión acabasen lentamente con su vida, oculto del universo, muerto en vida. Ese sería su destino, hasta que el toque de un viejo humano lo cambio.

Su forma desgastada y olvidada se transformo, con las manos de un hombre que compartió su sueño con él, otorgándose una nueva oportunidad y aunque el amarillo y el negro brillaran nuevamente con intensidad, lo que más cambio fue la chispa que esa forma llevaba dentro.

…………………………..

Es imposible ser siempre igual, las formas se modifican constantemente, al igual que nosotros, se adaptan y enmarcan cosas, momentos y situaciones; como dije en un principio no es porque somos transformers, si no porque somos seres vivos.

MindMaster sostuvo con fuerza la chispa que ahora reposaba en una esfera de conservación, -Tu cambiaste igual que yo- Continuo, pero siempre seremos hermanos.

El portal se cerro…

……………………………..

FIN

Gracias a todos los que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí, anécdotas hay muchas y seria imposible platicar todas, algunas se quedaran en el aire, otras en la imaginación, pero siempre estarán por ahí.

Gracias por haber acompañado a su servidora y otras en las series del Talión que con esto llegan a su final.


End file.
